To Save You
by spectrum161916
Summary: Hefty, The Smurf Villages most fit and strong Smurf, believes nothing can bring him down. However, a terrible illness proves him wrong, and his life hangs onto the edge of a breaking rope...and unknowingly, is bringing another life down with him...
1. The Problem

**Hello everyone! I recently got an idea on a new story, which is this one, and I'm hoping it comes out smurfy! XD This story takes place two weeks after my other one, My Best Friend. Well, not much to say, but just hope you enjoy! I don't own the smurfs! **

**Hefty's POV**

"ONE! TWO! ONE! TWO!" I say aloud to myself as I run towards the forest for my morning jog. The wonderful morning breeze freshens my face. The sun hasn't come up yet. The crickets are still chirping nearby. Nosmurf is up yet, well, maybe except for Greedy smurf. _Heh, sleepyheads,_ I think to myself. I reach the forest and take an alternate route, which I haven't taken before. I see birds waking up, and beginning to sing their wonderful song. The Sound Gargamel hates. I smile as I picture the old wizard waking up to the birds singing. Pretty funny when you actually think about it.

I run deeper into the forest, and decide to go and check out how that old guy is doing. Yes, Papa Smurf has warned us to never go near his home, but I take risks. That's where the fun comes in. Besides, there is nothing that can possibly bring me down. I reach the old castle like home, and hop up to the windowsill. I climb up to the top window, where Gargamel's room is. I find The wizard in his bed with his pillow over his head. (Hey that rhymed!)

"Ooh," I head him groan. "How I HATE those birds for singing! I hate it as much as I hate those miserable Smurfs! Why are they even singing, the sun isn't even out!" He throws his pillow out the window. I have to duck in order to not get hit. But as I duck, I fall into the room with a soft thud. Luckily, he was stretching, so he didn't notice me fall. I look back at the window. It's pretty high up. "Smurf," I mutter. Now how am I supposed to get back up there?

"Mreow!" I hear Azrael shout. I freeze, thinking he has seen me. But then I see that he's only scratching at Gargamel's bed.

"What do you want, you miserable cat?" Gargamel snaps.

"MREOWW MREAH!" Azrael shouts.

"No, I know how much you want breakfast now, but I must go hunt for something first. SO wait!"

"Mreowwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Azrael whines. I can't help it but feel a little bad for Azrael. Still, I feel empathy. As I search for a way out. I hear Gargamel kick his cat out of the room. "In the mean time, go catch a bird or something!" The wizard growls at the cat. "At least there will be one less bird singing!"

I feel the stones. They're not that good to climb on. Then I spot it, some books stacked on top of one another, leading towards the window. I head towards them, but Gargamel approaches the window. Quickly, I dive behind a pile of smelly socks.

"Yech! All this happiness makes me sick!" He shuts the window closed. I snap my fingers in frustration. Gargamel heads into another room, and moments later, I hear water turn on. _So Gargamel actually showers? That's a surprise! _

I get out of the pile of socks and search around for an exit. The only other exit is through the door. I can fit underneath, but Azrael is probably on the other side. Oh who am I smurfing? I'm not scared of anything!

I run to the door, and peek underneath. There is no sign of that dumb fur ball. I get to my knees, and squeeze my head through. Using my arms to help me get through, I squeeze under. I am almost out, but I get stuck halfway.

I curse under my breath, and try to get unstuck. No use. Have I gained weight? No, it's only my tail that doesn't fit! UGH!

"MREAHH!" I hear that awful noise, and see Azrael staring at me with an evil smile, a couple of smurfs away. The claws come out one by one. Each claw sharper and blacker than ever. A bead of sweat rolls down my face. No, I'm not scared!

Azrael bears his teeth. Somehow they seem sharper than before too. Without a warning, the cat charges at me at full speed. I give a yelp, and try to push myself back in. At this moment, I wish that I didn't have a tail! The cat gets closer to me, and the faster I push (That sounds weird o.o).

Azrael leaps. I squeeze my eyes shut, ready to feel the pain of claws on my body, when I feel myself get pulled backwards. I head a hard THUD! And a groan from the cat.

I get lifted from the ground. "Well, well, well!" Gargamel says as he holds me upside down by one foot. I struggle to get free. "What have we here? A trespasser?" He's half naked, wearing a towel around his waist. He's also wet.

"UNGH! Let me go! You dumb old wizard!" I swing my fists. Gargamel laughs. "Insults won't change my mind. But now that you're here, would you like to join me for breakfast?" He laughs his usual laugh, and begins to take me to a cage. Being upside down, I begin to feel dizzy as the blood rushes to my head. I try to think clearly.

"Hey, Gargamel! Don't you think you've used cages too much? I mean, we smurfs ALWAYS escape from your cages!" I shout at him. Truth is, I really shouldn't have told him that, because what if we get captured some other time and put in something we can't escape?

The wizard brings me up to his face. The pressure behind my eyes builds up. "For once a smurf is right! Well..." I can tell that he can see that being upside down makes me uncomfortable. He laughs again and ties me up by the foot against the wall. He exits his room, for sure to prepare a pot of boiling water, and leaves me hanging alone. Really, that Gargamel should learn to never leave his capture alone.

UGH THE PRESSURE BEHIND MY EYES! I grab onto the rope holding my leg, and pull myself upright. The blood begins to flow throughout my whole body again. I get to work on cutting the rope with my teeth. Yuck, tastes powdery.

Finishing making enough cuts on the rope, I use my incredible strength to rip apart the rest of the rope. I fall to the ground with a harder THUD! This time. I hop to the closed window using the books, and push on the wood with all my might. It doesn't budge.

"Smurfit..." I curse.

I hear the Evil wizards footsteps coming up to the room again. Frantically, I push on the window harder. Gargamel peeks his ugly face into the room.

"Now my my little blue b—GASP! NO! YOU"LL NEVER LEAVE HERE! AZRAEL! GET HIM!"

Azrael rushes into the room running. I push with all my might, feeling my adrenaline levels soar. The cat jumps, pushes me against the window, and the boards open out. I scream, and so does the fur ball. Quickly, I grab onto a root growing out of the home. Azrael falls into a tiny muck pond near the house.

I let go of the root, and hop onto another one nearby, one that's closer to the ground. From there I hop to the floor and run out of there! The last thing I hear before Gargamel's lair goes out of view is "Look at what you did, you useless cat! You let our breakfast slip away!"

I laugh out loud. See, nothing can possibly bring me down. That wasn't scary at all. Not one bit!.

I head back to the village, and see the smurfs waking up. The sun is already peeking over the mountains. Well that was a smurfy workout!

"Good morning Hefty!" Papa Smurf greets me.

"Good morning Papa Smurf!" I say back.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you a little late today from your morning exercise?"

"I extended my workout time."

"I see...you didn't go near Gargamel's lair, did you?"

"No Papa Smurf. 'Course not!" The truth yells at me for telling a lie to Papa Smurf. I brush aside the yelling.

"Good, now I must get going, see you at breakfast, Hefty."

"Bye, Papa Smurf."

I can't help it but feel a bit of guilt for the lie, but what was done was done. I head over to my house, only to stop soon and gaze at something so beautiful. Smurfette.

"Hi Hefty!" Smurfette calls to me, smiling. I smile back. She looks so beautiful when she smiles. Her golden hair hides her face as she bends down to water another flower.

"Well hi Smurfette!" I greet back and walk to her. "Smurfy garden you got there!"

"Ooh isn't it? I water them everyday. That's what helps keep them so beautiful. Of course, so does the sun!"

"And they're watered by a very beautiful smurfette..." I murmur.

"What's that, Hefty?"

"Oh, um...er, nothing." I freeze inside as she stares at me. _Is that a little blush on her face?_

"Um...so...do you need help?" I ask to break the awkward silence.

"Thank you, Hefty, but I'm almost done," She replies as she waters the last of her flowers. "There!" She turns to look at me staring at her. Her smile fades.

"Do I have something on my face? Or do I have a bug on me?" She asks.

"Huh?" I ask dumbfound. "Oh, um n-no. Erm, well, I'll see you at breakfast!"

She nods bewilderedly. "Okay then, bye Hefty!"

I walk quickly to my home, my face burning. She caught me staring at her! Oh smurf, now what will she think? That I'm a weirdo?

I enter my house and shut the door. "Maybe lifting some weights will make the embarrassment go away," I murmur and lift up my heaviest barbell.

OoO

Greedy soon rings the bell for breakfast. I listen as all the smurfs hungrily run to get their food. Slowly I lower my barbell, drenched in sweat. I should shower first.

After a quick shower, I head to breakfast. There I see everysmurf eating and chatting happily. Except for Lazy, who is snoozing on his breakfast muffin.

I take a seat next to Grouchy, who is sitting there with his usual frown, eating his smurfberry muffin. I shake my head and crack a smile.

"Good morning, Grouchy," I say.

"I hate good morning!" He replies.

"Somesmurf sounds happy," I say sarcastically.

"I hate 'happy'!"

"Will you ever change?"

"I hate changing!"

I smile as Greedy brings me my muffin, and I thank him. I take a bite from it, until I hear a soft voice.

"Hi Hefty, do you mind if I sit next to you?" _It's her!_

I almost choke. "N-no! Of course not!"

"Do you mind, Grouchy?"

"No, go ahead, Smurfette." He says.

Smurfette sits down, her hair brushes my shoulder. We eat in silence. I avoid looking at her. Suddenly, she breaks the silence.

"Hefty, why do you like to work out?" She asks. I can tell that she's staring at me. I glance at her, and quickly look away. That was a big mistake to do, to look at her. My face burns a little. "Well...I like to be fit, and strong. Exercising brings me many benefits. Like It helps me to run fast when I really need to. My strength helps me help around the village in lifting stuff. And...well...another advantage to exercise, is that it helps me to not get sick. That's why you have never, not ONCE, seen me get sick. That's why being this fit helps me always overpower everything. Nothing brings me down." Man, I think I blabbered like Brainy there!

She nods and looks away. "I-If you don't mind...I would like to go and jog with you tomorrow..." She mutters.

I choke on the smurfberry juice I am drinking. "Y-you what?"

"I want to jog with you."

"B-but are you sure you can wake up early? And what about your shoes?"

"I am an early riser, and I have some shoes I had Tailor make me for running."

I smile. "Alright then. I'll pick you up tomorrow. And I'll jog slowly for you."

She smiles back. I look around the room, and notice that two smurfs are missing.

"Hey, where are Clumsy and Brainy?" I ask Smurfette. She looks up from her food.

"They're not here? Oh, I hope nothing happened. You should ask Papa Smurf. Maybe he hasn't noticed," She says.

"Yeah." I stand up and go to Papa Smurf. "Hey Papa?"

Our leader looks up from his food. "What is it Hefty?"

"Um, I couldn't help but notice that Brainy and Clumsy are not here, and I'm not sure where they are."

"Oh they're fine. Don't worry. I sent them out to pick something for me. Something I need for one of my experiments. They should be back right...about...now!"

"PAPA SMURFFFFFF!" Brainy's whiny voice sounds throughout the whole village.

"Ah," I simply say, feeling a wave of relief hit me. "Okay, I was just kind of worried for them, because I didn't see them, that's all. Sorry to have disturbed you."

"It's fine," Papa Smurf smiles.

I head back to the table. "They had just gone to pick out something for Papa Smurf," I tell Smurfette as I sit down.

"Oh, that's a relief!" She exclaims.

Brainy walks into the room, holding something. "We got it, Papa Smurf! WOAH!" Brainy trips on his way to Papa Smurfs table. Clumsy walks in behind him, holding something else. "Yeah! We done it, Papa Smurf! YIAHA!" He trips on Brainy. They sent the stuff flying across the room. Normally, Brainy would have yelled at Clumsy, but ever since the transplant, Brainy had changed bit. Instead, he laughed. Clumsy laughed along with him.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Ever since the surgery, they have stuck together everywhere they go, like best friends, well, except to bed, of course. Brainy has treated Clumsy much nicer, but sometimes, he has screamed at Clumsy a little. Brainy can still be a bit of a know-it-all and bossy pants, and I haven't been able to throw him out of the village, because it's only been two weeks since the surgery. Papa Smurf gave orders to everysmurf to not throw him out because he's still recovering. And you have no idea HOW MUCH I HAVE HAD TO RESIST THE URGE TO NOT DO THAT! They are still a little thinner than the average smurf, but not as much as how they were before. Also, it's not possible, but it seems as if the transplant of Clumsy's kidney to Brainy had made Brainy a bit...clumsy...

"Thank you, Clumsy and Brainy," Papa Smurf says and begins picking up the plant stuff.

"Oh no problem, Papa Smurf!" Brainy says smugly. "I successfully led Clumsy and me to the correct location where the bamboo shoots and swamp grass was located. Clumsy led us to a wrong direction momentarily, but I used my brilliance and intelligence to guide us out of-"

Okay, and he still is a blabbermouth and thinks highly of himself.

"Yes, Brainy, I'm sure you did. Now take a seat, both of you, and eat something." Papa Smurf finishes gathering the last of the plant stuff.

"Yes Papa Smurf," The two friends go, bump into the table first, and then sit down two tables from where I'm sitting. I turn back to Smurfette, and now I find her staring at me. She blinks, and quickly looks away. Red flushes her face. I smile.

"What's the matter?" I ask happily.

"N-nothing!" She squeals and stands up to leave. "I-I just forgot that I need to water the plants in my home!"

Before I can say anything else, she scurries out of the room without another word.

OoO

The awful sound of Harmony's trumpet rings through out the whole village. Everysmurf slowly walks over to the center, where Papa Smurf is standing on a big red mushroom, ready to make an announcement. When everyone arrives, Papa Smurf clears his throat.

"Ahem, now my little smurfs, I have an important announcement to make! In a while, I will be leaving to get a very special ingredient, and I will be gone for a few days. I am leaving Hefty in charge of things while I am gone!"

"ME?" I ask, confoundedly. Papa Smurf has never put me in charge of the village.

"Why yes, Hefty."

Surprisingly, I don't hear Brainy's voice of "HIM? But Papa Smurf, shouldn't you choose someone with more maturity, and of greater intelligence". I glance to look at Brainy, but he's smiling up at Papa Smurf.

"But, I-I've never been put in charge of the village! I mean, I can do it, but-"

"Why, don't you want to do it?"

"Well, I do...but...er, or why don't I go and get the ingredient you need?"

Papa Smurf's smile disappears. "No Hefty, the place I need to go to is far too dangerous! I can't let you go."

This gets me excited. Danger? Oh yeah! "Dangerous? HAH! Nothing scares me! Besides, what could be so dangerous about whichever place you are going?"

"I never said it was scary, Hefty. The place is a bog, behind the mountains, and hardly any light touches the place-"

"I'm not afraid of any bog! C'mon lemme go Papa Smurf! Please?"

Papa Smurf frowns. "I already said no."

I growl a little. Well, if I convinced him to give Brainy surgery, I can convince him to let me go.

"But Papa Smurf. I am the fittest smurf here in the village! I can outrun any danger, and you have seen me overpower anything!"

"It's not creatures I'm worried about. It's the atmosphere-"

"Atmosphere smurfosphere! Come on, PLEASE! Besides, It's a really good workout for me to walk all the way behind the mountains, and I'm strong to keep going and come back faster than you would, er, not meaning anything bad by that, of course!"

I am sure Papa Smurf can see that once again, I'm not going to give up until he lets me go. I smile hopefully. He thinks for a bit.

"Besides, don't you have something to attend to right now?" I say.

"Great Smurfs! That's right! Alright, Hefty, I'm letting you go for me. Come to my lab quickly." Papa Smurf jumps off the mushroom.

_YES! _I think to myself. I didn't actually know that Papa had something to do right now, but it was a lucky guess.

At the lab, Papa Smurf hands me a mask of some kind, which has a tube connected to a tank like thing.

"When you are going around the mountains, you smurf on the mask. Then push on this button here!" He points at a red button on the side of the mask. "That will give you fresh oxygen to breathe. Under any circumstances, DO NOT breathe the air of the bog! It contains highly toxic air, that will cause great damage to your body, and other side effects. So don't take off the mask."

"Yep, don't worry, Papa! I'll do everything you say!" I assure him and sling the tank over my back. Feels kind of heavy but I can manage.

"Also, don't get near any thorn bushes. Those thorns are very sharp, and they can puncture through the oxygen tank. And don't eat any berries from that side. They may look good, but don't be tempted to try one!"

"I hear ya, Papa Smurf!" I grab a bag of food that Papa Smurf gave to me to take for the journey, and exit out the door. I begin to whistle the smurf song. I hear Papa Smurf shout something at me, something about water and bog, but my mind is too focused on the journey, and adventure, something Dreamy smurf would want. Heh, but that scrawny smurf wouldn't be able to lift this heavy tank.

"Please be careful!" I hear Smurfettes voice shout to me.

"Good luck!" Another shouts.

"Farewell, dear friend! And hurry back! Don't leave us waiting like a tack!" Poet tells me.

"BYE!" Clumsy shouts.

I hear many shouts of goodbye, and smile. What a smurfy family I have.

OoO

Once I'm close to the bog, I put on my mask and turn on the oxygen. The mask smurfs with fresh air. Feels good. The bog looks pretty creepy. The trees are a shade of purple, and so is the water. But this doesn't smurf me! I walk along a bent tree trunk, being careful not to fall in the water. Papa Smurf wanted some of the little stuff floating at the top of the bog. The stuff is purple.

From my pants, I take out a flask. I lean over the side of the tree trunk to get the stuff. But geez, the mask threatens to slip from my face. But I have to hold the flask with one hand, and I have to hold myself with the other. So, I come up with an idea. I can remove the mask, only for a little while, and hold my breath, just while I get the stuff.

I take a deep breath and remove the mask from my face I lean down over the water, and collect the purple stuff, being careful so the water won't touch my fingers. I lean closer, but I feel my fingers slipping. OH SMURFS!

SPLASH!

I poke my head out of the water and take a deep breath of air. I wait for the toxic air to burn my lungs, but it doesn't happen. I just feel as if I have taken a regular breath of air. I shrug and head back to the tree. At least Papa Smurf didn't say anything about falling into the water. I take another breath of air. Still doesn't do anything to me. I shrug and collect the stuff again. I put a cork on the flask and hop off the tree trunk onto land. Something catches my eye, though. A bush with purple leaves, and bright red , big juicy berries. My mouth waters. I still have food in the bag, but nothing that looks like this!

I puck the biggest berry from the bush I see and take a big bite from it. The taste sends smurfy sensations throughout my whole mouth and body. My tail tingles. Juice drips from my face and stains my white pants. Quickly, I finish that berry and reach for another. After finishing three berries, I reach for one more, until suddenly, I remember Papa Smurfs warning about the berries. "AW SMURF!" I shout. Well, my immune system is good, so this shouldn't be a problem. I put the mask back on my face, and smurf out of the bog.

OoO

I arrive two days later back to the village. It's barely going to be morning. Well at least the walk made up for my workout. I head to Our leader's house. Seems like breakfast hasn't started yet. Happily, I knock on Papa's door and wait with the flask in my hands. A sleepy face opens the door.

"Hi Papa Smurf! Uh, sorry to have woken ya up early, but I'm back with the stuff you asked me to get!" I show him the flask. Papa Smurf gives me a sleepy smile.

"Good job Hefty! But my smurfs! You're back after only two days! I thought it would have taken you longer!"

"Well, it's all part of being in shape!" I flex my muscles.

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much, Hefty!"

"No Problem, Papa Smurf, anytime!" I turn to leave, but Papa Stops me. "Um, Hefty?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have pink stains all over your pants?"

I glance down. Shoot! I forgot about that! "Oh, um, I stepped on one of those rotten berries over there, and juice got on me."

He nods. "You didn't take off the mask, right?"

"Er, no!"

"And did you fall into the water?"

"NO! Of course not!"

Papa gives me a big smile. "Good. Because all those things are very bad for you! Oh, and, ehehe, could I have the tank back?"

"Oh yeah!"

I hand him the tank and wave goodbye. Geez, all those things I told him were lies. But hey, I feel smurfy! Those things must be a bunch of superstition! _Oh right! I promised Smurfette I would take her on a jog! Sheesh, hopefully she didn't wake up too early!_

I run to Smurfettes house and knock twice on the door. I hear her sweet voice of, "Come in!" My heart begins to beat fast. I enter the pink mushroom, and see her combing her hair. When she sees me, she smiles.

"Ooh! I'm glad you're back!" She tells me. She runs to me and hugs me. My face heats up and my body freezes. But then I hug her back. She smells like flowers.

As quickly as she hugs me, she lets go. AWW!

"I thought you wouldn't come today! How was the trip?"

"It was smurfy. I got a good workout. The bog was a bit creepy, but there was nothing to be scared about!"

"I guess we have to postpone the jog for tomorrow, huh, because it's almost breakfast time?" She says sadly. Wow she actually wants to run? Heh. The only other smurf who actually wants to.

"No, we can go right now! I-If you want to."

"Okay! Let me just put on my running shoes!" She goes to another room and I wait. I look around the room. The walls are pink, just like the outside. Many potted flowers are in here. But a small book catches my eye. I head over to it, and open it up to the first page. _This must be Smurfettes diary...I wonder what she writes in here?_

**Dear Diary,**

**Wow! I actually became converted into a smurf! Well, Smurfette, actually. And I look better than I did before! I know I was sent to get the heart of these smurfs, and then hurt them, orders from Gargamel. But, suddenly, I could no longer find it in my heart to do such an awful thing!**

The page continues on. This must have been when Smurfette first arrived here. Now to find something more interesting...

I flip the pages, until the word 'love' catches my eye. I read that page:

**Dear diary,**

**I don't know what to do! What should I do? I think I'm in love with a certain smurf! Yes, I love ****all the smurfs equally, but, there is one in particular, who sticks to my head like glue. Eveytime he walks by me, I feel my heart race. Sure, he can be a bit angry sometimes, and a bit of a show off, but I love him so!**

Grrr...She can either be meaning Grouchy or Brainy. Sure, I do get mad sometimes, but I'm not a show off, right? Or am I? Nah, why would she fall for me? Sure, she's stared at me sometimes, but...

**When he gets hurt, I feel bad. I want to rush up to him and hug him. But when he's hurt, he shows no sign of pain.**

Okay, that's definitely not Brainy. GRRR! Must be Grouchy! He never really changes face expressions! And that must explain why she she sat in between Grouchy and me. She didn't want to sit on the other side of Grouchy, because Sloppy smurf was sitting there.

**Oh, diary! I know you mus be thinking, who s this smurf? Well, this smurf happens to be-**

"I'm ready!" Smurfette calls out to me. Quickly, I shut the diary, and put it back to its original position. "Alright, let's go.." I say. My voice sounds flat. Now that I know that she loves Grouchy...what hope is there for me? We head out the door.

* * *

**This smurf happens to be Hefty Smurf. He's so strong! His muscles are soooo big! I just want to—WHOOPS! Letting myself get carried away! Heh, anyways, what should I do? Should I confess to him? I know that probably he loves me too, because EVERYsmurf loves me. But I want someone to love me more, not just because I'm the only female around. Well, hopefully I will know what to do as time passes by.**

**-Smufette**

* * *

**Smurfettes POV**

We run through the forest. Hefty slows down for me to catch up. Oh, his muscles stick out when he runs! _OH HE LOOKED AT ME!_ :D

We run to the beach, and run along the shoreline. I feel the misty breeze blow through my face and hair. I spread my hands open as if to fly. Hefty looks at me and chuckles. I laugh. I turn to look at the sky, and see seagulls cry out. Until I bump into something hard.

"Oww..." I murmur and I look up to see Hefty looking down at me. I blush.

"S-sorry!" I stutter.

"Why do you stutter?" He asks, a boyish smile playing on his face.

"Uh, w-well, I'm just embarrassed for crashing into you!" I take a step away from him, then I fall when the wave comes rolling in. Hefty laughs.

"Oh yeah?" I spray Hefty with water.

"HEY!" He shouts and splashes me with more.

"STOP!" I laugh and splash him with water. But he doesn't stop. He continues and so do I scream gleefully.

"That's it! Someone's been a bad girl!" Hefty says and a mischievous smile grows on his face. My eyes widen.

Without a warning, he picks me up, and tosses me playfully into deeper water. I break the surface, and laugh hard. Now you're going to get it!

I have never felt so playful in my whole life. Well, I didn't have a childhood, so that must explain it. For about an hour, we played like smurflings in the beach, smurfing water back and forth. Finally, we left the beach, soaking wet.

As we walk home, Hefty asks me, "Hey Smurfette, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"Okay, um...who, er, which smurf, do you like?"

The question caught me off guard. Why did he ask? "Well, I like all of you."

"No, but I mean, is there a certain one you seem to have feeling for more?"

"UM..." My face heats up. "Yes, actually."

"Who?"

"I...uh...I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

Hefty never gives up, does he? "Well, its...it's..."

"Hey HEFTY!" A voice calls out. OH THANK SMURFS!

Handy walks up to us, and to his best friend. "Hi Smurfette, Hi Hefty!"

"Hi," I say. "Well, Hefty, that was a fun jog, but I have to go shower now. Don't wanna be late for breakfast!" I scurry off. I can tell that Hefty has his eyes glued on me, but that doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I get home. But, why would Hefty ask me such a question?

**Handy's POV**

"And so I need your help!" I finish telling my friend. I wait for a response, but it doesn't come. Hefty continues to stare where Smurfette ran off.

"HEFTY!"

"what?" He asks, dazed.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned for him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what do you need?"

I shake my head. "Just come with me!" I lead him to my house. I need help in lifting a big piece of wood for my new invention. A surprise invention.

When we get inside, I explain to him again what I need for him to do. Yet again, he stares into space. I snap my fingers in front of his face. He blinks rapidly.

"Stop thinking about Smurfette and listen to me!" I snap.

"But, I wasn't thinking about Smurfette..." He replies.

"Well, whatever it was can wait."

"Explain to me again what I have to do?"

I sigh in frustration. I turn my back towards him and point sharply at the wood on the ground. "I need YOU to smurf this piece of wood over to that side of my invention, and hold it for me while I smurf nails on IT!"

"Handy..."

"AND THEN if you can, please help me move my invention to the side of my room-"

"Handy..."

"So that it won't be of a bother here-"

I yelp as I feel Hefty's body slump against my back. I turn to face him. "What the smurf is wrong with y—H-HEFTYY!" I shout. Hefty slid off my back and is laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Hefty...buddy...what's wrong?" I ask worriedly. I shake him hard. "H-Hefty...this is no time to sleep!"

I grab the pencil from my ear and poke him hard. He doesn't move. I feel for his pulse. It's barely there. "Hefty! D-don't play this joke on me!"

Seeing that he still doesn't move, I rush outside, tears in my eyes. "PAPA SMURF! PAPA SMURFFFFFFFFF! HELP! PLEASE P-PAPA SMURF! I NEED HELP! P-PAPAAAAAA!"

**Well, I feel that this chapter was pretty long. I feel like it was so-so, but the first chapter always has to start like that. In this story, Baker and Chef probably won't be here. Yeah, I did three different POV's, but I couldn't stick with just one. Hopefully it didn't sound so rushed. I typed it all up this morning! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and the next chapter should be up soon!**


	2. Day 1, Part 1

**Chapter 2! I don't own the Smurfs!**

**Handy's POV**

"What's wrong with him, Dr.?" Papa Smurf asks. We are in Dr. Smurf's house. Hefty is still unconscious, on a table, and Doctor Smurf is taking a look at him. I squeeze my hands together, waiting for an answer.

Dr. listens to Hefty's heart with a stethoscope, and frowns. My lips twitch. He feels his pulse and frowns more. My lips tremble. Dr. listens to Hefty's breathing, and his mouth curves down, so much that he looks like Grouchy. A small noise escapes from my mouth. Finally, Dr. Smurf sighs and looks at us with sad eyes.

"Truuth is...I-I don't know...I have no idea what is wrong with Hefty. His breathing is way too slow, and so is his heartbeat. His body is cold, but his face is hot. His mouth is bone dry. I have never smurfed up something like this in my studies!" He sighs deeply and sits down, ashamed. "What kind of doctor am I if I can't even figure out what is wrong with Hefty!"

Papa Smurf smiles sadly and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself for not figuring out what is wrong. This may be a new kind of sickness, that no one has ever seen yet."

The once Dabbler smurf looks at me wearily. "Was Hefty with you this whole morning?"

I swallow. "No, just right now before I called Papa Smurf. But when I talked to him, he would just stare at nothing, as If he was lost."

"Do you know where he was before you talked to him?"

"This morning, Hefty arrived from that small trip I sent him on," Papa Smurf says for me.

"I'm afraid I missed it when you sent Hefty on that trip. Where did you send him to?"

"I needed some of that scum stuff that floats at the top of the water in a bog. I was going to go myself, but I was reminded of something I had to do. Hefty really wanted to go, so I sent him for me, to go to that poisonous bog with an oxygen tank-"

Papa suddenly stops and stares at space. I look at him.

"...unless he lied to me..." Papa finishes. "...Dr. Smurf...can you perform a blood test on Hefty?"

"Sure thing!" Dr. goes into another room, and brings back a thingy to take out blood, and another thingy. You know, when the squeeze the arm before taking blood. Hey, I'm no doctor, so I have no idea what they're called! Dr. Smurf wraps Hefty's arm with the long thing, and disinfects the part where the blood will be taken out. He then inserts the needle into Hefty's muscular arm.

I turn around quickly at the sight of something red. The sight of blood makes me squeamish.

"Great Smurfs!" Papa Smurf shouts. I quickly look at him and see that he's looking at the blood. So I turn, and gasp.

Hefty's blood is nearly purple!

Papa Smurfs sighs. The sigh sounds more of a frustrated one. He looks at my best friend, and shakes his head.

"Oh...Hefty...did I not warn you? Why did you lie to me?" He whispers.

"What?" I ask. He ignores me. My own Papa, ignores me. Tears form in his eyes.

Tears is never a good sign, especially if it's on our leader. My throat clogs up, and my heart falls to my stomach.

"W-what? What's wrong? What's going to h-happen?" I choke out.

Papa Smurf gives me a watery smile. Oh smurfs, I know what is coming next. "Don't worry Handy. Just go to your house and soon everything will be-"

"I'M NOT A SMURFLING ANYMORE!" I shout. "I am over 150 years old, and I have a right to know what is smurfing on here! I-I'm his best friend, for smurfing out loud!"

Papa Smurf sighs. "Hefty has been badly poisoned. He either fell into the water, breathed the air, or ate a berry of that poisonous bog. I suspect that he did two or three of those things, based on the color of his blood. I WARNED him to be careful, but Hefty can be careless sometimes. How he thinks he's so tough has scared me, and now that worry has come true. This kind of poison is not just any kind. One good thing is that It doesn't kill instantly. The bad thing is that you never know when it will kill. It can either be a slow or fast killer. But as the poisoned organism slowly dies, this kind of poison destroys all the blood cells, it paralyzes the nervous system, it damages the brain, and the last thing it does, is that it stops the heart. It's not pretty. …...and now H-Hefty has become a victim..."

"S-so you're saying that...that Hefty is going t-to d-die?" I gasp. Tears spill over my eyes. "I-Isn't there something you can do to c-cure him?"

"Luckily, there is a cure. However, I have no ingredients to make that cure, and all the stuff I need is far away. I would have to send a group of smurfs to get the stuff."

I raise my hand. "W-well, I'll go, of course I'll go!" I say, feeling more confident now. I'm surprised to actually not have broken down and cried hard when Papa explained what was going to happen to Hefty.

"It will be easy to get the group, but the hard part is figuring out when Hefty's last day will be," Papa tells me.

"Huh?"

"Like I said, it is either a slow, or fast killer. He may be dead tomorrow, the next day, the day after that...but organisms who become victims of this poisoning don't live longer than two weeks...But, because of Hefty's color of blood...he has up to one week, one day..."

My eyes widen. My confidence just fell off a mountain and broke it's leg. "S-surely we can be back by that time..right..?...and what will you tell Hefty when he wakes up?"

"He won't wake up Handy...unless we save his life."

I close my eyes and sniffle. _Why Hefty? This is what thinking you're so tough and strong gets you in. This is the kind of trouble you get in. Oh Hefty..._

I open my eyes. I'm surprised to find tear tracks on my cheeks. Papa and Dr. look at me. I sniffle one more time, and frown. "RIGHT! There's no time to lose! I'll tell Harmony to call everysmurf to the center, and choose a group to come with me. Papa Smurf, can you please pack for me food and some other supplies for the trip? For like about 6 or 7 smurfs?"

"Yes, just as long as you don't take Greedy with you," Papa jokes. I can't help it but laugh a little. "Don't worry, I didn't plan on taking him anyways. You smurfs need him to make meals for you."

I run to the door, but stop and turn to look at Hefty. _He's just sleeping, _I tell my mind. "Papa Smurf?"

"Yes?"

"Is Hefty going to stay here, on the table?"

"No. The poisoning that Hefty has is also dangerous to others, because his body will begin to emit poisoning in a few hours, so he will be put in his house. His house will be shut and locked with a key, and all openings will be closed up. No smurf will be allowed to enter without wearing protective clothing. I know, it's sad to have him shut away, as a danger to everyone else, but we must also protect the others."

It is sad, but all I have on my mind is the trip, and saving my buddy. I nod, turn around, and go and hug Hefty. His body IS cold. _Don't worry buddy, we'll save you! Just hang in there!_

OoO

I found Harmony and had him play a fast tune. When everysmurf began to come slowly, I had Harmony play a faster tune. The smurfs began to run over. Now, I am choosing the group to go with me. All the smurfs are asking me what is going on. But I have no time to explain. I look over the group, and notice that Smurfette isn't here. Doesn't matter, I didn't plan to take her anyways.

Vanity wouldn't be a good choice. He would just stare at himself and not really care that much about getting here on time. Farmer has to attend the fields. Definitely not Sloppy Smurf. Oh I know!

"Tracker, come and stand by me please!" I call down to him. He stares at me, confused.

"I'll explain later!" I tell him. He hurries and stands next to me.

Okay, only five or four more smurfs. Umm...

"HARMONY!" I shout and point at him. He gets startled. "Come stand next to Tracker!" Harmony obeys.

Okay...okay...uh...um...ummmm...Not Grouchy, I'm sure he would help, but he would probably make me feel as if it's too late with that frowning face of his. Not Jokey. Yes, he can get serious when he wants to, but he likes to make a joke of almost everything. Not Lazy, he would just sleep...

"GUTSY! Come and-"

"Yah, I know lad!" He replies and goes to stand next to Harmony.

That makes four...now next up is...ugh, I don't know who...um...

"Dreamy!"

He knows what to do now, so he comes and stands next to Gutsy. Okay, two more...two more...um... not Painter. He would bring along his canvases and paints for sure. And there's no time to paint! Oh Smurfs! I have no idea who else to choose, I know the rest would probably slow me down, or something. Okay, well I do know who, but man, oh well, I hate to do this, and I know who is going to go along with him, but I know that they can get the job done...I hope...

"BRAINY and CLUMSY!" I call out. I know the two will want to stick together, so I called both of them. I just hope Brainy doesn't go back to being the big bossy pants on the journey and not help out. And I hope Clumsy won't trip and lose ingredients we need. But like I said earlier, I know that they can get the job done. I turn and look at the group next to me, curiosity in their eyes.

"Come with me, and don't ask anything. Everything will be explained soon," I tell them. Then I face the rest of the group. "I know maybe you smurfs may be wondering why I chose these smurfs and for what. Well, Papa Smurf will explain everything later!" Quickly, the other six smurfs follow me quietly, back to Papa Smurfs lab.

OoO

"What's goin' on, Papa?" Gutsy asks and folds his arms.

"Yeah, why we're we called?" Brainy asks.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Clumsy says.

"Are we in trouble?" Harmony cowers.

"No, didn't you see that Handy was choosing? Must be for something important!" Tracker replies.

"We'll find out soon enough what we were called for," Dreamy says.

Papa Smurf comes out of a room and closes the door. "Are these the ones you are going to choose for the journey?" He asks me.

"Yes, Papa Smurf," I reply. He looks over the ones I chose and nods. "Good. Okay, now listen closely, my little smurfs. Hefty has fallen sick, really sick, and I need you smurfs to go and smurf up some things I need to make a potion to cure him. You will all take Feathers. Go beyond the mountains, and—Here," He gives me a map. "I have no time to explain. I have marked the locations on the map where you need to go. DO NOT WASTE ANY TIME! Hefty only has a short time to live. Handy will explain more along the way. And here!" He gives me another paper. "That is a list of things I need. Getting the ingredients will be tricky. Only three out of those ten things I need will be found in the wild. The other things...well, you'll see for yourselves. Now go, my little smurfs, GO! And good luck!"

"B-But I don't understand? Why has Hefty gotten sick?" Tracker asks.

"I'll explain on our way!" I shout, desperate to get going already. I grab seven different bags with food, water, and supplies, and hand one each to a different smurf. We all head outside and find Feathers waiting for us. Smurfs are looking at us curiously, wondering where we may be going. We get on feathers, Me at the very front, and ride into the sky. We hear shouts of goodbye, and I hear my team shout goodbye.

I lean closer to Feathers. "Fly as fast as you can girl," I whisper in her ear. Who knows how much time we have, before Hefty, my best friend, is truly gone...

For the first time, I feel like yelling at Hefty's face. I want to shout at him for thinking that just because he's so strong, nothing can happen to him. I grip on Feathers's feathers too tight. She gives a small cry.

"Oops...sorry feathers..."

OoO

**Smurfettes POV**

OH SMURFS! I almost told Hefty That I love him! What if I tell him, and he only likes me for being the only girl Smurfette he has seen? But then again, why would he smurf me that question?

I head to my diary, and open it up to a new page. I grab my ink and begin to write:

**Dear Diary,**

**Oh now what will I do? Hefty just asked me which smurf did I love! I was about to tell him, but thank smurfness Handy came along. So I left when Handy stayed talking with Hefty. But one thing kept me wondering, why would Hefty ask me that question? Could it be? No, I better not get my hopes up. But still, the way he looked at me...nosmurf has ever looked at me that way before. Should I tell him? He's going to ask me the same thing soon though. Should I lie? Oh, but he'll know if I'm lying. I won't be able to find excuses to leave forever! I can't avoid him for more than 500 years! DIARY! NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO-**

A knock on my door interrupts me, and I close my diary. I put the quill in the ink and open the door. "Oh hi Greedy!" I say. He's standing there with Baby in his hands.

"Hey Smurfette!" He greets me. "Listen, can ya take care of Baby for a few hours? I was put to take care of him, but I have something else to do. Do ya mind?"

"No! Of course not! I love to take care of Baby!" I grab him in my arms, and he babbles. I kiss his soft cheek.

"Okay, thanks Smurfette! See ya later!"

"Bye Greedy!" I close the door. "What do you think. Should I tell Hefty what I feel for him?" I ask Baby. Baby giggles and does something close to a nod. I smile. "Lucky you...so young, and not having to worry about anything." I sigh. I never had a childhood because I was created. Sometimes I wonder what being a child is like...

I look back at my diary. I should tell Hefty. If I don't, I'll never get this heavy load off my chest. I grip baby tighter, and head out the door.

I walk over to Hefty's house, and find the windows nailed shut, and a plastic all around his house. His door has a lock on it. In front of the door, there are two shower looking things. I get close to one, and it sprays something in my face. I cough. _What is smurfing on? _I knock on Hefty's door for a while. No answer.

"Papa Smurf!" I call out, and walk to my leader's house. I find him inside, doing something. I don't bother on asking.

"Papa Smurf!" I say.

He turns around. His face is serious. His eyes have no twinkle. I've only seen him like this once, and that was when he thought Brainy was going to die. I swallow.

"What is it, Smurfette?" He asks.

"Oh, Papa, why is Hefty's house all covered with Plastic, and his windows nailed shut?"

"Didn't you go to the meeting I held just a moment ago? I explained everything there."

"I'm afraid I missed it. I didn't know we had a meeting. I didn't hear Harmony call for a meeting." I place Baby on the table. He squeals with joy, and plays with some wood that is on the table. Papa smiles a little.

"Harmony isn't here. In fact, seven smurfs aren't here. They went to go get some supplies I need."

"F-for what?"

"Smurfette...Hefty has fallen very sick. VERY. And I sent smurfs to go get things I need-"

"HEFTY? OH NO! IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY!" I can feel tears threatening to fall.

"I don't know Smurfette. If the seven smurfs I sent arrive on time, chances are that Hefty will be okay. Thing is, we don't know when Hefty's last day will be. It could be tomorrow, the next day, and so on...so stay away from the house. Hefty is really dangerous in this state..."

I can tell it hurts him to have to repeat himself. The words sting my heart. I let the tears fall. My pupils shrink, and I gasp. _Hefty can...DIE?_

Small noises escape my lips, and I back away slowly. Papa Smurf approaches me slowly. "Smurfette...?"

Without a warning, I turn around and bolt out the door.

"SMURFETTE!" Papa calls after me. I hear his footsteps chase after me. Smurfs stare at me run. My heeled shoes fall off along the way. I run to Hefty's house as fast as my legs will smurf me. I find the door unlocked, and I dash in. I find Hefty in his bed. His eyes are closed, and he is drenched with sweat. I feel my body tremble, and my arms reach out for him.

"Smurfette! Get out of there!" Papa Smurf calls from outside. I don't reply. I'm not going to leave.

"SMURFETTE!" Papa's voice quivers. I can tell that he is crying. "PLEASE! Come out, before it's too late!"

"I CAN'T!" I shout back. I fell that I am crying too. "I won't leave Hefty's side!"

"No Smurfette, you can't do that. Y-you have to come out. You'll get poisoned by what Hefty's body is releasing!"

So he got poisoned...I clasp my hands over my mouth and squeeze my eyes shut. My breathing becomes irregular.

"SMURFETTE!" I hear Farmer's voice call to me. "List'n to Papa, and get outta there!" I ignore his voice. Several other smurfs shout something at me, probably to leave, but...

"P-please...Smurfette..." Papa now whispers. It hurts me so much to hear Papa cry. I let out a whimper.

"I can't leave him-m, P-Papa...because...I-I LOVE HIM! I LOVE HEFTY, PAPA SMURF!" I break down there. My cries echo all around the village...first there is silence...

…...And then I hear Papa Smurf sob...

**OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. Quick chappie to set the stage to where this story is heading. R&R!**


	3. Day 1, Pt 2, & Day 2, Pt 1

**Heres the other chapter. I will be going back and forth to where Handy and the others are, to the village. Every time it goes back to where Handy and the others are, it will always be Handy's POV, unless I put it's someone elses. Enjoy! And I don't own the Smurfs!**

**Handy's POV**

"And that's how Hefty got sick," I finish telling my group as we fly to our destination. They just stay staring at me, their mouth's ajar.

"Well, all we need is a little faith, to know we can save Hefty on time," Gutsy finally says. I nod.

"I just hope we can make it on time..." I look back at the map, and see that we are close to our destination. But the sky is now a dark gray. Clouds loom right above our heads. Not a good sign.

"Uh, Handy, I don' think it's a good idea t' be smurfin' so close t' the sky in this condition. Don't ya think?" Clumsy tells me.

"I know, Clumsy," I say. "Feathers, can you fly a bit lower?"

She nods and goes lower. A raindrop hits my arm, and suddenly, it begins to rain hard. The wind suddenly picks up. We hold on To Feathers with all our might, to not get blown away. I put the map in my pants.

"WOAH!" Clumsy shouts and stumbles backwards. He grabs a hold of Feathers's tail. The stork cries out.

"Clumsy!" Brainy shouts and approaches his best friend. He stretches out his hand. "Take my hand!"

"I-I can't reach! UNGH!"

Brainy gets closer. Clumsy extends his hand, but accidentally lets go of the tail with the other. "WAAAAAAH!"

"CLUMSY!" Brainy lunges forward, and grabs Clumsy's hand. Gutsy and Tracker react quickly, and grab onto Brainy's feet. Clumsy and Brainy, are now dangling, bringing Gutsy and Tracker down. Harmony grabs on to Tracker, and Dreamy grabs Gutsy.

"Pull us UP!" Brainy screams, his glasses slipping off his face.

"ARGH! We can't! The wind's too strong!" Gutsy shouts. "Hang on lads!"

"W-we'll tryyyyyyyyy!" Brainy shouts back. "Hang on, Clumsy! Don't let go! Whatever you do, don't let go!"

Those words pierce my heart, and echo through my head. _Don't let go._ Exactly what I don't want my best friend to do. I don't want Hefty to let go of life. Tears sting my eyes.

"Oi! Handy! Aren't ya gonna give us a hand?" Gutsy screams at me. I snap out of the trance I'm in, and Grab Dreamy. "FEATHERS!" I shout. "LAND ON THE GROUND! LAND!"

She obeys and begins to descend. However, lightning flashes right in front of her face. She gives a startled cry and jerks backwards. We all fall off her back, along with our supplies.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We shout. I feel the wind howl all around me, and I feel myself being pulled by gravity. More lightning flashes. Finally, I hit my head on something hard, and my world plunges into darkness.

OoO

"Is he waking up?" A voice says.

"I don't know, but his eyelids are fluttering," A second voice tells the first.

"Oh, gosh, I sure hope he wakes up soon," A third voice says.

I open my eyes and blink. Everything looks blurry. I can make out the faces of the smurfs looking down at me.

"GO-LLY! He's awake!" Clumsy cheers. He walks over to hug me. I smile. Clumsy sure is the sweetest smurf there is. I turn to look at the sky when Clumsy lets me go. Rain drops fall on my face. I can't quite recall what happened.

"OW!" I shout. My head begins to throb, and I grab it. "Ahh...What h-happened?" I ask, feeling my now bandaged head.

"We fell off Feathers, remember? But you smurfed your head hard on a rock. Harmony bandaged it up." Tracker says.

"How long was I out?"

"About 30 minutes."

I stand up abruptly. "We have to get moving! Where's Feathers?"

"We have no idea where Feathers is right now."

"According to what I saw, I saw that Feathers landed somewhere to the far north-" Brainy says. I sigh. I pull out the map, and find something surprising. We landed on a location!

"Smurfs!" I say happily. "We've landed on a location where the..." I pull out the other paper with names. "Um, Dark tree sap is! Yeah! Who has the flask in their bag?"

We all look in our bags, moving around the supplies in there. Finally, Clumsy says, "I got it!"

He hands it to me. "Now all we have to do is find the tree that has the dark tree sap, and we're done with step one!" I cheer. Somehow, I have a feeling that we are going to make it on time. I know Hefty can hold on. He's tough. At least that's one good thing about him.

OoO

**Smurfettes POV**

I sit on a chair next to Hefty, tears falling uncontrollably. The pillow is soaked, combined with Hefty's sweat and my tears. For some reason, Hefty hasn't stopped sweating, but his body is cold! I grab a towel, and wipe his handsome face. I had always hoped that me and Hefty would be together, but not like this. Not like this...

A knock on the door startles me. I turn around and find Papa Smurf coming in, with a suit covering him from head to toe. Must be for protection. Somehow, I can't help but feel contagious.

"Smurfette, I brought you some soup Greedy made," He says and hands it to me. I don't take it.

"I-I can't eat, Papa..." I say.

"You have to. Or else chances are that you won't survive for when the other Smurfs come back."

I think about it, then say, "P-put it there on the drawer..."

Papa Smurf obeys. He then goes and injects something in Hefty's arm. He notices that I'm staring.

"Nutrients and minerals," He explains to me. "Since Hefty can't eat in this state, I have to inject it into his body. Yes, this little bag," He points at a small, clear bag hanging from something, and injected into Hefty's hand, "is like sugar, but it's not enough for his body."

Papa walks to the door to leave, but sighs and faces me. "Don't worry, Smurfette, everything will be fine." My lips tremble. I know he's saying that to make me feel better, but it really doesn't. Papa exits the house, and I hear the shower like thinks spray the stuff they sprayed on my face. Now I know what they're for...disinfection.

"Papa!" I shout.

"What is it?" He asks from outside.

"I was just wondering. Why aren't I asleep like Hefty?"

"When you get infected by the poison Hefty is releasing, it doesn't make you unconscious, but it still is deadly."

"Mmmm..." I say and nod, even though he can't see me. He must have noticed that I have nothing else to say, because I hear him retreat. Once he's gone, I look back at the bowl of soup and grab it. It would have looked delicious if I wasn't so sad, especially because I skipped breakfast, for the fear Hefty would ask me which smurf did I like. But I take a spoonful and put it in my mouth. I feel my cheeks warm up a bit, not that it's cold in here. As I begin to eat, a memory smurfs in my mind. The memory of when I went jogging with Hefty this morning.

This morning he was fine. All happy. And now look at him. All helpless and ill. My fingers tremble, and the bowl slips out of my hands. The bowl hits the ground and breaks. Surprisingly though, there is no more soup in there, so nothing spilled.

I have no sense of time, because the windows are nailed up. But I assume it's almost night, based on how dark the room is. I look to the ceiling, to where the sky is supposed to be, and whisper, "Please, smurfs, come back on time...please...to save Hefty..."

OoO

"Well, we've searched the entire place, and not ONE tree seems to give off sap!" Harmony says angrily. I can tell he's tired. We all are.

"Tracker!" Harmony shouts. "If your nose truly is amazing, why can't you find the right tree?"

"My nose is made to track smurfs down, and other stuff. Can't you see that my name is TRACKER and not FINDER?" Tracker snaps.

"Well what difference is there between those two things? Isn't it the same thing?"

Brainy gets into teaching mode. Oh great...

"The word tracker means-"

"SMURF UP!" Tracker and Harmony shout at the same time. Brainy cowers.

"Guys, calm down!" Gutsy yells at both of them. They turn away, angrily.

"Please, we won't get anything done like this!" Dreamy says, and puts his hands together. "I know you two are tired, we all are, but we can't get angry at each other. We haven't even found one thing yet!"

The two smurfs continue to stay angry. Anger comes over me too. If they don't want to get the job done, then I will! I storm up to the first tree we checked, and look for sap. Nothing. I look back at the smurfs, who are all staring at me.

"WELL?" I bellow at them. "Aren't you smurfs going to help me smurf again?"

They nod quickly and help me. I go over to the second tree, and look for sap. Noth—wait! My hand touches something sticky. I look at the spot, and see dark tree sap oozing out of the tree!

"SMURFS! SMURFS! I found it!" I shout happily, and use the flask to collect the dark sap. Then I put a cork on it. "YEA! Now to find the other things."

I put the flask in my bag, suddenly feeling confident again. I pull out the map. "Now we have to go...here!" my finger jabs the next spot.

"But...we don't have Feathers!" Dreamy tells me.

"So? We can go walking! It's not that far!" Instead of walking though, I break into a run. I hear the other smurfs groan. "WAIT UP!"

OoO

"We reached it!" I cheer and stand tall on a mountain. The other smurfs are out of breath behind me. "Come on! We need to find the ice flower that never melts!" I say and break into another run. The smurfs groan again. I can't help it but laugh a little. This must be How Hefty would feel when we were tired, and he could still keep going. The only thing that keeps me going is the life of Hefty. If not, I would have been just like the other smurfs behind me. My legs want to give in, but my heart doesn't.

"Uh, what exactly does 'n ice flower look like?" Clumsy asks, as he and the others catch up.

"Clumsy, really?" Brainy asks his friend incredulously. "It looks just like a flower, only made out of ice."

"But flowers aren't made out of ice!"

"This one is, though!"

"But, uh, won't it melt, when we smurf it t' Papa smurf?"

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy...didn't you listen? It's the ice flower that NEVER melts!"

"OH! HAHA! I'm sorry, I musta trailed off at that moment."

We arrive to the snowy side of the mountain. Snow covers everything, as far as I can see.

"BRRR! It's c-cold!" Harmony shivers. He looks though his bag, and pulls out a scarf. The rest of us follow suit.

"This shouldn't be so hard!" Gutsy says and jumps into the snow, only to sink two smurfs down. "AHH! Help me lads!"

We laugh a little, but Dreamy and I help him up. "Yeah, that's why Papa Smurf packed these!" I say, and reach In my bag for two pieces of wood, with something where the shoe goes through.

"Well, ya shoulda said so before!" Gutsy growls, but puts on his snow smurfers. Yeah, I made them a long time ago, when I was only 100 years old, and called them snow smurfers. They really come in handy when it snows back in our village.

"Okay, so remember, just look for a flower that is made out of ice! Look hard, because the flower may be camouflaged. Okay, now move out!"

OoO

**Papa Smurfs POV**

I sit in my lab, wondering how my little smurfs are doing. Handy did a good job on choosing the smurfs for the job. I just hope they come on time to save Hefty and Smurfette. Suddenly, I hear the rustling of wings. _Could it be? That fast?_

I rush outside, and find Feathers landing, with a rather sad face. I look at her back. No smurfs are on there. I sigh.

"What's wrong, girl?" I ask her. She lowers her head.

"Did you lose the seven smurfs?" She nods sadly. I notice that her feathers are all wet. Maybe in the rain, they got lost.

"Don't worry. I can tell you the locations I sent them on , and you can go look for them there. Anyways, I'm kind of glad you came back. I actually need you to deliver a letter to those Smurfs, if you can find them." I quickly go back to my lab, write a quick letter, go back outside and tie the letter to Feathers's leg, and tell her the locations I sent the smurfs on. She nods, and flies back of into the sky.

OoO

"I found it! I found it!" Clumsy shouts with glee. I hopefully run to where Clumsy is pointing, only to find that he's pointing at a rock.

I slap my forehead. "Clumsy...that's a rock..."

"I know, I just meant I found th' rock I've been lookin' for my whole life!"

I resist the urge to yell at him. "Yeah, that's nice, I guess...but, please...only say you've found it when you have ACTUALLY found the ice flower!"

"Oh, okay!"

When Clumsy leaves, I sigh in frustration. I thought for sure he had found it. But you can't blame him for having an interest for rocks...

The sun already set behind the horizon, and it's getting colder!

"I think we should rest for the day," Tracker says and sniffs the air. "My nose says that there will be a snowfall tonight. It's safer if we get down from the mountain, and come back tomorrow morning."

"No, we can't leave!" I say. "If we come back tomorrow, the new snow will have most likely covered up the ice flower, maybe even deeper if it's already covered up. Besides, it hasn't started snowing yet. We still have time."

"Only like ten minutes..."

"That's plenty of time! C'mon, please, let's keep searching!" I plead. The smurfs agree. We dig in the snow with our bare hands, and with our feet. Too bad Papa Smurf didn't think of giving us small shovels. Then again, nothing else fits in our bags.

"Hey, I think I- oh, never mind! Just regular ice!" Dreamy yells out.

We continue to dig. Harmony and Tracker seem to have to forgiven each other. They''re talking again. I begin to feel snowflakes on my face. I look up. White sheets of ice slowly drift down onto the ground. Well, if it continues to snow at this rate, then theres no problem.

"We should leave now," Tracker warns. "I sense that harder snowfall is coming."

"Do we have to?" I still ask. Tracker glares at me.

"Yes, we do. I'm never wrong about this stuff. Let's go!"

"OI! TIME TA GO LADS!" Gutsy yells at the other four smurfs.

"What?" Harmony yells back. The wind now begins to pick up.

"I SAID TIME TA GO!"

"OH!" Harmony puts the trumpet to his lips and tries to blow, but no sound comes out. Then his eyes widen.

His lips are stuck to the trumpet.

I watch as Dreamy tries to pull the trumpet off, But then something else catches my eye. A waving motion of back and forth. I turn towards the source, and see Clumsy waving...and running towards me, and Brainy right behind him. As he gets closer, I can see that he's holding an object. THE ICE FLOWER!

"I found it! I found it!" Clumsy shouts happily and trips in the snow. "WOAH!"

Gutsy, who so happens to be close to him, lunges forward and catches the flower. "GOT IT!"

"Uh, nice catch there, Gutsy!" Clumsy says and gets up.

"GUYS! WE really need to Smurf out of here!" Tracker bellows. I notice that the snowfall is now heavy. I can hardly see anything.

"Alright! Everysmurf grab on to each other, and don't let go!" I feel a smurf grab my shoulders as I lead the way through the heavy snow. Tight grip. Must be Gutsy.

Clumsy trips, and sends us falling like dominoes. "CLUMSY!"

Once back on foot, I shout over the wind, "Does anysmurf see a way out of this storm?"

I hear Tracker sniff the air once more. "I smell dirt to your left!" He shouts. I turn to the left, and begin walking that way. "Yeah! Keep going that way!"

"Tell me if I head to a wrong direction!"

"Yeah!"

I walk a little more, with the other 6 smurfs following me. Suddenly, I slip, pulling my group down, and begin to roll downwards.

"WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" We shout. I feel snow gather all around us like a snowball. I feel myself getting rolled around, and bump into my other fellow smurfs. "OW!"

Finally, we get pulled down hard by a gravitational force, and then we hit hard, rocky floor. I'm the first one to recover.

"Is everysmurf alright?" I ask. Their heads pop out of the big snowball we were in. They nod. We are now at the bottom of the mountain, away from the snow.

"Well, that was one way to roll us off the mountain!"Tracker laughs. I stare at him.

"Please don't tell me that you are getting to be like Jokey..." I tell him. "Gutsy! Do you still have the ice flower?"

"Yah! Safe and sound in my bag!" He pulls it out. I sigh in relief.

"MRPHHHG!" Harmony says, his lips still stuck to the trumpet. Dreamy grabs the horn and pulls with all his might. It comes off with a painful sound.

"YOW!" Harmony howls. "Ow, thanks, Dreamy."

"Yeah, anytime."

"Hey, can somesmurf help me find my glasses?" Brainy asks and blindly feels for them.

"Uh, I would, Brainy, uh, if I wasn't seein' everythin' so blurry!" Clumsy tells his friend. I laugh.

"Clumsy, you have Brainy's glasses on your face!" I tell him.

"Huh? OH! Hyu-hyu-hyu! Here ya go, Brainy!" Clumsy gives Brainy his glasses.

I look up at the sky. "WE should get going..." I murmur.

"No, we should rest," Dreamy says. "It's night already. We'll need all the strength we can get for the next place. It's pretty far, isn't it?"

I check the map. Dreamy is right. It is pretty far. And without Feathers, it will take us a long time to get there. I am feeling pretty exhausted.

"But we can't waste any time! Hefty could be dead by tomorrow!" I cry out. _That's right. He could..._

"He won't!" Gutsy butts in. "Besides, we won't finish getting the things by tomorrow! It'll take us days!"

"But the most we have is one week, one day!" My eyes water.

"Hefty is a fighter, Handy, and ya know that! Ya know that he can fight until that last day. But for now, we need sleep!" He lays down on the floor, and pulls out a blanket from his bag. I never actually saw how many things can fit in that tiny bag.

"But..."

"No buts! Now get yer butt on tha floor and sleep!"

All the other smurfs are already on the floor, sleeping. I sigh. It's true, we do need sleep. But...I don't want to get back to the village too late.

I look inside my bag, and find a blue blanket. I lay it on the floor, and lay down next to Harmony. Soon, I feel my eyes droop, and close.

* * *

_You're too late...TOO LATE!_

"Huh? Who's there?" I can feel my heart beat faster and faster. Frantically, I look around, looking for the voice that spoke. All I see is a white background.

_You look too long on the journey, and now you pay the price, on never seeing your Best friend alive ever again..._

"WHAT?" Tears fill my eyes. "WHO A-ARE YOU? W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

Instead of an answer, I see two smurfs laying on the floor, lifeless. One body is Hefty, and the other...SMURFETTE...?

_You are too late. Why return, when this is all you will see. Your best friend, and the one he loved...DEAD!_

I reach for Hefty's body, but it suddenly disappears. My shoulders tremble, and I sob hard. But my sobs can't drown out the voice in my head.

_THEY'RE GONE! YOU WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN ALIVE! YOU WERE TOO LATE! TOO LATE! TOO LATE!_

"STOP! STOP!" I cry out, and cover my ears. I fall to my knees.

_TOO LATE! TOO LATE! TOO LATE! **TOO LATE!**_

* * *

"GYAAAH!" I shout and open my eyes. I see six faces over me, looking at me. My heart is pounding like smurf. My wet face tells me I was crying.

"Are you okay?" Brainy asks me, his eyes magnified behind his spectacles.

"Y-Yeah..." I sit up. "J-just a nightmare..." I sniff and wipe my eyes. They know what kind of nightmare I had.

"Uh, do ya need a hug?" Clumsy offers and extends his arms towards me. I nod. Usually, I am not the hugging type, especially because we are all male smurfs, but I really need it right now. When he hugs me, I begin to sob hard, so hard that Clumsy lets go.

"OH GOSH! I'm sorry! Did I squeeze ya?" He asks.

"N-no...I-it's n-not you..." I hiccup. He hugs me again.

"Hey, 'member, everythin'll come out alright! We'll get back home on time! We'll save your best friend!" I feel teardrops fall on my shoulders. Clumsy must be crying a little, remembering when he thought he lost Brainy. He would understand my feelings. I return the hug.

"Gosh, ya don' have anythin' o' magic, like I had with Brainy, but one thing's for sure, is that ya gotta have faith. We told ya before! An' that's the best kind o' magic this world has!"

I nod. "Y-you're right. Thank you, Clumsy." I break the hug. One thing that still bothers me though, is why did I see Smurfette in my dream too? I hope she didn't...nah, I don't think so...or...could it be...?

"We better get back ta sleep lads!" Gutsy tells everysmurf. I'm afraid to go back to sleep, though. I don't want to dream of the same thing I just did. But soon, I find myself laying back down, and my eyes closing .

* * *

"This is all your fault, YOUR FAULT!" An angry Papa Smurf shouts at me. I flinch.

"But Papa, how can it be my fault, if you said that we didn't know-"

"SILENCE! You led the journey, and you came back too late. Now look at what has become of your best friend! And SMURFETTE!" He points sharply into the ground, and I see two stones, with Hefty's and Smurfette's names on them. I gasp.

And on the floor, the words:

YOU ARE TOO LATE. YOU ARE TOO LATE. YOU ARE TOO LATE.

Over and over, they repeat. I cover my eyes and cry. Papa Smurf fades, and the same white background returns.

_What did I tell you...didn't I say you would be too late?_

And the voice begins to laugh. A terrible laugh, that makes me cry out...

* * *

"STOP!" I shout. My voice echoes in the darkness. My eyes open, and I find myself trembling. Another nightmare. Just another nightmare. I breathe a sigh of relief. Nosmurf awoke. Good thing, too.

I stand up. Maybe a good, small walk will help me.

I pick out a flashlight from my bag, and walk along the rocky road. As I come across a few plants, I hear the rustling of wings. I freeze. _Could it be an owl?_

My head slowly turns to look up, and I gasp.

"FEATHERS!"

The stork hears me, and gives a cry of joy. She swoops down, and lands. I run up to her, and hug her feathery body.

"Oh, Feathers! Thank Smurfs I found you!" Then, I notice a paper attached to her leg. She lets me grab it. It reads:

**Dear Smurfs,**

**I hope you are all doing well? I noticed that you all lost Feathers, how that happened, I don't know. Anyways, I hope that Feathers has found you, and that you are now reading this letter. Hefty is still ill, but he's getting worse. I hope that you can all hurry, and come back on time. Another bad news. Smurfette has fallen ill, too. She entered Hefty's house, after I told her that he was sick. I told her to come out of there, but she refused. She loves Hefty. I never would have guessed. And now, she too, is ill. Anyways, What I want to tell you all, is that once you gather all of the ingredients you need, make the potion over there. I need it ready for when you return. I need you to make it over there, because it needs to cool down before use, and the ride back on Feathers should cool it down enough. Take care, my little Smurfs, and I hope to see you soon!**

**Papa Smurf**

**P.S.: When the potion is done, it needs some words to be recited. I've run out of room to write those words, but Brainy should know them. Just remember, Brainy, life.**

I finish reading the letter. Oh, smurfs, Hefty is worse! But now that we have Feathers, things should be easier. And Smurfette, oh, Smurfette...why...

So my nightmare was right about Smurfette. I just hope that's all it was right about, and not the too late part.

I look back at the PS. Life? What does Papa Smurf mean about life? Well, Brainy should know. I mean, Papa Smurf is saying it to him.

A huge yawn escapes my mouth. Feathers nudges me with her beak, and puts her wing around me. Ooh...feels so comfortable. My eyes close.

OoO

**Harmony's POV**

When we woke up, Handy was nowhere. We searched everywhere, until we found him. Boy, were we surprised to find him Sleeping with Feathers.

Now, we are on our journey to get the other thing. A rare mushroom on a grassy land. At least that's what it looks like on the map. We are riding Feathers there. Handy is finishing reading the note Papa sent.

"And that's it." He says, rolling up the paper.

"Oh NO! NOT SMURFETTE!" Dreamy shouts.

"She will be saved," Gutsy tells us. "I hope."

"What does Papa mean by life?" Brainy asks himself.

"You mean, you don't know?" Handy asks him. Brainy shrugs.

"I don't know what he's talking about. I've heard him say many things about life. I'll try to remember, though."

"Please try!" He peers over the storks head. "Okay, Feathers, we're here!"

Once we land, we sit down and eat a quick breakfast of smurfberries. Then, we set out.

"Alright, now, remember. This mushroom is yellow, with brown spots. It's not poisonous, so don't be afraid to grab it with your hands," Handy tells us. We nod.

"Search quickly, but don't miss a spot!"

I peer over some dry grass, and bugs fly in my face. One actually gets into my mouth and I spit it out. Disgusting.

"Gosh, it sure is hot out here!" I hear Clumsy's voice behind me. I turn to look at him, and nod.

"That's why the grass is so dry," I tell him. "Help me look over here!"

We go around a big rock, and look inside more dry grass.

"Uh, don't mushrooms usually grow on wet places 'r somethin'?" Clumsy asks me, while swatting a fly away from his face.

"I guess, but Papa Smurf circled this location, so I guess it must be here."

Clumsy nods, and peers over more dry grass.

OoO

**Smurfettes POV**

I yawn and wake up. Another morning. But this morning, I can't go out and water my poor flowers. I can't say good morning to all the wonderful smurfs. I can't go and eat at the table with all the other Smurfs, I can't be happy. The only company I have, is my darling Hefty, who won't wake up.

Oh, I miss Baby! I want to hold him in my arms, tickle him, kiss his soft cheeks, take him a bath...but I can't. I bury my face in my hands.

A soft babbling makes me look up. I look at a window that I have never seen before. A window Hefty has that's close to the floor. It's not nailed up with wood, though. And there, I see Baby, waving his little arms excitedly. I approach the window, and kneel down. Big mistake.

Baby extends his arms towards me, wanting me to pick him up. I extend a hand towards him. He shouts with happiness. My hand touches the window. Baby leans forward, to touch my hand, but all he touches is glass. I watch as his mouth begins to move downward with wonder, on why he can't reach me. He pushes with all his might on the window. His bottom lip begins to quiver. My eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, Baby, I want to hold you in my arms. I want to grab you, and kiss you, a-and, so many other things..." I whisper.

He bangs on the window with frustration. Tears fill his small eyes. And he begins to cry.

"I-I'm sorry, Baby...I-I'm so sorry..." I stand up. It was a mistake to go over to him. I walk away from the window. His cries feel like a stab to my heart. I feel like as it I have just abandoned my baby.

"Aaaaaah!" He wails. I look a him again. His tiny hands are making grabbing motions towards me. My lips tremble, and I quickly get a cloth, and cover the window.

OoO

**Harmony's POV**

It's too hot to continue...I can't take this heat anymore! I raise my water sack to my lips, and drink the last drop in there. Ugh. Feels just like a desert...

Dreamy and I have already given up, but not the other Smurfs, especially not Handy. His face has a determined look.

"HEY! I believe I smurfed it!" Gutsy shouts. We hopefully run up to him. "Is this it, Handy?"

Handy looks at the mushroom he found, and at the little picture that Papa Smurf drew. "Looks like it...Yeah, I think it is!" He says and picks it up. "Good work, Gutsy!"

"Yah, no problem!"

"Alright, smurfs! Onto the next thing!"

We all cheer. Finally, to get out of this dreadful heat! My trumpet seems to be melting.

We all climb on Feathers's back. She gracefully takes off into the sky. Handy opens up the map, and frowns.

"Well that's funny...I just noticed it." He says.

"What? What's funny?" Tracker asks. Handy shows him the map.

"Papa Smurf only circled the map four times instead of 10. I put an X over the places we already went to, and now there's just one location that's circled left!"

"Well maybe all the other things we need to get are all in the same place! See?" Brainy suggests and points at the map. "Papa Smurf circled this building...ruins...like thing. SO everything must be in there!"

"I guess, sounds reasonable..."

"Wow, Brainy, ever since you had that surgery, everything you say seems to make sense now," I joke. He scowls.

"Alright, Feathers! To the...ruins!"

**OoO**

**Papa Smurfs POV**

I sigh as I sit in my lab once more. I can't really do anything except worry. Maybe a book will help me relax...

I pick the biggest book off my shelf, and sit back down. I look over the places I sent Handy and his group to. The thing about this book, is that it changes over time. When a certain ingredient grows in another location, different than what it says on the book, the book changes. I took a quick glance at where the items were located, before I sent the smurfs on the journey, and circled the places on the map. I can't help but wonder where my little smurfs could now be...

I read a little on the ice flower, then I flip the page and read about some other ingredients. It seems to be helping me relax. However, just as I am about to close the book, a big, bold **CAUTION **catches my eye. I have never smurfed something in here with the word caution...

My eyes widen as I read the page. It reads:

**CAUTION**

**These once beautiful ruins have fallen apart. The generous fairy who used to live here has moved on. As she once gave out things to organisms who truly needed them, things are still given out. However, there are challenges to face. And one must fight to get them. Once in these ruins, there is no turning back. If going alone, one must reach the end to obtain all the things they so need. If going in a group, at least one individual must reach the end, or they will all be lost forever. There have been no known survivors who have entered these ruins, and come back out to see the day.**

"OH MY SMURFS!" I scream. I should have read this before! Quickly, I grab a paper, and ink, and write a letter, to my smurfs, to come back. To not enter those ruins. I whistle, and a small bluebird appears on my windowsill. Some time ago, this bluebird had a broken wing, and I helped take care of it. Young Nat was not around. And now, this fellow is my friend.

"Please, I sent seven of my smurfs on a Journey, and I need them back! Can you please smurf them this letter? I expect that they are on their way to the dry, grassy area beyond the mountains."

The bluebird chirps in agreement. I finish tying the letter to his leg, and he flies off.

"I hope I'm not too late..."

OoO

**Handy's POV**

"Well...these ruins don't look as nice as they do on the map," I comment.

"Uh, it actually look like cheese," Clumsy says and laughs.

Everything is so dusty, and old, and crumbly, and rocky. Right now, we are standing in front of a huge, building like ruin, with a hole, leading inside. I touch the rock.

"Is it safe?" Gutsy asks. "Not that I'm scared, but, I mean, does it look like it can collapse, er somethin'?"

"No, seems pretty firm."

"Alright, then, let's get going! There's no time to lose!" He walks in.

"I have always dreamed of going in ruins!" Dreamy says and follows Gutsy.

"B-But are you sure they won't collapse?" Brainy stutters. "I-I mean I trust you and all, but-"

I say nothing and pull him in. The other smurfs follow.

"Wow, it sure is dark in here!" Clumsy exclaims. "DO one of ya have a flashlight?"

"I do!" I tell Clumsy and take it out. I turn it on. On the wall, there are weird symbols.

"Gosh, what does that mean?"

Brainy clears his throat. "Ahem, allow me to read it to you all. Papa Smurf taught me how to read this ancient language. He didn't tell you all, but he began studying it after the scroll with the magic word-"

"JUST READ IT!" We shout.

"Agh, fine, fine! Ahem. A-" He suddenly stops, his finger in mid air. He turns to look at us, his eyes glowing blue. Then, he opens his mouth, but instead of his whiny voice, a soft, female voice speaks.

"Welcome, strangers. My name is Greta. I am the entrance to beyond the ruins. First, state your names."

We stare at each other in shock. Some kind of spirit or something possessed Brainy's body, for sure. "Umm...w-well," I begin. "I'm Handy Smurf."

"I'm Clumsy Smurf!" Clumsy states, and stumbles.

"I'm Gutsy Smurf!" Gutsy says.

"I'm Harmony Smurf," Harmony chirps.

"I'm Tracker Smurf," Tracker says.

"And I'm Dreamy," Dreamy says. "And I believe you have taken over the body of Brainy Smurf."

"Yes, I must use a body to speak. But when an individual comes alone, I get into his or her body, and speak in his or her mind. Anyways, welcome, Smurfs. Beyond this wall, you will face terrors, challenges, hardships. You will need to fight, to reach what you want. If you manage to make it to the end, I will see you there. All of you may make it to the end. Maybe only one of you, maybe none. But I will tell you this. If you lose someone along the way, and at least one of you manages to get to the end, you will see that lost smurf again. If none of you make it, you will all be lost, forever."

I swallow. "H-have any individuals ever gotten to the end?"

"Brainy" smiles wickedly. "That is for you to find out...I will wait for you at the end...if you make it," Greta laughs horribly, and then, the glowing blue eyes of Brainy disappear. His eyes droop, and he falls forward. I catch him.

"W-well," I say. "We can't turn back-"

The opening to the ruin closes up, leaving us with only the flashlight for light.

"We really can't turn back anymore. So, we have to be brave, and get through this. We can do this!"

The smurfs cheer, except for Brainy, who asks, "W-what just happened?"

The wall in front of us dissolves, and we all step forward. Then the wall reappears, making it now impossible, to turn back.

**Woah, long chapter, but I really wanted to get to the last part! That's why I did everything else so quickly. I know, so many POV'S! XP This story is reminding me of Johan's Crusade by Sasami2002, but it will be different, WAY different. Hope you enjoyed, and next chapter should be up soon. Review PLZ!**


	4. Day 2, Part 2

**OH GOSH! WHAT A SCARE!**

**Oh doctors...they really can scare you sometimes...**

**Man, I wasn't feeling too well some time ago. I had bruises and little red spots on my whole body. My parents took me to the doctors, and they thought I had leukemia! Those docs really need to go back to studying. They made me cry! :'(**

**Turns out I only had low blood platelet count. Had to go to the Hospital for three days, though :( But now, I'm feeling much better and am now resting at home. Good thing it wasn't cancer :) ANYWAYS...**

**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY GOSH! Kiss-the-smurf, I LOVE your DeviantArt drawings! :D**

**Ahem, so sorry about that, I just get excited when I see really, REALLY good drawings. Sheesh, I'm in a bit of a writers block for this chapter :( But I sort of have an idea for this, while I was at the hospital, I had thinking time. Anyways, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy! Oh, and don't even ask about the chapter names...XD I don't own the smurfs.**

**Handy's POV**

"Soooooo," Tracker says to break the silence. We have been standing in the same spot for who knows how long, ever since the wall behind us closed.

"Gosh! It sure is creepy over here!" Clumsy states. It actually is. Something red and slimy is along the walls, there are no torches, water from who knows where drips to the floor, and occasionally, something like a voice can be heard.

"Well, let's go!" I say, trying to sound braver than I felt. So we begin to walk through a dark, long hallway. Suddenly, my flashlight's light begins to flicker.

"OH NO NO NO!" I shout and bang on the flashlight. "No don't run out of battery!"

Yes, recently, I have invented something, and called it battery. Papa Smurf tells me that there is something like that in the human world, only theirs is run by electricity, and mine, by fire. Kinda complicated to explain, though.

I open up the flashlight, where the battery is. It's basically a fire that gets turned on whenever the flashlight is turned on, by a small, tiny flamethrower, and the lens at the front of the flashlight makes the light expand. Get what I mean?

I barely have enough time to see the flame flicker, and then die out, leaving us in total darkness. "Oh, smurfs..."

A snicker to the left of me startles me. _Scared...?_ A voice coos. The voice of Greta.

"Not a chance!" I growl. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be waiting for us at the end?"

_Oh I am...I'm just talking you you in your head...something in this room gives me the power to do that_.

"Yeah, that's nice, whatever."

"Uh, who're ya talkin' to, Handy?" Clumsy's voice asks.

I listen for Greta's voice to continue. Nothing. "No one. Come on, let's keep going!"

"But, how will we know where we're all going?" Dreamy asks.

"All you smurfs, try to grab each others shoulders, feel around for each other, and I'll lead the way." A smurf grabs my face.

"Oh, sorry, whose face am I touching?" Tracker's voice says.

"Mi-rpgh" I half say, because Tracker covers my mouth accidentally.

"Oh, Sorry, Handy."

A smurf yelps. "T-that's my tail!" Brainy's voice.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Brainy!" Clumsy says through the dark.

"Hey, whose grabbing my trumpet?"

"My feather fell off!"

"You're smurfing on my foot!"

"OWW! Watch it!"

"That's my waist! Not my shoulders!"

"Somesmurf dropped my hat!"

"You're grabbing my nose!"

"You poked my eye!"

"You're pulling my ear!"

"Oww, stop STEPPING ON ME!"

"There! Got your shoulders!"

"Me too!"

"Me three! wait, I think that's someones head..."

"I found a hat!"

"That's mine!"

"AAH! My glasses fell off!"

CRACK!

"OH! SORRY! Glass is still on them, though, just cracked..."

"My trumpet fell! Never mind, got it!"

I sigh. I knew this would take a while, but eventually, we get organized. I feel along the smooth wall, hoping that there are no spiders. I touch something sticky and silky. GAH! Spiderweb! I wipe my hand on Trackers hand, which is touching my shoulder.

"HEY!" He shouts. I smile.

Eventually, we reach a door, and torches turn on. I squint in the light. In front of me, there is a huge stone door. Strange symbols are once again on the door.

"Ahem, let me do the reading!" Brainy says smugly.

"Last time you did that, Greta possessed your body," Harmony says.

Brainy's eyes narrow behind his cracked spectacles. But he clears his throat. "Ahem...uh...O-open up door, to our first challenge test, please let us through, and we'll do the rest...wow, even here they use rhyming..."

The door slowly opens up with a rumbling sound. We still hold on to each other's shoulders, and walk into a dimly lit room. The smell in there is horrible!

"Well, well, well..." Greta's voice speaks, but this time, not only in my head. "You are all lucky to have someone who knows how to read the ancient language, because many get stuck behind the door that just opened. Did you smurfs not notice how many skulls and skeletons were piled up over there?"

I feel Trackers hands tense up. A small scream escapes somesmurfs lips. But I frown. I can imagine Greta smiling evilly at us, even though the only way I can imagine her, Is through Brainy's body.

"Well, what challenge do we have here?" I shout at her, anger bubbling in my veins. I hear her soft laughter. If she were solid, I would want to punch her in the face. Man, I'm sounding a lot like Hefty, now...

She continues to laugh. Finally, she says, "Poor, little Smurfs...you have no idea what waits for you. Are you sure, you want to suffer?"

"S-suffer?" Brainy squeaks.

"Yes. You see, most that get past that door you just passed, don't make it further than this."

Finally, I notice it. Many skeletons lie against the rotting walls of the ruins. A bead of sweat runs down my face.

"We have to do this..." I murmur. "WE'RE READY FOR THE CHALLENGE!"

She's silent for a moment. "As you wish...oh, this will be amusing..."And her laughter echoes all around the walls, before finally fading.

Then, the room turns dark. Pitch black again. Her voice comes up again.

"Now, listen up. I assume that there are more of you smurfs somewhere, so what you will see, will be your fellow smurfs. Now whatever you do...don't talk to them,.don't help them, and don't cry out 'STOP!' There is a way, how you can stop from seeing this, but you must figure it out. If one of you does cry out, or help out...ALL of you will be stuck here, and you will all die here." She laughs once more.

Suddenly, I am in the forest. Alone. I don't see any of my group around me, nor the other smurfs. Suddenly...

I spot a smurf at the edge of a cliff, just standing there. I walk over to him. As I get closer, I see that it's Farmer. He faces me, and waves, but suddenly, the cliff collapses. My heart stops. I run towards the cliff, and see Farmer hanging on to a root, for dear life.

"H-help m-me...Handy!" He shouts at me. My hand begins to reach out for him. He reaches for mine. But before they touch, I remember the warning, and my hand withdraws. Farmer gasps in disbelief.

"HELP!" Someone else shouts. I turn towards the source, and see Gargamel capturing some smurfs. His pot pf boiling water is already ready.

"Hahaha! There's no escape from me!" Gargamel shouts. The captured Smurfs look at me with pleading eyes. My eyes widen, and I look away.

Flying Smurf's plane crashes badly into a nearby tree. He falls out and lands on the ground, badly hurt.

"P-please help me..." He says weakly. My eyes begin to water. _Oh smurfs, come on, Handy, you know this isn't real..._

"Handy! Ah, ah can't hold on much longa!" Farmer shouts. The root is breaking. Tears flood his eyes, and he looks at me, so helplessly.

"Handy! Handy!" Jokey comes up to me, running. "Y-ya've got to help me! Baby is stuck in a house, and I can't open the door! And the house is on fire!"

My eyes widen, and I see where he is pointing. Indeed, a house smurfed on fire. Baby is screaming! The sound breaks my heart. I see Papa Smurf come up to me, coughing.

"H-H-Handy...help...me..." He falls to the floor, breathing weakly.

No, not Papa...no...

"Handy...please..."

I look away, unable to touch him.

"Handy..." He struggles to crawl to me, and then grabs my foot. "P-please..." He coughs violently.

I can't take this much longer...I want it to stop...

"HANDYYY!" Farmer yells, and the root breaks. I hear his yell and then, his yell dies. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Into the soup pot!" Gargamel sings and laughs. He dumps the captured smurfs into the boiling water.

"HELPPP!" They cry out. I see their teary eyed faces one last time, before Gargamel covers the pot.

_NO! NO! NO! NO!_

"HANDY!" The smurflings cry out. I see them stuck in quicksand, waist deep already. "Help us!" I just stare at them. I can imagine how they must feel with me just standing there, and not helping.

"Wallowing walruses!" Sassette cries. "Why won't you help us?"

I clench my teeth, and squeeze my fists.

"Handy..." Papa Smurf cries softly. Azrael jumps over me, and grabs Papa Smurf by the tail, and takes him to Gargamel.

_PAPA!_

"HANDY! HELP ME HELP BABY!" Jokey shouts.

I can hear Baby's frightened screams. He is wailing. I cover my eyes with my hand. Tears spill down my cheeks. I can't do anything.

"HANDY!"

And the house with Baby catches more on fire. Baby wails harder.

_Stop...make it stop...no more...I can't take much more of this..._I think.

_GO ahead and shout it...I don't mind...I would love to see you smurfs perish in this very room," _Greta snickers.

"HANDY! HELP ME!" Smurfette shouts from somewhere. I run over to the other edge of the cliff, and see Smurfette hanging on to a rope with one hand, and holding on to Hefty with the other. My eyes widen more than they are now.

My best friend looks up at me, his eyes pleading. "Help us!"

The rope is ripping. Below them, there is a rapid current of water.

"HELP!" Smurfette shouts and big tears roll down her face.

_I can't! _I shout at them in my head. _I'm sorry!_

"HANDY!" Jokey bellows. I turn around and see him getting put in the soup pot by Gargamel.

"HANDY!"

"Handy!"

"H-handy!

"H-HANDY!

"HANDYYYYYYYYY!"

My head is flooded with my own name, by smurfs who need my help. I fall to my knees, and clutch my head. I can't do anything, but hear their desperate shouts.

"Handy..." Hefty says. I look down at him.

"W-why are you doing this to your best friend...why won't you help me...and the girl he loves..."

My lips tremble. Tiny sounds escape my mouth.

"Handy!" Smurfette shouts. The rope is about to snap. "Please!"

SNAP!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDY!" They shout together. I watch them fall into the river, and they disappear from my view. And then...

Silence...

My shoulders tremble. My breath comes in great gasps. I hug myself.

"Yes! Azrael! We WON! WE FINALLY WON!" Gargamel's hideous voice echoes in my head.

_Do you want to see more...? Those weren't all your smurfs..._Greta cackles.

_No more...please...no more... _I moan.

_Oh, I love to see you suffer! It's too bad you weren't able to save any of them...soon there won't be any more of you left..._

_Huh?_

_Who said this was only an illusion?_

I take a shuddering breath. _Wait...this can't be real...You lie!_This can't be real...Hefty and Smurfette are ill...Hefty can't be conscious...

_IT'S JUST AN ILLUSION! JUST AN ILLUSION! JUST...AN...ILLUSION!_

_And now..._

_NO MORE! PLEASE, NO MORE! _I open my mouth to shout out, and then-

A loud trumpet sound brings me back to my senses. The scene fades, and I'm back in the room, shivering and sweating. The other smurfs are blinking, and looking around, confusedly, and tears in their eyes.. I spot Harmony, playing his trumpet with all his might. The awful sound echoes all around the walls, and we all cover our ears. Finally, Harmony stops, panting, sweating, tears in his eyes, and his face, red.

"Aww...how boring..." Greta whines. She's beginning to sound like like a spoiled little girl who watches torture for pleasure. I frown at her voice. My arms tremble.

She sighs. "But, a deal is a deal."

A hole in the wall opens up for us to advance. Quickly, we run through it, and it closes up behind us.

"But just remember, there are more challenges you will face, and those challenges won't always be in in a room like this. You'll see..."

Once again, she cackles. I roll my eyes. I just want to smurf her up! I turn to Harmony.

"How did you know?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I felt the urge to play my trumpet. Despite all those horrible things I saw...My hands just sort of raised the horn to my lips," He sighs.

"Thank you, though, you saved us all...I was about to shout 'STOP'."

He smiles at me.

Gutsy inhales hard. "Well, that's tha first thing that has ever made me cry!" He admits.

"I knew it wasn't real all along," Brainy claims. He lies. I saw his teary-eyed face.

"We should get going," I say. Who knows how much time that little challenge took...

OoO

**Papa Smurfs POV**

All I can do is wait...and wait...and wait... My finger taps on my desk, and I can't help it but look outside all the time. I sent my little smurfs the message to come back, because there is another way to make the potion to cure Hefty and Smurfette. Thing is, that other way takes longer...But if they're in the ruins...who knows how long they'll take, or if they'll ever smurf back.I should have seen that warning sooner. If only that fairy didn't move out. But why did she? Oh smurfs...

A tweet catches my attention. The little bluebird is standing on the window, tweeting rapidly, and jumping. I run over to him.

"Did you deliver the message to them?" I ask. The little bird continues to jump. And I notice the note on his leg, still attached. Maybe they sent me another letter...but where would they get another paper and ink?

With my heart thumping, my trembling fingers reach out for the note, and open it.

….it's the same one I sent...

My fist pounds the wall hard, and my eyes squeeze shut. I'm too late to warn them! Oh, I just hope that they make it out alright. They have to...or I don't know what I'll do...

OoO

**Smurfettes POV**

I sit on a chair next to Hefty's bed. I touch his smooth face. Sweat disgusts me, but not on Hefty. His whole face is sweaty. His body is still cold, and his face is hotter than ever. Dr. Smurf has been injecting medicines into Hefty, hoping that his fever will go down. But nothing. No improvement.

I still don't feel ill, despite the poison coming of his body. But maybe soon, I will.

"Hefty, I-i should have told you what I felt...before this..." I whisper. A hot tear rolls off my cheek, and onto Hefty's face. It seems to evaporate. "But would you have cared enough? Would you have cared, not just because I'm the only young adult Smurfette in the village?"

My eyes squeeze shut, and my mouth quivers. I lean down and place a kiss on his burning cheek. I smile slightly.

"I love you...my Hefty..."

OoO

**Dreamy's POV**

"Whew...uh...can we rest now?" Clumsy pants.

"No," Handy says firmly.

"Oh, gosh, but we've been walkin' for so long now, I need ta rest!"

"WE have to keep going!"

"But HANDY-"

"NO!"

Handy whirls around and shouts at the klutz, "We have no time to lose! I know I've smurfed that so many times already, but I can't let Hefty die!"

Clumsy cowers. Brainy covers up for him. "Hey! Don't shout at Clumsy! Can't you see that he's tired! As a matter of smurf, I am too!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Anyways, we need to smurf out of here, as fast as we can! You didn't want YOUR BEST FRIEND DEAD, AND NEITHER DO I!"

"WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?I THINK THAT WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR SO LONG THAT HE MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD ALREADY!"

Handy's eyes widen. Beads of tears line up at the edge of his eyes, and spill down. He whirls around, and furiously continues walking.

"Nice going, BRAINY!" Gutsy snaps and pushes Brainy a little. I give him an angry look. I can't believe that he would say that to Handy. Then, I look away, and follow Handy. I catch up to him.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask. He says nothing, and continues to walk. Why would I say such a thing? Of course he's not okay...

My pace slows down, until Tracker catches up to me. I exchange glances with him. Suddenly, something catches my eye. Something moving along the wall. Nervously, I tap on Trackers shoulder.

"What?" He asks.

"D-did you see something move?" I say looking around. Tracker looks at me, as if I'm paranoid.

"Um, no... are you okay?"

Something slithers again, in the dim light coming from somewhere. I begin to tremble.

"T-Tracker...s-something r-really is here..." Man, I feel like Scaredy!

"I don't see anything, but rock, and moldy stuff!"

"D-don't you smurfs hear it?" I whisper to the others behind me.

"Hear what?" Harmony asks.

"Yeah, uh, I don' hear nothin'!" Clumsy states. Brainy doesn't seem to hear me. He's just staring at the floor with a face of guilt.

These ruins must be playing things on me. After all, it's sort of like a Labyrinth...I've dreamed of being in ruins,...but why am I so scared? I'm not the kind to get scared easily!

Suddenly, my senses seem to tense up. A fast whipping motion shoots past me, and hits Handy hard on the back. He shouts, and falls, the pencil flying from his left ear.

"HANDY!" We shout and run to him. Tracker helps him up.

"Ow, what was that?" Handy asks, rubbing his back. Clumsy gives him back his pencil.

"Sounded like a whip," I say. Nervously, I glance behind me. Nothing is there. And then...

The slithering comes back. But this time, I'm certain that I'm not the only one who smurfed that.

"W-what's that?" Harmony whimpers.

"I don't know..." Handy mutters.

A low rumbling noise gets us quiet. It gets louder, so loud that the Earth begins to quake. And suddenly, thick, flailing vines dash up from the ground, and at us.

"!" Brainy shouts. There's no need for him to tell us that. My feet sprint as fast as they can. More vines tumble in through the walls. One lunges at me. I jump, and it groans angrily. I watch as Handy is grabbed by the foot, by a thin vine. He grunts, and uses the pencil to stab the small vine. It whines and lets him go.

Brainy and Clumsy are behind, mainly because Clumsy keeps tripping because of all the rocks on the floor. And Brainy is tripping a bit, but he' s mostly helping his friend up.

"Come on, hurry, Clumsy!" Brainy mutters, his eyes widened with fear.

"I'm hurryin'! As fast as I ca—WOAH!" Clumsy trips again. Gutsy gives a frustrated sigh, and goes back to help them. He lifts the Klutz onto his shoulder, and pulls Brainy along.

Vines now grow from the ceiling. I have to dodge pieces of falling rock to not get smurfed.

"Dreamy! Look out!" Somesmurf shouts.

"Huh?" I get pushed out of the way, as a vine hits Tracker. He yelps and falls. I help him up.

"Oh, are you okay?" I ask.

"Ow...ah...y-yeah," He winces.

My eyes go to the ceiling. "Tracker! Look out!" I pull Tracker to the side with all my might, as a huge rock comes tumbling down where he stood before.

"Oh, thanks!" He pants. I nod and begin to run again.

The hallway seems to go on forever. With no turns, or nothing. A vine grabs my wrist, but I cut it off. I stumble on a rock.

"I see a door!" Handy shouts from ahead. "A-AND IT'S CLOSING!"

My eyes widen and I pick up the pace. Tracker does the same. There! I see the door! Like about 300 smurfs away! And it IS closing!

I watch as Handy goes through the closing door. But a sharp pain sears through my arm, and I see four red lines. The vines have thorns!

I dodge another rock, which barely misses me. Harmony now slips through the door. Just 250 smurfs away now...just 250...

Another vine hits my face, leaving cuts on it for sure! A thick vine aims for my face. I duck. One aims for my feet. I jump, but when I land, another thick vine lunges at my foot. I don't have time to jump, so it grabs me. Its thorns pierce my ankle.

"YOW!" I shout. Other vines begin to wrap around me. Desperately, I wiggle, to try to get free, but no use! A vine closes around my neck. Slowly, I feel lacked of oxygen. Black spots for everywhere...I'm done for!

Out of nowhere, Gutsy jumps in, and pulls the vines apart. They must not have been so thick after all. My mind clears back up The vines literally hiss, and lunge towards Gutsy. He must have left Brainy and Clumsy running again.

He jumps, and punches aside a vine. It leaves red marks on his knuckles. He then pulls me with all his might, and frees me from the plant grasp. I open my mouth to thank him.

"No time fer that! Laddie!" He growls and pulls me along. He runs so fast, that we pass Tracker, Brainy, and Clumsy.

"Almost there!" He shouts. The door is now halfway closed! Just 100 smurfs left to get there!

The whole ceiling collapses, and vines angrily wiggle in. Well, they more like tumble in. Thick ones, so thick, that some are actually half the width of the hall.

"UNH! H-HELP!" Clumsy shouts. Gutsy and I look back, and see Clumsy trying to pull a vine off of Brainy. One of those fat ones that landed on top of him. Brainy is unconscious, and his glasses are a few inches away.

Gutsy growls, and hurls me forward. I stumble a bit. "Keep goin'!" He turns back, to go help out Brainy and Clumsy. I want to go back and help, but Gutsy would smurf me in the face for going back. He's as tough as Hefty. I reach the door, and duck a little so I can fit. I get on my knees, and see Tracker helping Gutsy and Clumsy remove the vine.

"Hurry up!" Handy shouts. Success! They remove the vine, and Gutsy hoists Brainy over his shoulder, and pulls Clumsy along. Tracker picks up Brainy's glasses, follows, but gets left behind a little.

"RUN! RUN!" Handy, Harmony, and I shout.

"COME ON!" I shout.

Gutsy throws Clumsy, and he slides through the door. He then throws Brainy, who also slides through. Gutsy leaps, and squeezes through. Now all that's left is Tracker!

"Come on, Tracker!" We chant.

"Ya can do it!" Gutsy screams, sweat on his face. I can feel my own heart in my ears. My hands get clammy, and sweat runs down my face.

Tracker runs frantically towards the door. A vine whips him in the back. He winces, but keeps running. Poor smurf...

The door is barely open, enough for a smurf to squeeze through. If we were humans, we would have already been trapped.

Tracker stumbles, almost falls, but he uses his hands to help him keep going. Finally, he drops down to his stomach and slides to squeeze through the door. The vines roar with anger. Fifty of them lunge forward.

Gutsy holds his hand out to Tracker, to pull him to this side faster. Tracker gets a hold of the hand, but at the same time, the vines grab a hold of his foot.

"GYAAH!" The smurf with the feather cries out. Gutsy pulls with all his might, but there is no way that Tracker will now fit through the little gap. Tears form in Trackers eyes. More Vines grab on to his feet, and around his waist and abdomen. Gutsy struggles to not let go, but the vines are too strong.

"G-guts-s-s-y," Tracker chokes out. The vines are now squeezing his lungs.

"UGH! I-I w-won't let...GO...LAD!" Gutsy roars.

Finally, the vines give a powerful tug. Tracker's hands slip from Gutsy's grip. The captured smurf screams, and the vines groan in satisfaction. The scream gets further and further away. The door closes with a _BOOM!_ And finally...

Silence...

I grab my heart, and my eyes fill with Tears.

"TRACKER!" Gutsy shouts with rage. He pounds on the stone door in fury. Angry tears fall from his eyes. "OPEN UP! OPEN UP, YA-"

And he goes on, cursing the ruins. But what difference does it make? Tracker is gone...Unless we can make it to the end...no one will ever see Tracker again...

And the damp room we now stand in fills with sobs.

**Yeah, like I said, I was in a bit of a writer's block, so the first challenge was sort of like the illusion thingy from Johan's Crusade by some other author (I'm too lazy too look up the name XP). Sorry if it sounds rushed. I'm not feeling too well, and that makes me sometimes just write without knowing it sounds rushed and stuff. Next chaper to be up soon! Review please!**


	5. Day 3

**Chapter 5 is UP! WOOT! WOOT!**

**Thanks guys! I feel better now. Just a few more days, and I will be able to finally go anywhere I want :D (Well, almost anywhere) I can't really go anywhere right now because I am in recovery mode, like they say, just in case I get dizzy or feel weak. GYAH! But I have to go every week for two months for a blood test -_-...I HATE NEEDLES! *shudders***

**My gosh, I've been so clumsy lately! I've spilled my glass of water a few times. I dropped my plate of food, I've stumbled over somethings, even over my own two feet, I almost fell out of bed when I reached for something this morning, I've bumped into walls, and I've bumped into my family, and I almost tripped a couple of times. Geez...**

**Anyways...**

**Thanks so much, Spring-Heel-Jack, for the idea! I never really thought of doing that! I'll be sure to use it :) But wow, having to have had taken a fifth year must have been awful... :( (Unless you really liked school, then again, who does? XP)**

**I hope you guys don't mind the switching of POV's all the time! I just want to give everysmurf a chance to say their POV. Not much to say, but ENJOY! I don't own the Smurfs, but I do own Greta.**

**Brainy's POV :3**

I wake up. My back hurts so bad, I feel like as if it's broken. But I am able to sit up. However, when I sit up, all I see is a mess of colors. _Where are my glasses?_

Then I hear a stranger noise. Crying. Sobbing. What for?

"I-I let 'im go! It's all my fault! A-ALL MY FAULT!" I hear Gutsy cry, yet it sounds like as if he hasn't shed a tear.. I turn towards his voice.

"Y-you let go of who?" I croak.

"You're awake!" All the smurfs shout. But I don't hear a tone of happiness in their voices.

"What is going on? Who did you let go of, Gutsy?" I ask. I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach.

The smurfs are silent for a moment. Then Gutsy sighs. "Ya see...uh...y-ya were stuck under a thick vine. Clumsy was tryin' ta help ya outta there, but he needed my help. So I helped ya, and so did Tracker." His voice cracks. "A-and we smurfed ya outta there. I carried ya on my shoulder, and I grabbed Clumsy by tha hand. I ran as fast as I could towards tha door, leaving poor Tracker behind... I finally got across with ya and Clumsy. Tracker was still runnin' for his life, while vines chased 'im. Tha door was closin'. Right when he was about ta slide under, I grabbed his hand ta pull him through fastar...b-but at tha same time...the vines got 'im...a-and he slipped outta my grip...a-a-and tha smurfin' vines t-took 'im...h-he's gone! And it's all m-my fault!"

My heart breaks. Poor Tracker. Sure, I never really smurfed with him a lot, but he helped smurf me from under the huge vine...when he could have continued running for his life...

My eyes sting. "It's not your fault..." I tell Gutsy. "The vines are to strong. But, remember, if we make it to the end...we can see Tracker again!"

I see a blue blob nod.

"By the way...have you smurfs seen my glasses?"

Gutsy sighs. "Tracker had them...they musta smurfed with 'im...Looks like ya gotta go on without them."

My heart sinks. Oh well, I guess. I won't be able to smurf far without them, but that's not important. I stand up.

"Poor smurfs..." Greta's voice whispers. "Had to lose one of your own. Seems to me like none of you will make it to the end if you keep this up."

"SMURF UP!" Gutsy growls. "And ya enjoy this, don't ya?!"

"Why should I lie? Of course I do! No one has come in a long time, and I missed seeing others sad..."

Gutsy growls.

"Uh, but why ya gotta be so mean?" Clumsy asks. Thats my best friend!

He gets no answer. I see blue figures stand up, and wipe their...faces...I guess? Gutsy takes a deep breath.

"Well, cryin' isn't gonna get us..." He stops. I notice him stoop down, and grab something reddish.

"T-Tracker's feather..." He murmurs. "I-It musta fallen...when...w-when..." He stoops down again, and hands me something. My glasses!

"Here, Tracker musta dropped it when grabbing for my hand..." He tells me. I gratefully put them on. He sniffs one last time, and puts the feather on his hat. A warmth suddenly fills me up. I suddenly don't feel so sad anymore. It's as if...nah, can't be. The other smurfs suddenly brighten up a bit. Gutsy puts on his brave face, and shouts, "Smurfs! Let's go!"

**OoO**

**Smurfettes POV**

I come out of Hefty's shower. I haven't done that in a while, and I felt all icky. Handy recently made showers. Before, we would always take baths.

I put on my dress, and slip my shoes on. I go to the mirror and comb my hair with my fingers. I can't go outside to get my brush, I should tell Papa Smurf to bring it to me.

When I glance at the mirror, I am shocked by what I see. A pale, tired looking Smurfette peers back at me. I have bags under my eyes. My hair, a duller color. My eyes are red. My skin is wrinkly! I look ugly!

My eyes water. I guess the poison in the air is affecting me. But this is some strange kind of poison.

My hand untangles a knot in my hair. I really miss my brush! But what difference will it make if my hair is messy? I already look terrible.

I go over to Hefty. My hand touches his hot head. Panic suddenly shoots through my body. I can't feel his pulse!

My hand shoots to his heart. I can't feel a heartbeat! I put two fingers on his neck. There! A faint pulse! I breathe a sigh of relief. My hand goes to my heart. I stumble backwards, and fall over a dumbbell.

"Ouch!" I shout, and rub my bottom. That hurt!

Papa Smurf comes in, wearing that same suit for protection. When he sees me, his eyes widen, but then relax.

"Hello Smurfette, are you alright?" He asks. I nod and stand up.

"I brought you a piece of cake Greedy made. I'll leave It here." He places the pastry on the drawer. He them walks over to Hefty with a needle and some liquid. The nutrients.

When he touches Hefty's forehead, Papa flinches. But Papa then injects the liquid stuff into Hefty. Our leader touches Hefty again. I see his face panic, and quickly two fingers shoot to Hefty's neck. He must have not felt the pulse either. His face relaxes a little. Papa looks at me with sad eyes.

"He's getting worse."

OoO

**Brainy's POV**

"Uh, um, Handy, listen...I'm really sorry for what I said back there...that Hefty may be dead already...I, uh, don't know what smurfed over me..." I tell Handy. He continues to look ahead, ignoring me. I'm sure he heard me, though.

"Handy? I said I'm sorry..."

Handy furrows his brows, and walks faster, leaving me behind. I sigh. Clumsy puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Aw, don't worry, Brainy! He'll get over it! Jus' like ya got over what I did 'nd forgave me too! All it takes it time!" He assures me. I nod.

"Hey, this wall looks familiar!" Harmony points out. "We passed it for the third time already! I think we're going in circles, if you ask me."

"You sure?" Dreamy replies. "Every wall looks the same to me."

"Hey, hold it, lads!" Gutsy suddenly says. He peers at us a little, then faces the never ending path. "I sense that the next door is that way!" He points straight ahead.

"You sure?" I ask, a bit unsure. I mean, we have been walking through this enclosed, damp path for a long time. Kind of feels like we're going in circles though.

Gutsy takes a few steps ahead, and then breaks into a run. We follow him. We pass through the same path, seeing the same walls, seeing the same rocks. Finally, Gutsy comes to a stop.

"There," Gutsy says, and points at a wall. A wall?

"Um...gee, Gutsy, but that's a wall!" Clumsy states. He leans against the wall, and suddenly falls through. "WOAH!"

"CLUMSY!" I shout. He suddenly laughs. "Haha! Wow, there IS a door over here! How'd ya know that, Gutsy?! Ya tracked it down, like Tracker!"

We gasp. Gutsy reaches up to his hat, and takes off the feather. He mumbles something that sounds like "Thanks, Tracker," and I feel myself get warmed up again. I smile.

We smurf through the wall. There really is a door in here. Using my incredible translating skills, I decipher the inscriptions on the wall. With a loud rumble, the wall cracks, and breaks. We cheer.

"Alright, time to get moving! No time to lose!" Handy says. He marches forward, and we follow suit. The door closes behind us, leaving us once again in darkness.

"Um, now what do we do?" Clumsy asks. He's right beside me.

"Well, we should use the same tactic as before. Grab onto each other's shoulders," Handy's voice says.

"Exactly what I was going to-" I begin, but get told to smurf up. Well, I actually WAS going to suggest that! I grab the shoulders of the smurf in front of me, who has overalls. Handy.

We get organized quicker this time, unlike the first time, now that the other smurfs have learned that the shoulders are not below their own shoulder level, nor above.

"You're goin' tha wrong way!" Gutsy shouts. "Tha door is to your left."

Handy makes an 'mmmmh' noise and turns. I always thought that this tactic of holding onto each others shoulders is silly, but it works.

"Now, a little to your right! Not that much! Yeah,like that!" Gutsy commands. Who knew how much power that little feather has.

I trip, and land on Handy. The smurf behind me lets go of my shoulders. Seriously, why did I become a little clumsy ever since surgery?!

"AAAH! Clumsy!" Handy shouts. He must assume that I am Clumsy, because he is always the one tripping.

"Uh, what did I do?" Clumsy asks from somewhere.

"Just get off me, please!"

I get off Handy, and help him up, but in the process, I fall backwards. SERIOUSLY!

Suddenly, a bright light blinds me and my fellow smurfs. We shield our eyes. Right in front of us, is the door, but it's closed. There are no inscriptions on the wall to read.

"Uh, uh, uh," Greta's voice once again fills the room. "You smurfs can't leave without a little challenge, now, can you?" I hear her awful laugh. You know, I always disapprove of violence, but I really, really want to do something terrible to Greta right now. But it's too terrible to describe.

"Now then, what challenge shall we have you do? Hmmm..." She thinks for a moment. I hear something like a snap of fingers, and then Greta murmurs, "I've got it!"

"This isn't a game!" I shout at the walls.

"It is to me!" Greta laughs. "Now then..." Huge walls rise from the ground, and grow taller than a human, taller than a giant, and very thick.

"All you have to do, is make it through this maze..."

I narrow my eyes. "There's more to it, isn't there?" It can't be that easy.

"Well, basically all you have to do is make it through. I have moved the door to the other side of this maze, but..." I can imagine her smile evilly, even though I have no idea how she looks like. "There's something else to it..."

"And what is that?" I ask. I hear Handy gasp, and look at him. He is staring at nothing, his eyes wide. Then, Clumsy gasps, then Harmony, then Handy, then Dreamy, and finally, I gasp. My surroundings go black. A freezing sensation fills my body, and slowly decreases, until I feel it only in my chest. The room lights up once more, and I grab my chest, panting.

"W-what did y-you do?" Harmony asks. He too, is holding his chest.

"Hmm...just a little something to make this more interesting. You see, I planted a tiny, but powerful bomb inside each one of you. Each one has a certain amount of time. One of you has the most amount of time, one of you has the least. And the rest f you are in between. You must make it to the end of the maze before your time is up. Don't worry, the door isn't going to be closing. It will be wide open."

My eyes widen. Somesmurfs gasp. "But, will ya actually take off the bomb from us when we make it to tha door?" Gutsy barks.

"Correction... IF you make it to the door. One, if you make it on time, and two, if you don't die before the bomb goes off. But yes, I'll keep my word on that. Oh, and by the way..."

Trackers feather disappears from Gutsy's hat.

"The feather will be waiting for you at the end. I can't have you leave that easy, now can I?"

"HEY!" Dreamy shouts. I have never heard him shout like that before. "Can you at least tell us who it is who has the least amount of time?!"

"But then it gets boring...fine then...the smurf with the glasses has the least amount of time, and the smurf with the trumpet is next. Also, you smurfs can't touch, and help each other, or you will explode in an instant. That's all I'll say..." Her voice fades away. I swallow hard. Everysmurf looks at me and Harmony. We look at each other. I can see Harmony's lower lip tremble, but he gives me a weak smile.

The wall in front of us opens up, and I feel something click in my chest. Must be the timer. Quickly, we sprint into the maze. My heart thumps in my ears. I have the shortest amount of time...but HOW MUCH time?!

"Alright, everysmurf! If we try ta run together, we'll most likely slow down, and bump inta each other. So run as fast as ya can, through tha maze!" Gutsy bellows and leaves us behind. He's right. If we stick together, we'll most likely slow down, and hit each other on accident. I glance at Clumsy, and give him a sad look. He nods. I feel bad for leaving him behind...but I have to. I just hope he can make it to the door on time...

I take off, at full speed. I pass Gutsy, and run with all my might. Truth is, I don't want to die. I tried to make myself explode once, but...well, I thought my best friend was dead. It's different now, though. I glance back, and see that the other smurfs are no longer behind me. Suddenly, I feel alone. My pace turns into a jog, and then into a halt. I notice that my breath is becoming visible in the air, and the temperature had declined by a lot. I catch my breath. Something in the dim maze growls. My head snaps up. Ice forms on my cracked lenses. The growling gets louder.

My legs react quickly, and run through another path in the maze. It leads to a dead end. Quickly, my legs take me to the other path. I feel it. Something is watching me...

My heart pounds louder in my ears. My breath is heavy and fast. I want to smurf out of here. I really do. My foot hits a rock, and I trip badly.

"Aaaaaahow!" I scream, and hold my knee. The fall really hurt! Now how am I supposed to get up?!

Somehow, I manage to push myself up from the ground, and onto my good leg. Then, I see it. Something so horrible floats and glows in the darkness. Its eyes glow red, and its scrawny, black hands reach out to me. Then, it lunges.

I scream and drop down to my belly to duck the...whatever it is. It flies past me. I quickly stand up again and hop as fast as I can in the direction I was going. The thing gives a terrible wail, and flies at full speed towards me. I'm going to die...I'm going to die...

The thing gets closer, I can sense it. I hear it shriek again. My heart is pounding so fast, it's going to burst!

I duck on time as the thing flies right over my head. It quickly turns around and flies into my face, its hand smurfs into my chest. I begin to feel dizzy. Black spots appear everywhere. The creature seems to smile, enjoying draining my life. I'm a goner...

**Gutsy's POV**

I had stopped runnin' a while ago. I need ta catch my breath. Wheezing, I lean against the wall, and put a hand on my chest. I can literally feel tha ticking of the bomb. Who knows how much time I have left till I smurf.

That Greta. I hate her so much! I just wanna—URGH! Now that I think about it, why would Papa send us ta such a place? He wouldn't want us ta get hurt. I just hope tha other smurfs are alright!

I continue my journey, jogging slowly. I turn a corner of tha maze. Suddenly, a wall forms behind me, preventin' me from goin' back. No problem. I'm sure that I'm goin' tha right way.

Somethin' whizzes past me, and chops tha top of my hat off. I freeze for a moment, and see the top o' my hat on tha floor. NO! NOT MY FUZZY PUFFBALL! Whoever did that is goin' ta pay!

I grab the piece of hat from tha ground, and prick tha puffball from tha top, and put it in my pouch. Then I turn back to tha wall. A small hatchet, is pinned to tha wall. So that was what flew past me.

Somethin' else flies past my face, barely missin' it. I look for whoever threw it, but no one is there. I straighten my cut hat, and my kilt, and bravely jog forward again. A glint o' somethin' catches my eye. I turn to look up, and gasp. A huge knife like thing comes down. I jump outta tha way. It barely misses my tail. However, somehow it managed to cut off a piece of my kilt. I growl.

A dozen glass like shards come rainin' down from nowhere. Quickly, I dodge 'em. Some o' 'em, though, manage ta scratch my arms, leavin' little red marks. I kno somethin' , maybe Greta for sure, definitely doesn't want me ta leave alive.

I jog, managing ta dodge little knives and sharp things that come flyin' at me. I stumble on a rock, but I keep goin'. I'm not gonna fall here. I have ta reach tha end.

Seein' that I keep dodging tha knives and sharp things, the walls groan, and huge, smurfy spikes grow on them. Then, tha walls begin ta close together.

"Smurf..." I mutter, and run faster. Tha corner to tha other path is far, I don't think I will make it.

Some of those spikes break loose, due to tha fact that tha walls are vibratin' so much, and rain down on me. One of those spikes actually gets caught in my arm. I cry out. But that doesn't stop me from runnin'!

A sudden pain hits my side. Ya know, that pain ya get when ya run sometimes? Yeah. But I don't wanna give up. I grip my side, and gasp. My brows furrow and I grit my teeth. _Almost there, almost there..._

_C'mon Gutsy...almost there!_

Another Hatchet flies past me. I dodge it, but suddenly step in something gooey. My feet get stuck in it. "GRRR!" I growl, and struggle to get my feet unstuck. But this stuff is like glue! And tha corner is so close!

The walls continue ta close in on me. Frantically, I look around lookin' fer somethin' ta help me outta this mess!

A knife flies past my face again, this time, cutting off a bit of my sideburns. One flies between my legs and makes a hole in my kilt. Whew, good thing it just hit my kilt...

Of course! Why didn't I think of it before! I could just take off my shoes! Sure, I'll have ta take off my pants, cause my shoes are already on my pants, , but I have tha kilt ta cover me. Quickly, I take off tha pants, and run barefoot through tha rest of the path. A razor comes up from underneath tha ground.

"WOAH!" I shout and jump. I almost didn't see it. A huge ax swings from nowhere. I duck again. Another one swings by again. I have to force myself ta fall backwards ta not get hit.

The walls are really close now. I have ta force my arms ta squeeze against my body, so that tha spikes won't poke me.

I grit my teeth harder. Almost there!

Suddenly, I jump with all my might, and fall right at tha corner. The walls finally smash together, and close up. If I hadn't been fast enough, I would have been punctured!

Catching my breath, I stand up, and raise my fists in victory, although I'm not yet at tha end. However, just as I celebrate, the next walls also get spikes, and slowly begin ta close up. Great...

**Clumsy's POV**

Gosh, watta maze! It's actually straight forward. I haven't encountered anythin' spooky like I thought. I stumble on a rock, 'nd fall t' the floor. I laugh. Gosh, how can I laugh if my time is runnin' out! I pick myself up 'nd turn a corner. There! Straight ahead! Tha door! As I begin t' take my first step towards it, I hear fast gaspin' sounds. Curiously, I turn 'round towards where th' noise is comin' from. There, I see my best friend. His eyes turnin' glassy, and his face a ghostly white. An' this huge, black floatin' monster thing, with his hand in Brainy's chest.

I gasp. 'Cause I can't touch my best friend, I'll have t' think o' somethin' else!

"YOOHOO! MR. MONSTER!" I holler. Yes, I get his attention! It turns 'round, an' smiles. Gosh, is it smilin'? It has no mouth. Outta th' corner o' my eye, I see Brainy slump forward, 'nd land face down. Th' monster's hands reach out t' me. As it lounges forward, I trip backwards, so it flies right past me. It shrieks angrily. Tha shriek scares me so bad, tha I paralyze. I can see the monster approach me slowly. My body won't move. It's black hands reach out to my chest. Jus' when the hands are 'bout t' touch my chest, a rock flies through th' monster, and hits my arm. I yelp.

"Don't worry, Clumsy! I'll save you!" DREAMY!

Tha monster turns 'round t' face Dreamy. I can see his face. Pretty courageous lookin'! I take th' chance t' get away from th' monster, 'nd get close t' my best friend. "Brainy?!" I whisper. "Brainy!"

He doesn't move.

I glance back at Dreamy. Th' monster is still heading slowly in his direction. I focus back at Brainy. "BRAINY! BRAINY! WAKE UP! Uh, uh...th' smurflings are usin' all your books t' keep a fire burnin'!"

Brainy jerks his head up. "WHAT?!" His skin begins turnin' blue again. Brainy blinks, frowns, and turns t' me. "Clumsy, why did you tell me such a horrible thing? I thought it was true! You smurfed me so bad!"

"Well, gosh, ya were out cold cause of that monster thing," I point at th' black creature, still advancing towards Dreamy. "An' I needed somethin' t' wake ya up!"

Brainy stares at th' monster with wide eyes, and then screams. Th' monster turns 'round once again. It advances on us fast.

"Get up, Brainy!" I say.

"I-I can't. I hurt my knee!" He whimpers. Too bad I can't help him.

"Try!" I plead. He struggles, but manages t' get up on one foot. The monster charges. I smack myself against th' wall. Brainy does th' same on th' other wall. The monster dashes past us, but turns 'round quickly.

"NOW RUN!" Dreamy shouts. He whirls 'round, and also runs. Brainy uses both legs t' run, but he winces every time his injured leg touches th' floor. At least it's not broken.

"This way, Brainy! I saw th' exit this way!" I shout. The creature screams angrily. "Dreamy! This way!"

Dreamy slides t' come t' a stop, 'cause he was goin' th' wrong way, and joins us. I notice tha his pants are dirty. He notices that I look.

"I fell in quicksand," He explains. "Don't know how I got out, though."

We come across another path that joins this one, and Gutsy comes running from that one. "Smurf for your lives!" He shouts, and runs faster. Knives come shooting outta nowhere. Th' walls suddenly grow spikes, 'nd they begin t' close up.

Another path joins this one, 'nd Handy comes runnin' out like crazy. "SMURF FOR YOUR LIVES! SMURF FOR YOUR LIVES!" He screams. Four more of those monster thingys come flyin' out o' th' path he jus' came from. Th' top o' the walls begin breaking down. Rocks come rainin' down on us. Puddles of quicksand appear on th' floor. I almost step on one.

I glance back at Brainy. He's th' last one, but he's doin' pretty good on runnin' with an injured foot. We turn a corner.

"THERE!" I shout. "Th' door!"

Handy laughs a bit, but then shouts, as he dodges a huge piece o' rock. A knife dashes past my ear, 'nd scrapes slightly against it. Gutsy jumps over a huge quicksand puddle, he then speeds up, 'nd dashes right through th' door. A loud _BONG! _Sound sounds throughout th' room. Dreamy goes next. He leaps, a rock barely missing him, and another _Bong! _Echoes.

My hat slides down 'nd covers my eyes. My foot steps on somethin', 'nd I slip 'nd fall on my behind. A knife flies through my hat, pushing it off my head.

Another _BONG! _Fills th' room. Must be Handy.

"Come on, Clumsy!" Brainy says 'nd catches up t' me. I look at him, nd nod. Once back on my feet, I sprint t' the door, and for once, I don't trip while I sprint, hyu-hyu-hyu! I get t' the door. Another _BONG!_ Somethin' warm fills my chest, an' I feel th' ticking go away.

Somethin' behind me falls. I whirl 'round. Brainy is on th' floor, jus' three smurfs away from th' door. His eyes are wide, nd' his hand is on his chest. His breathin' is heavy.

"C'mon, Brainy, jus' three smurfs t' th' door!" I shout. The black creatures are advancin' on him!

He looks at me, his eyes wide with fear. "M-my time is u-up." He murmurs. "I-I feel...s-so cold..."

I shake my head in agony. "No, Brainy! Don' give up!" I wanna help him, but I can' touch him!

A strange noise catches my attention. I look up. A huge piece o' rock from th' walls breaks, and heads down towards Brainy.

"Brainy! Look out!" We all shout. Brainy looks up with weary eyes. His eyes don' dilate of fear.

_**CRASH!**_

"BRAINY!" I shout. "BRAINY!" I begin t' head out th' door, but somethin' holds me back. Somethin' prevents me from goin', as if there's a forcefield in front of th' door.

"No, Brainy...No!" Tiny tears form in my eyes, but they freeze when I see a face with glasses peer 'round the big old rock.

"BRAINY!" I shout in surprise.

"OOH MY!" Dreamy shouts.

Brainy winces, but crawls 'round th' rock. Th' creatures speed up their flyin'.

"COME ON, BRAINY! YA CAN DO IT!" Gutsy cheers.

"GO! Brainy!" Dreamy shouts.

"C'mon, BUDDY!" I encourage him. Handy watches fearfully.

Brainy crawls faster towards th' door. Little sounds escape his lips, 'nd he winces every time his bad knee hits th' floor. Th' creatures wail horribly. They dash forward. Brainy gasps, he leaps with is knees...

an' he makes it through th' door!

_BONG!_

Brainy falls flat on his back, laughing in relief. Gutsy claps. "Good job, lad!"

Handy nods. "I'm glad you made it. And...I'm sorry I ignored your apology earlier. I forgive you. Will you forgive me for ignoring you?"

"Handy...Handy...Handy..." Brainy wheezes. "Of course I do!" Handy smiles.

"Oh! Ya made it!" I shout 'nd hug Brainy. "I thought that when tha rock smurfed..."

Brainy shakes his head. "I pushed myself backwards. The rock barely missed my toes, though..." He makes a face. "Say, Gutsy,...what happened to your pants?"

"Long story. I'll tell ya later." Gutsy says.

"Hey...But where's Harmony?" Dreamy asks. We turn t' look back at th' maze. Th' walls open back up t' their original width. Th' rocks go back t' th top o' th' walls. Th' creatures growl, 'nd smurf back to nowhere. Th' spikes retreat back into th' walls.

"Harmony...is still inside..." I whisper. Handy tries t' go out th' door, but he gets th' same result I got. A forcefield blocks him from goin' back. He pounds on it hard, an' exhales, frustrated.

"Well, we can only hope that he will be able to smurf here on time..."

**Harmony's POV**

I'm lost...I have no idea where I'm supposed to go now... I just hope the other smurfs will get out safely, or are already out of the maze. I turn a corner. Another dead end. UUGH! It's either dead ends, or I end up back at the beginning.

I continue down a narrow path, with just, well, rocks. Small leaves are stuck on the walls. I wonder how they are green, if there Is no water on the rocks, I think. I come across a two way path. I take the right one. It leads me to another dead end. Swiftly, I turn around and go back to the other path. I'm back at the beginning. I shout in anger.

Frustrated, I slump against the wall, and slide to the floor. I look sadly at my yellow trumpet and sigh. Its yellow gleam tempts me. Maybe...one last song will be good for me. There is nothing else I can do now, anyways. I feel that my time is almost up.

I was never good at playing it, my trumpet, based on what the other Smurfs would say to me. But I was born to be called Harmony, to play this trumpet, and to die playing it. With trembling hands, I slowly raise the trumpet to my lips, and play. A sound I have never heard in my entire life comes out. A sound that makes tears form in my eyes. A sound that makes my heart dance, that makes it vibrate. A song that chills me right to the bone. A sound, so beautiful... Tears run down my cheeks. I stop playing for a moment to catch my breath, and lick my lips. Then, I pucker them up again, and continue playing. The same, beautiful, sad sound comes out...

**Handy's POV**

"Do...do you think Harmony will come out?" I ask. My voice quivers.

"I-I don't know..." Brainy tells me. Suddenly, his eyes widen. They look huge behind his glasses. "D-do you smurfs hear that?"

We listen in the silence. And then, I hear it. A beautiful, trumpet sound fills my ears.

"H-Harmony?!" Clumsy mutters. Tears form in his eyes. "I-i-is h-he playin'?"

"But, why would he be playing...?" I wonder, but realization hits me. This is Harmony's last song. His...last...song...

"NO HARMONY!" I shout with all my might. "STOP PLAYING! HARMONY! LISTEN TO MY VOICE! YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT! FOLLOW MY VOICE!"

The trumpet sound doesn't stop. It continues to get louder.

"HARMONY!" We shout in union. I guess the other smurfs caught on to what is smurfing on. But the trumpet goes on.

**Harmony's POV**

I hear shouts. My fellow smurfs. They must have made it to the end. But it's too late for me. I can feel the ticking in my chest get faster and faster. The icy feeling returns once more. I squeeze my eyes shut, and about a hundred tears spill out.

_Goodbye, my friends..._

_And good luck!_

I play my final note, and then-

**Handy's POV**

"HARMONYYYYYY!"

_**BOOOOOM!**_

We gasp. Tears run down my eyes. I collapse to the floor. My shoulders tremble. "NO Harmony! NO!" I never felt so bad in my life. I mean, I felt awful when Tracker got taken away. But the song of Harmony really got to me... "NOOOOO!"

"There's nothin' we can do now, lad..." Gutsy says with a serious face. I wish I was as strong as him in emotions. But I'm not.

"B-but, we can make it t' th' end, an' see him again, right?" Clumsy asks. No smurf says anything. The walls retreat back into the ground. And there, in the middle of the room, lies the trumpet. The trumpet that had no value to me. The used-to-be annoying trumpet, now worth more than gold, lies in the center. I squeeze my eyes shut and bawl.

OoO

We lie in a small, enclosed room, ready to sleep in our own individual blankets. I have no idea, whether it's night, or day...but I don't care. I just want to get out...save my friends, and save Hefty. I wonder how he's doing now. Is he worse? Is he the same? Is he...dead?

I shake the last thought out of my head. Why do I keep thinking that Hefty is dead? I have no proof that he is.

Somesmurf shifts around in their blanket. Just five of us left... How much more do we have to go? How many of us will make it to the end? Will we make it back on time. And will Greta actually give us the stuff we need?

I frown. I hate Greta. Seeing how she wants us to suffer. Such a malevolent um, spirit, ghost, or whatever she is.

Gutsy grabbed the trumpet, and put it, and the feather in his bag. That was nice of him. I wouldn't want to leave anything behind either, of my friends.

I really should get some sleep. I went through a lot today. Not just me. We ALL did. I begin to feel how tired my bones are, from running a lot.

I place the pencil on the side, next to me. I close my eyes, and sleep overtakes me.

OoO

"Hey, smurfs...wake up!" Dreamy's voice fills my head. I open my tired eyes. As much as I don't want to open them, I know we have to keep going.

I reach for my pencil, but touch something...wet. Then again, I feel my blanket all wet. Did I ...perhaps...have an accident?!

Quickly, I sit up, feeling my back side all wet. My face is also wet...Everysmurf is wet. A big puddle lies in the room I sigh mentally.

"Brainy, wake up!" Dreamy shouts. Brainy was always a heavy sleeper. "don't you feel that you're wet?!"

"Oh SMURFS!" Brainy shouts and jerks upright. When he realizes that is wasn't him, he blushes a little. "Erm...hehehe, uh, why is it all wet, everywhere?"

"That's what I want to know...I was dreaming that I was drifting in the high seas, and that suddenly I fell in the water, and that's when I woke up," Dreamy admits. He splashes his foot in the water.

"Hey, uh, what's this?" Clumsy asks, and points at a tube like thing. Gutsy goes over to look at it. He peers through the tube, and water suddenly splashes into his eye. He yelps.

"AAH! SO that explains all tha water!" He growls.

"Um, Smurfs...there's no exit from this room..." Dreamy points out. Brainy gasps. He begins pounding on the wall wildly. "NO! We have to get out! We have to get out! We can't all be done for!"

Gutsy walks over to him and pulls him away from the wall. "Calm down, we'll get out somehow.

"Uh, in case ya haven't noticed, th' water hasn't stopped pouring out, an' if I didn't know any better, I'd say it's comin' out faster!" Clumsy says. He's right. The water is now past my feet! There has to be a way out! There is always a way out.

I find everysmurf looking at me. I back away a little. "W-why are you all looking at me?"

Duh, what a question to ask! Of course they would turn to me because I'm Handy Smurf. But I don't have a single idea on how to get us out!

"Um, okay, just give me a second!" I say. I scratch my head and wrack my brain for ideas. But There's nothing I can possibly make to break down a wall! I don't have anything for that.

I turn to the ceiling. There, a small tile. Seems like something that can open and close. My eyes narrow as I plan the plan. A small hook is also on the ceiling. I think I've got it!

"Okay! Smurfs!" I announce. "I have a plan, but I need your help. Clumsy, take out a rope and a small hook that Papa put in our bags. Gutsy, get the heaviest rock you can find. Dreamy, let me get on your shoulders when I tell you to."

"Is there anything I can do?" Brainy asks.

"Not right now. Just wait."

Clumsy hands me the rope and the hook. I tie the hook to the rope, and get on Dreamy's shoulders. I put the rope over the hook on the ceiling, and stick the hook to the edge of the tile. There is barely enough room for the hook to go through. Gutsy pulls the rope with difficulty to pull the tile open. It works!

The water is now to our waists. Gutsy ties the other end of the rope to the heavy rock to keep the tile open.

"Okay smurfs, now help one another get up there!" I shout. Brainy helps Clumsy up first. Clumsy climbs up, and Dreamy helps Brainy up. I let Dreamy then get on my shoulders, and he climbs up. Just as Gutsy is about to help me up, the rope somehow snaps, and the tile closes. I snap my fingers. The water is now up to my shoulders. There's no time to look for another rock now. Gutsy grabs the end of the rope, and pulls the tile back open. He grunts. "GO LAD!"

I nod. A smurf from the top leans down, and stretches his arms down to help me. Dreamy. But just as I grab onto Dreamy's hands, my eyes widen. "Wait!"

I look at Gutsy, who is struggling to keep the tile open. "Y-you can't!"

"Yah, I can!" He says. "There's no other way that ya can keep that tile open, without somesmurf grabbin' it. If I let go, then tha tile will close up". My eyes fill with tears once more. I shake my head vigorously. "No...no! There has to be another way! There just has to!"

Gutsy laughs. "We'd use tha other way, if there was one. Besides, that water is already up to our necks. What other thing can we do? Pull 'im up Dreamy."

Dreamy stares at Gutsy in shock.

"I SAID PULL'IM UP!"

Dreamy blinks, and pulls me up. Up here, it's just like a chimney, but with a ladder leading up. I poke my head back down through the tile.

"Don't worry lad!" Gutsy assures me. "Everythin' will be fine."

"Maybe I can hold the tile open. Or toss me the rope!" I say.

Gutsy laughs again. "Nah. If I can barely hold it open, you couldn't. Besides, the rope is too short ta reach all tha way over there!"

"B-but we need you! We need your courage! Your boldness! Your bravery!" I practically scream. Gutsy takes off his pouch with one hand, and tosses it to me. "Then take this! And take this too!" He takes off the bag from his shoulders and also tosses it to me. I grab both of them. "The ice flower, and Harmony's trumpet, and Trackers feather are in there! Now go smurfs! And I'll see ya real soon! Take care! And good luck!"

"Gutsy-"

The last thing I see, Is Gutsy's brave face, without a single tear. The face of determination. And the tile, closes back up.

I gasp. The gasp turns into a pant, and I begin to hyperventilate. Fat tears fall from my cheeks. _Not another smurf...no..._

"Gosh...uh, where's Gutsy?" Clumsy shouts from above. He peers down at me from the top of the ladder.

Instead of a response, I cry. "Oh no...Gutsy!" Clumsy cries. I can hear Brainy trying to comfort him. Poor smurf. Clumsy is so sensitive in these things. Then again, so am I. I've cried so much already, I don't even know where the tears are smurfing from. We're not going to make it at this rate. I won't be able to save my friends. I won't be able to save Hefty.

I pound the floor in anger I clench my teeth. Dreamy rubs my back, his hand trembling.

Greta's laugh echoes in my head. My hands clench into fists.

_I loathe you, Greta. So much._

**Sigh. End of this chapter. Sorry, The fuzzy puffball and Gutsy was just something random that came into my head XD. In the maze, I didn't do Handy's POV because I had already done his in the illusion thingy. I was too tired to add more stuff to happen in the maze, but also, because I didn't want to use up all of my ideas on this. I also did it fast, because if I took a long time, it would go on FOREVER! And it actually gets tiring to type a lot. . So what did you guys think? Review please!**


	6. And Then There Were

**HEY I'M BACK! :D :D :D And better than ever! WOO!**

**Hefty: *Pops out of the screen* They're mad at you because of what you are doing to the other smurfs.**

**Hey, quiet! I know what I'm doing! Now get back in the screen, you're supposed to be ill!**

**Hefty: In the story, yeah, but not out here. Oh and by the way, everyone hates the character you own, er, Greta.**

**Uh, Duh, that's the whole idea. Anyways, I don't own the smurfs, but I do own Greta!**

**Hefty: Do you have to say that EVERY time?**

**Smurfettes POV**

I'm so excited. This is the happiest day of my life! I'm all dressed in white. The Pussy Willow pixies have come to help me with my dress. One of them is just finishing fixing up the ruffles on the bottom of my dress. I glance at the mirror. A princess stares back at me. Her long, golden hair, flows down her back. Her eyes sparkle with happiness. A bit of red rests on her blue cheeks. She touches a white flower that is attached to her white hat.

"You're all done!" The pixie says. The princess in the mirror twirls around, and smiles.

"You look so beautiful!" Another pixie exclaims. "Oh, He's so lucky to have someone like you!"

"Well, I am the only adult Smurfette in the village, er, besides Nanny Smurf," I reply, not looking away from the mirror.

A knock on the door gets my attention. There stands Papa Smurf, with a white suit, with a smile on his face, and tears rest on his eyes. "You look so beautiful, Smurfette," He says, and walks in. I grab his hands.

"Oh, Papa, thank you! And you look great too!"

"Are...are you ready for this?"

I nod. "Yes...Papa. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. And now it's here!"

"Then lets go. Let's not keep Hefty waiting!"

I grab a bouquet of flowers from the table, and put an arm around Papa's right arm. We walk to the forest. A hundred Smurfs stand on the sides of a red carpet, that stretches for what seems forever. Other creatures are there as well. Even wartmongers. My heart begins to beat fast as I take my first step onto the carpet, with flower petals. Wedding music starts from nowhere. Sassette and Snappy grab the back of my dress. A pixie carries the wedding rings.

Thousands of eyes stare at me. I hear weepy cry with his handkerchief, and see Scaredy flinch when I pass by. A few smurfs sniffle. Grouchy tries to hide a sniffle, and a tear, and I hear him mutter, "I hate weddings," with Baby in his arm, babbling away.

As I approach the front of the carpet. I see him, Hefty, in a gorgeous suit that makes him look handsome. Tailor did a great job on it. Hefty waits for me, hands behind his back, looking at me with a smile I never saw before. I blush. We reach the front. Hefty takes my hand. He stares into my eyes, smiles, and then-

I wake up, my head on the pillow that Hefty is lying on, and my body sitting in a chair. My tired eyes focus on the real Hefty, in the bed, sick. Just a dream. Always just a dream. Many times, I have dreamed of marrying Hefty, but it always turns out as just a dream. I wipe a hot tear away. I mustn't cry anymore. I won't cry anymore . I'm not a smurfling.

A strange tension fills the air, as if Hefty is trying to tell me not to cry. I grab his hand, and kiss it. _I promise I won't cry anymore, Hefty. I'll have faith._

The tension in the room goes away. I smile.

OoO

**Dreamy's POV**

"Four of us...that's all that's left..." I say. I kick a pebble, and it scuttles to a far away corner. It echoes throughout the hall. I wear Gutsy's pouch around my shoulder, along with his other bag, and mine.

"We need to stick together, so nothing will happen," Handy replies, without turning around.

"We've been doing that for a long time, you know!" Brainy cuts in. "And we do that, yet one of us always gets left behind!"

"We only did that a few times, but we can't do that when that Greta does something to us so we can't smurf close to each other, or we have to smurf for our own lives, not someone else's."

"You know what I think? It's hopeless. Tracker, Harmony, and Gutsy are all lost! We should just give up. We won't make it to the end. We'll never-"

Handy whirls around angrily, and jabs a finger in Brainy's chest. "Are you going to go back to your old ways, when you think that we have to do everything you say?!"

"My ways were always-"

"NO! They weren't, and they never will! Do you really think I want to give up, to not try to save Hefty, MY best friend?!"

"I know he's your best friend, but-"

"BUT YOU don't care!" Handy snarls and throws his hands up in the air. He's never snapped like that before. "What if Papa Smurf didn't care when you needed a transplant. What if he just gave up? What if Clumsy didn't care about you?"

"But they did care-"

"EXACTLY! And I care about saving Hefty. I chose you to come along because I thought you were different. You had changed for a few days. But no, now you have to go back to your old self, and possibly even worse. If I had foreseen this...I wouldn't have brought you along. If you want to give up..." Handy's voice quivers a bit. "Then just stay here, and...a-and wait for something to get you...a-and perish! I'll see you at the end again...IF me, Dreamy, and Clumsy make it, with no thanks to you." With that, Handy turns around, and continues walking.

Brainy stares at Handy in shock. "I-If that's what you want...then I will! Besides, you won't be able to decipher anything without my amazing reading skills!" Brainy shouts at Handy, and sits on a rock. Tiny, angry tears border his eyes. I look at Clumsy. He shrugs. "I can't leave my friend alone," He whispers. I sigh, but smile a bit. "Alright then."

" Good luck, then," Clumsy smiles, and grins at me. "But I'll try t' convince Brainy t' keep goin'!"

I nod, and catch up to Handy. Wow, he got pretty far in that little moment. Handy suddenly sighs.

"That was mean, wasn't it?" He asks me.

Sure it was, but I don't blame him. "Well, I'm not going to lie, but it kind of was. Still, what Brainy said, to give up...I can imagine how you must have felt when he said that."

He sighs again. "Clumsy is staying?"

"Y-yeah." I don't think it's necessary to tell him the last thing Clumsy told me.

"Then I guess it's up to us..."

OoO

**Brainy's POV**

"Aww, C'mon, Brainy! Ya can't give up!" Clumsy tells me. He sits down on the same rock I am, in the tiny space left. I don't move a muscle.

"Y'know, I thought your heart was always in th' right place. Sure, ya always want everysmurf t' smurf what ya have t' say, and ya want things your way, but, Brainy, where's your heart now?"

_It's still In my chest_ I think sarcastically, and roll my eyes. But I know what he means. And he's right. I'm not usually like this. I know saving Hefty is important. Just like saving Clumsy was important to me.

What Handy told me still plays in my head. _ What if Papa Smurf didn't care when you needed a transplant. What if he just gave up? What if Clumsy didn't care about you? _

If they didn't care, I wouldn't be here today. I would be gone. And here I am, acting all heartless on not caring to save Hefty only because I want to give up already. Seriously, I can't take much more of this. But we have to keep going. I have to keep going.

A pain goes through my heart. But a mental pain of guilt. Hefty's been like my big brother. Sure, always to toss me out of the village, but also the one to protect me. I can't believe that for an instant there, I didn't care for him.

"'Member when ya didn' give up that one time, when we were smurflings?" Clumsy says. "When those mean ol' gargoyles took us t' make gold? Even when we were right at th' edge o' fallin' into that pool o' stuff, ya didn' give up t' save us."

"But I had my book," I remind him. "I easily thought of an idea to use with it. If I hadn't had the book, who knows what would have happened."

"But ya had th' book. An' ya thought hard t' think o' a way t' save us. If ya were jus gonna give up on us, ya wouldn't have done what ya did. Also, 'member that one time when we were also smurflings?"

"You mean when-"

"Yep, that's 'xactly what I mean!"

Yes, I remember that day so well...

**Flashback(ish)**

"Alright, now tie it nice and tight!" Handy commanded. He had just finished telling Clumsy to tie a rope to a branch. We were about 42 years old then. Papa Smurf went into the forest to collect some things he needed, and he brought me, Handy, and Clumsy along. We sort of lost Papa smurf on the way, but just as we were looking for him, I found an ingredient he needed. It was a rare flower, that grew in the center of a rushing stream, that led to a waterfall. I said that we should get it, and surprise Papa Smurf. Handy agreed, and got a rope from who knows where, and told Clumsy to smurf it onto a branch. Handy then smurfed the other end to his leg.

Handy then jumped onto a rock, and balanced so he wouldn't fall. He jumped onto another rock. When he jumped to a third rock, he lost his balance and fell into the rushing waters. Luckily though, the rope prevented him from going any further. Unluckily, though, Clumsy didn't tie the rope tight enough, and the knot came loose.

Clumsy reacted quickly, and grabbed Handys hand, but he tripped, and fell into the water as well, holding on to Handy.

They cried out for help, just as they neared the edge of the waterfall. I grabbed onto the rope, and pulled with all my might. But as a smurfling, I was terribly weak. And the rapids were too strong. My feet got dragged across to the water, until I almost fell in. Clumsy and Handy were now dangling.

Gravity was too strong. And I was so weak. I could feel the rope slipping through my hands. I could hear Clumsy and Handy crying. I could have given up. I mean, My arms were hurting, my hands were burning, and I was almost going to fall in. I could have let go of the rope, let my friends fall to their doom. Yet when all hope seemed lost. I gave a powerful tug to the rope, and miraculously, I was able to pull up both smurfs to safety.

**End of Flashback**

"And ya didn't give up, 'cause ya cared," Clumsy tells me. "Your heart was in th' right place. Good things happen, when ya don' give up. See Brainy? So don' give up now."

I nod, and don't stop nodding until Clumsy touches my head. I look at him, and smile. Sheesh, such a Klutz yet he can convince you to do so many things. I stand up abruptly, causing Clumsy to fall off the rock.

"Alright, Clumsy, Let's catch up to Dreamy and Handy!"

OoO

**Handy's POV**

"Wow, did you ever imagine how ruins could be?" Dreamy asks as we eat a smurfberry muffin and sit on the cold floor. I miss warm muffins.

"No," I say. "But I never imagined them to be like this. So awful, so-" I shudder. I finish up my muffin. "You done?" I ask, anxious to get going.

Dreamy eats the last piece and nods. We stand up. "Take out Trackers feather, so we can know where we have to go next."

Dreamy nods and smurfs the feather onto his hat, makes a face, pulls out his captain's hat, puts it over his usual one, and smurfs the feather on there.

"Why are you wearing your captain hat?" I ask. He shrugs. "I don't know. I just felt like putting it on," He admits and cracks a smile.

"O...kay, um, so lead the way, Dreamy, er, captain Dreamy...?" I reply, unsure what to say.

"Just call me Dreamy. We're not on the ship, so it's just Dreamy. Okay, follow me Handy!"

I follow closely behind. Water drips from somewhere. A drop lands on my hat.

"We seem to be nearing a lake," Dreamy says. "A lake that somehow is in these ruins. Won't it be spectacular to see something so beautiful like a lake?"

"I guess...but in here?" Seems impossible. These ruins are so dry. So old. So crusty.

We come across an almost dead end. There's only a rock blocking the way, and not inscriptions.

"This doesn't look too hard to push!" Dreamy says and pushes on the rock. I can't help it but laugh a little. That rock is the size of a human. Of course we can't push it open.

"Dreamy," I say, and put a hand on his shoulder. He looks at me with a sweaty face. Somehow, that face of determination he has, seems so familiar. "Dreamy, you're not strong enough to push it open, even with the both of us combined."

Dreamy exhales hard and slumps against the rock. "S-so...what...do we do?" He pants.

I'm not sure actually. There isn't something for me to make an invention to break down this rock. Unless...

Quickly, I reach into Gutsy's bag, which Dreamy has, and pull out Harmony's trumpet, and also some earmuffs. HEH! Papa Smurf either packed them for the ice flower, or for Harmony's trumpet sound. Either way, they're useful. I hand one to Dreamy, and put on mine. I lick my lips, pucker them, and play as loud as I can. I can feel the vibration in my heart, and all around me. The rock begins to shake. I play a higher note. The rock begins to crack.

I stop to catch my breath, take a deep breath, and play the loudest I can. The rock surrenders, and crumbles to pieces. Dreamy gives me a high five.

"Ya did it lad!" Dreamy says and quickly covers his mouth. I look at him in confusion. "Did you just..."

Dreamy laughs. "I don't know, that just came out." I smile.

We climb over the pieces of rock, into the next room. Sure enough, a huge lake lies in the center of the next room. A light rests at the bottom of that lake. The water looks so fresh, it makes me thirsty. I pull out my water sack, only to find it empty. I watch Dreamy do the same, and he gets the same results. My mouth begins to get drier, and drier by the minute. I lick my lips to wet them, but my mouth is too dry. My throat is burning.

"Oh, you can drink," Greta says. I can hear hope in her voice. Not a good sign.

I look at the clear, crispy waters. "But, there's a price, isn't there?" I murmur.

"I never said there was, I never said there wasn't."

"Knowing you, there is. C'mon, Dreamy, we can make it across this huge room...Dreamy?"

I turn to look at him. The poor smurf is looking at the water with huge eyes. He must be feeling as thirsty as I am, but there's something in this room that's doing that, for sure.

"Dreamy..." I grab his arm, and pull him along. But every step I take makes me thirstier, and thirstier, and thirstier. I can feel myself dehydrating, but the room is cold! My vision becomes blurry. My grip on Dreamy's arm loosens, and he bolts right to the water. I gasp.

Fighting the thirst, I run after Dreamy, and stop him right before his hands can touch the water. "Dreamy, no!" I scold him. "You have to fight the thirst!"

"But I'm-" He whimpers.

"So am I!" I say, and shake him hard. "If you drink..." I look around the room and point at a skeleton in the far corner of the room. "That will happen to you!" Dreamy looks at the skeleton and yelps. Terror flares up in his eyes.

"Let's smurf out of this room, now. I can't stand the thirst any longer!" He pleads. I nod. Quickly, I grab his arm, and run as fast as my smurf legs will carry me. The thirst becomes unbearable. My throat feels like sand. I can't run anymore, but my legs act without command. Dreamy whimpers. I can imagine how he is feeling.

My glance goes to the water. The sparkling...refreshing water, is calling me...

_No! Handy! Don't! You can't!_

But I'm so thirsty...

_You're almost to the door...everything will be fine after that..._

Suddenly, I feel power. Something that keeps me going. My legs speed up, even though they hurt so bad...

I pass through the door. Success!

"We did it, DREAMY! WE-"

I glance back. Dreamy somehow got out of my grasp. He's on the floor, unconscious. His captain's hat his bag, Tracker's feather and Gutsy's pouch and bag, on my side. Dreamy on the other side of the door.

"Dreamy..." I say and reach for him. Suddenly, the door slides shut, almost squishing my arm. I yelp and fall backwards. Panting, I touch the shut door, and pound on it. "Dreamy! GRETA! HOW COULD YOU?!" I bark in anger. "Dreamy wasn't gone yet!"

"Hm, hm sweetie, didn't I tell you? There was a time limit to get across. Unfortunately, you made it. Unfortunately for you, Dreamy didn't So he's stuck there."

I pound the door hard again. I play Harmony's trumpet loud, to see if the door will break down. Greta laughs.

"You can't do anything. So just move along."

For once, I don't cry. I don't feel the need to cry. Sure, I feel sad, but not enough to cry. I pick up Dreamy's bag, get some supplies from there, and smurf the stuff into my bag. I smurf the hat and feather in there as well. I put Gutsy's bag around one shoulder, and mine on the other, and Gutsy's pouch around my neck. Fully loaded, I continue alone, determined to get to the end.

OoO

**Brainy's POV**

"LOOK CLUMSY! WATER!" I shout in joy. A lake in a ruins. Who would have smurfed?

"YEAH! Uh, but it don't look safe t' drink!" Clumsy replies.

"Clumsy, Clumsy, Clumsy, how could a lake so clear not be safe to drink? If it was covered with scum and stuff, it wouldn't be safe!" I walk over to the lake, and feel my thirst increase. Just as I kneel down to get a drink, Clumsy pulls me back, and holds me tight.

"NO, Brainy!" He scolds. "Don't! I kno ya are thirsty, 'cause I am too, but it's jus' somethin' from this room! Fight it! There wouldn't be a lake in th' middle o' a ruins for no price, now would there!"

I open my mouth to speak, but Clumsy is right. Again. I swallow and lick my lips. "Okay, okay! Just let me go!" I squirm around. Clumsy lets me go, but not my arm. "I'm not gonna let go o' your arm though! I don't wan't ya t' bolt off t' the water again."

I sigh. WE walk to the door. The thirst becoming unbearable. Once in a while, I look back at the water. It looks soooo goooood...

"Hey look! It's Dreamy!" Clumsy suddenly says. He lets go of my arm. I forget about my thirst when I see Dreamy. "DREAMY!"

He doesn't move. I try to touch him, but there's something that prevents me from doing that. Clumsy tries to touch him also. Nothing. It's like a forcefield is preventing us from grabbing him. But he's still breathing...

"I can't grab him, Brainy!" Clumsy tells me. I nod. "I know, I can't either. Something doesn't want us to grab him. Must be Greta."

"Brainy! Th' door is closin'!"

I look at the door. It IS closing, and fast! I stand up, but glance back at Dreamy. Clumsy looks at me with sad eyes.

"We can't do anything. We have to save ourselves!" I tell him, and extend my arm. Clumsy's lip quivers, but he grabs my arm. We barely make it through the door. It shuts closed.

"Hey, Brainy?" Clumsy says.

"Yeah?"

"Did ya notice that there was another door that was closed, next t' this one?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I think that, maybe Handy went through there. Do ya think this path 'nd that one goes t' the same place at th' end?"

Can it? " I think so. Because everyone has to end up with Greta at the end." I emphasize the word 'Greta' with hatred.

Clumsy smiles. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's catch up t' him!"

"Okay!" The thirst goes away. Sure I still feel thirsty, but not the same as in that room.

We approach another door in no time. Inscriptions. I fix my glasses, and read:

"So close to the end, yet so far

open up door, to the blazing star!" _Blazing star?_

The door opens up. A heat wave suddenly hits my face. I gag a little. Clumsy coughs. "GOSH! It sure is hot in there!"

Lava...wow... I knew there would be something like this in here. I step into the room with Clumsy. A weird sensation fills my body again, but I ignore it. Immediately, I begin to sweat. Lava occasionally spurts out of the ground from nowhere. Steam does too. So all we have to do is get across the room? Hah! So easy!

"This will be a piece of smurfberry cake!" I say.

"Careful Brainy!" Clumsy warns. Too late. A jet of hot steam comes up behind me and burns my tail. "YEOWW!" I jump five smurfs high. My hands go to my backside and hold my tail."IT BURNS!"

"Well, 'course it does, it's hot steam!" Clumsy laughs. "Woah!" He topples backwards to avoid some steam.

"Okay, come on!"I say.

"Uh, Brainy, are your glasses getting bigger, or is your face getting smaller?"

Huh? I blink, and look at him. His hat is bigger, too. Or is he getting smaller? "Clumsy, your hat...your pants-"

"YOU TOO!"

I look down. My pants are getting too big for me. So is my hat. So are my glasses. But are they getting bigger, or are we getting smaller?

"We're turnin' into smurflings again!" Clumsy answers. I gasp.

"Clumsy! We have to get out of this room, and fast! Or else we'll turn into one day old smurflings again and we will lack the intelligence needed to solve a simple thing such as getting across this room without getting burned, and then we'll toast in here!"

Clumsy nods vigorously, his now huge hat covering his whole head. He takes it off. I do the same thing.

The room suddenly vibrates. The ground begins to open up. Pieces of the floor begin to fall down into the bright lava.

"LET'S GO!" I shout desperately. Grabbing onto my pants, I run. Clumsy does the same. He leaps over a gap, but then falls. "Ungh! These pants get in th' way!"

"Then take them off! That doesn't matter right now! What matters is our lives!" I follow my own advice, and take off my pants. I leap over another gap, and roll aside as a spurt of lava comes up. My nose begins to get pushed down by the weight of the glasses.

"Brainy! Help!" Clumsy screams. I turn around and find him on a toppling piece of floor, breaking off to fall into the lava.

"JUMP CLUMSY! JUMP!" I shout, and dodge a shower of lava. Clumsy prepares to jump, he trips,

and he falls.

My heart stops. "CLUMSY!" I run over to the edge, and my heart begins beating again when I see him holding onto a piece of rock. I extend my arm, and he grabs it. I pull him up.

Panting, he tells me, "Thanks."

I make a small "Hm" noise and resume going to the door. Steam spits out of nowhere, stinging my eyes. I stagger backwards, and blink fast. Everything looks so blurry.

"Brainy! Ya okay?!" Clumsy asks. His voice sounds younger. Much younger.

I blink rapidly, and nod. "Y-yeah. Keep going!"

My vision becomes clear once again, and I wipe the fogginess from the glasses. Then I catch up to Clumsy.

A loud groan from somewhere makes us stop in our tracks.

"What was that?" Clumsy whispers.

"Shh..." I say, straining my ears to listen. The groaning stops, then returns louder. I look behind me, and see the floor breaking off , and falling into the hot depths, at an alarming rate. The floor beneath me begins to crack.

"RUN, CLUMSY! SMURF LIKE THE WIND!" I holler. "Smurf like you never have before!"

Clumsy stumbles, but runs with all his might. I wonder how many times we've been smurfing for our lives in here? So many that I've lost count.

The door is close. SO close. We're going to make it, I just know it.

I hear Clumsy laugh. Why would he laugh? This isn't funny!

"Gosh, who...who woulda known...that it would end like this?" He pants. "You 'nd me together once again, like all other times."

"Down't say that Cwumsy!" I say, and gasp at my own voice. Am I really that young already? I can feel the lack of intelligence in my brain already! "We'wre not gowing to pewish hewe!"

"Gosh, Brainy! You're voice!" Clumsy says in alarm. "Haha, won't be long now 'till i'm talkin' like that!"

I push Clumsy out of the way as another jet of steam pops up. He staggers. I help him regain his balance, and we continue to smurf.

**Handy's POV**

Huh, so far no inscriptions. Weird. Every door I approach, just opens up for me.

"GO CWUMSY! GO! HURRY!" A voice shouts. Weird. Sounds just like Brainy when he was younger. When I was younger. But did that voice just say 'Clumsy'?

"UNH! I'm TWYIN'!" Another voice that sounds like Clumsy smurfling. Weird. Why am I hearing these things. Another door opens up, and a wave of heat stings my face. I see two smurfs running for their lives as the ground crumbles up. Wait, two smurf...lings...?

"Brainy! Clumsy!" I shout without thinking. The smurflings turn to look at me from far away. "HANDY! HANDY! HEWLP!" They shout. How can I help them? Theres no floor for me to step on in that room. Unless...

My eyes wander to the ceiling again. There, a rod, perfect for a hook to grab onto. I take my bag off my shoulders and search for another rope and hook. I tie the rope to the hook, and throw the hook as hard as I can to the hook. A miracle! It latches on in the first try!

"Hang on!" I shout to them. Putting on my bag back on my shoulders, I grab onto the rope. Courage fills up my body. I take a few steps back, and then swing myself across the lava filled room. A strange sensation fills me up, but I push that aside.

Mysteriously, I don't close my eyes from the height. Usually I would. I extend my hand towards Brainy. How did they ever get turned into smurflings?

Brainy grabs my foot, and Clumsy grabs onto Brainy's foot, just as the last of the ground falls into the lava.

I feel Brainy let go of my foot and grab the rope. I can hear their frightened pants. I can feel my own heart beat in my ear. I sigh in relief. "How did you two ever turn into smurflings. And what happened to your pants and hat?" I ask.

"Thewes something in this woom, that made us tuwn intwo smurflings!" Brainy says. "So we had two loose owr clothes. Wou awe tuwning intwo a smurfling two!"

I can feel it. The pencil in my ear is getting heavier for my ear. My overalls are getting more loose by the minute.

"Okay! Um, listen! The door to advance from this room has inscriptions to read. Since we're dangling in the middle of the room, I will swing the rope back and forth. Brainy, when we get close to the door to the next room, read the inscriptions silently, then say them out loud every time we get near the door, okay?"

"Yes!" Brainy shouts from below. I begin to move back and forth. "And hold on tight, Clumsy!" I remind him. We swing close by the door, then away, close, then away.

"GOT IT!" Brainy shouts. I nod, even though he can't see me. When we approach the door, Brainy recites:

"Wone last doowr two gewt acwoss..."

WE swing away from the door, then to it.

"time two meet the final boss!"

The door doesn't budge.

"It didn't work!" Brainy cries out. I shake my hat out of my face.

"It probably didn't work because of how your voice sounds!" I tell him. "I'll give it a try! uh, One last door to get across, time to meet the final boss!" Wait, so this is the last door?! Or is there still one more?

The door slides open. WE cheer. "Okay, listen, I'm going to swing harder. Everytime I get close to the door, one of you will smurf inside. First Clumsy! Jump inside the next door when you are close enough!"

"OKWAY!" Clumsy replies. I swing back and forth. Suddenly, a jet of Lava comes up, and showers me and the smurflings in hot lava. I cry out. So do they.

"A-are you two okay?" I ask. I hear whimpers of yes.

"The wrope is on fire!" Brainy suddenly yells. I look up. Sure enough, the rope is on fire. And it's burning fast.

"Thewe will be no time fowr all of us two swing acwoss!" Brainy says. "So go, Handy!"

My eyes widen. WHAT? "NO OF COURSE WE CAN ALL MAKE IT! JUST-"

"No..." I look down at Brainy. He has tears in his eyes, behind those colossal glasses. "WE wown't make it, Handy. Wou have two be the wone two go, becawse, well, look at how showrt me and Cwumsy awe. And look at how we speak. If thewe is something else two deci—deci-deco—ugh, I cawn't even say that word any mowe. But wou know what I mean. And I'm loosing the ability two think wike a gwown up smurf. But Befowe wou go, I awso want two say that I'm sowwy, for what I said back thewe...I'm so sowwy..."

I blink, yet no tears come out. "No, I'm sorry, for saying that you should have just stayed there. You actually came, to try to make it to the end. And now look..."

Brainy smiles cutely. "That down't matter. But go! Owr ewse no wone will save Hefty! But Thawnk wou fow twying two save us! Wou awe a gweat fwiend!"

"Y-you too...both of you..." I look back up at the rope. It's almost all burnt up.

"HEWE!" Brainy says and hands me his glasses, and a rock. Probably from Clumsy. "That is my gwasses and Cwumsy's lucky wrock, that was lucky enough two lead us up two hewe. And wou might need my gwasses, wou never know."

I grab the things and squeeze them in my hand.

"NOW GWO!" Brainy and Clumsy shout together. Brainy literally grabs me, and hurls me towards the open door. Sheesh, where did he ever smurf that strength. I look back in time to see the rope break, and Brainy and Clumsy fall down, together. Like they always have traveled, together. And one tear, just one, falls down my cheek. It's all up to me now. I mustn't, I cannot fail.

OoO

**Smurfettes POV**

I feel horrible...I'm sweating too much. Just like Hefty is. But I feel soooo cold. I can't stop shivering. My head hurts so bad, worse than a migraine. I lay shivering on the floor. I have no strength in me left for anything. I glance at the bowl of soup Papa Smurf left for me to eat, but I haven't touched it.

Papa Smurf comes in with another bowl. When he sees me on the floor, he gasps, and the bowl falls out of his hands. More soup.

Papa lifts me up. "S-Smurfette! Are you okay?! SAY SOMETHING!"

All I can do is stare at him. The words get stuck in my throat. I really have no strength for anything. Papa smurf gets the worried look again. His mouth is set into a firm line. And without a word, he just leaves the room. Just like that...

**Handy's POV**

Here I am, at the final door. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. All those Smurfs who came with me, to help me, are now gone. And If I fail, they will be gone, forever. I open my eyes again. OH NO! There are inscriptions to read! And Brainy isn't here...

I bang my head against the wall. Now what. Is this the end for me? To be stuck here? I look at my hand. Brainy's glasses and Clumsy's rock are still in my grip. Wait...could it be?

I lower Clumsy's rock to the floor, and look at Brainy's glasses. They're all dirty and cracked. What if I put them on...could that...nah...or could it?

I hesitate, and put on the glasses. OH SMURFS WHAT TERRIBLE EYESIGHT HE HAD! I remove them quickly. That made me feel dizzy. Frowning, I put them on again. I look at the inscriptions. And mysteriously, I can understand what they say. I smile.

"Congratulations, you have reached the end

Now to your final challenge, on you go," I read. Heh, they didn't even rhyme this time. The door crumbles open. I remove the glasses, pick up the rock, and walk in.

It's so quiet and damp, and dark. I take a cautious step. It echoes all around the room. Sounds pretty big. Once I step all the way inside, the door behind me closes. This is it.

"Impressive..." Greta says. She doesn't sound happy. Haha. "No one has ever really made it to here, except for one. But he never made it out."

My heart thumps in my ears. "You did a terrible job on rhyming, for this door," I say. I can imagine Greta scowling.

"...If you win this challenge...you are free to go, with your other smurfs as well," Greta continues, having had ignored what I said. "And you will also get what you need."

"Can I ask one question first, though?" I tell her, er, wherever she is in this dark room. "Why, exactly do you do this? Why do you put challenges? Why do you like to see others suffer? Why do you want no one to leave alive? And why does it please you to see others die?"

"That was five questions, to be exact," Greta says. "I don't like to chit chat, but I'll answer your questions, as your final wish." I tense up at those words.

"You see, thousands of years ago, I was tortured in many ways, by people, and things of all kind. I hated all those who did it, and I promised I would get my revenge. One day, by some torture, I became a ghost, a spirit. But I kept my promise, that I would seek revenge on those who did that to me. And so when I found out that the fairy from here had moved on, I took my place here. I set up challenges of all kinds, challenges that I knew no one would ever survive. I knew that ruins would attract tourists of all kinds, and that made me happy. I just loved to see them suffer. And I still do. Does that answer your questions, sweetie?"

I make a face of disbelief. "But it was only people of many years ago who did that, not the ones from now!"

"All people, all living things are the same. And that is why...I do what I do."

"You don't have to! You can move on and be free! Be a free spirit!"

The light turns on. I blink and squint. In the middle of the room, is a beautiful young lady, with long, black hair, that flows all the way to the floor. Her blue eyes stare at me, with long, black eyelashes. Her smooth red lips stand out against her white smooth skin. A long, simple, silky blue dress she wears goes from her shoulders, all the way to the ground.

"See this?" The woman whispers, with Greta's voice. "This is what I once was. A beautiful young witch. This is what I looked like, before I was tortured. Only something in this room, lets me take this form. If I hadn't been tortured...if I hadn't been tortured to death...I-I would have married a handsome young man. I would have had beautiful children. I would have brightened the Earth with my beauty..."

Her face gets sad. I can't help it but feel a little broken hearted.

"And you see...I don't want to be a free spirit, not yet...until I get my revenge on every single living thing...every organism...even if they are culpable, or not culpable..."

A sudden smack to my face by something sends me backwards. My bags fall off my shoulders, and my pencil falls out of my ear.

"You don't have to!" I gasp. I get another smack to the face by that same something.

"Of course I have to..." She sneers. The room goes pitch black again. I get hit repeatedly by the same something. I roll out of the way, just as that something pounds on the ground, where I was. _Where's my bag...my bag..._

I feel around for the bags just as I feel a rush of air beside me. Something missed me completely. Then I hear it. A low hiss... No, not one, two...No thr—FOUR!

"S-snakes?!" I squeak.

"Not just snakes... Coastal Taipans. Four of them," Greta tells me.

"But I thought that they're not usually aggressive, unless-"

"Unless they are cornered, they usually hunt in the day, blah, blah, blah. That's what the last guy said as well. You see, I command these snakes. You see, I have a magic flute here, that I can play. It is soundless to you, but the snakes can hear it. I know exactly where you are. When I play the flute, it gives them the direction where you are, even in the dark. It tells them to attack. And, well, you can also pass as a mouse, and these snakes haven't eaten in a few days..."

I swallow. Quickly, I keep searching for my bag. Maybe something in there will help me.

A snake strikes in my direction, barely above me. I scream, and run from there. If only I could get Greta to have the lights turned on.

"Greta! I know you know where I am and all, but don't you want to see what's going on?" I shout.

"I CAN see what is going on," She informs me.

"But, your snakes keep missing me by a smurf!" I shout. Greta seems to smurf it over, and suddenly the lights turn on. I can see her eyes twinkling, as she plays the silver flute. If only I could smurf that flute away from her...

A snake lunges at me. I fall backwards on time, just as it gets a mouthful of dirt. It turns angrily at me. Another one hurls its whole body at me. I jump out of the way.

I spot my bags, and go over to them. I grab Harmony's trumpet from there, and play as loud as I can. The snakes tense up, and seem to shrivel. Greta shrieks and covers her ears. Man I play worse than Harmony.

A Coastal Taipan hisses in anger, and smacks me with its tail. The horn goes out of my hands, and another snake crushes it. I grunt. How am I supposed to defeat these snakes? Its impossible! And four of them!

My brain begins to work as I think of something I can do. Some kind of invention to help me defeat these snakes. Quickly, I begin to climb up the wall. The stones are sturdy, and a little out of place. One Taipan rushes at me, and smashes its head against the wall. The other snakes seem to get the idea, and the smash the wall with their heads. That is not smart of them to do...But I can feel myself loosing my grip as I climb up. Sweat falls down my face as I try to grab onto another stone. The wall suddenly collapses. I fall, screaming. A heavy rock hits one of the snakes hard on the head. It falls to the floor, and gets buried by the falling wall.

I hit the ground with a loud OOF! And a hard THUD! Well, that took care of one snake. But as I try to stand up, my leg collapses, and a pain sears through my leg. I shout out, and fall. I must have hurt it badly with the fall. I just hope it's not broken.

Something warm kisses my face, and I squint at it. When the wall toppled in, it opened up the ruins back to the fresh air, and back to the sunlight. I smile a little. I could just leave... But I can't leave. What good will it do to just leave empty handed and with a pain in my heart?

I stand back up. Ow, it hurts, but at least my leg isn't broken.

One snake down, three to go...? No, two snakes down. Another snake is on the floor, either unconscious or..the other thing. It must have gotten hit hard by the rocks also.

I rush back to my bags,wincing, and grab Brainy's glasses. I catch sunlight on them, and blind the two advancing snakes momentarily. They hiss and wiggle in anger, while their eyesight returns.

Frantically I look around, looking for a plan. BUT NOTHING COMES! NOTHING GETS TO ME! I shoot a glance at Greta. She has stopped playing the flute, but has an angry look in her eyes, while mumbling something. I wonder what...

"AHH!" I scream, and dodge a falling purple blob of something. The blob hits the floor, and the ground begins to sizzle. I do not want to get hit by that.

More of that stuff rains down. I hide behind a pile of rocks, just as one blob of stuff hits the ground, and splashes the rocks protecting me. They begin to sizzle and melt.

Rushing out of my hiding place, I catch a glimpse of one of the still blinded snakes getting hit by the acid-like thing. And boy, it isn't pretty.

Finally, one snake left to go. How easy this is! The stuff has stopped falling. Heh, guess Greta doesn't want her last snake to be defeated so easily.

The open wall closes back up. The lights disappear. Once again, I am left in total darkness. A slither somewhere in the dark. A hiss. Silence. I stay as still as I can, trying to control my breathing. One strap of the overalls slides a little over my shoulder. I forgot that I was turning into a smurfling in the other room. Good thing This room doesn't continue that.

I know the snake can feel my heat. Even without the flute, I'm sure it would know where I am.

A rush of wind next to me makes me jump. I cry out a little, and run away from the spot. I reach a corner. I'm sure it's a corner. I whirl around to get out of the corner, but a hiss right in front of me stops me. I back up against the wall as much as I can. It can feel me, and it can hear my breathing, I'm sure of that. My heart beats frantically in my chest.

The snakes tongue tickles my face. I wrinkle my nose. It's tongue flickers again but this time on my chest, right where my heart is. I hear it back up a little. It's ready to strike! I cry out and jump away from the corner just as hear the Taipan smurf the wall. I roll on the ground, and stay there, on my stomach, breathing rapidly. I don't hear anything. No slithering. Nothing.

I wipe a bead of sweat from my brow. Smurfs, I feel tired. If we make it back to save Hefty on time, I should go work out with him. Sure, I have sometimes, but working out is usually not my thing.

I strain my ears for a sound. Nothing. A small pebble skitters somewhere in the darkness. Then, out of nowhere, the snake strikes, sinking its long fang into my small leg. I cry out in pain. I grab it when the snake takes its fang out. Its warm and wet. Oh smurfs...it bit me...

"Poor smurf...you're hurt!" Greta says, although her voice sounds more like happy than concerned. "Now, I'll give you a choice...do you want the snake to finish you off now, or do you want to die slowly. I don't mind either. But because you're small, compared to a human...I''d say you'll be finished very quickly either way."

I know what this snakes venom does, and because I'm smaller, it will act fast. I try to stand up, but feel very dizzy already. My head is beginning to hurt.

"I-I'm n-not going to g-give up-p..." I stutter, holding my leg. Great, first one leg is hurt, now the other. I can't stand up, though...My head hurts so bad...I can't think of anything to get myself to win...

"So you choose the slower death, do you?" Greta asks. I can hear her smile. "Fine by me. But, are you sure that you don't want to just give up."

I roll on the floor, my mouth gaping like a fish without water. Ugh, now I feel nauseous...

"I-I'm s-sure..." I say. Struggling, I force myself to stand up, despite all the pain. I didn't come all this way just to die. My smurfberry muffin threatens to come out, but I hold it in. But what can I do?

I touch my head, and feel something hard in my hat. Clumsy's lucky rock. I forgot I had that. But, it's not lucky to me. But maybe, I should hang on to it till the end.

Like a miracle, the lights turn back on. It's no use, my vision is blurry, though. I see the snake, lying next to Greta. I can hear it hiss angrily. Sounds like it wanted to finish me off.

My vision comes back momentarily. I look at the wall again. The stones look sturdy to smurf on again. I have a plan.

"H-hey, Greta!" Shout, as bravely as I can. " W-when I said I wasn't g-going t-to give up...I n-never said I wasn't going t-to keep o-on-n fighting to w-win!"

I hear the Taipan hiss happily. "So now you choose the fast death? Okay then, fine by me." Greta says and I see her raise something to her lips, the flute, for sure. The snake hurls forward, just what I was hoping for. I run dizzily over to the wall, and crash into it first. My stomach begins to hurt bad, but I'll try to ignore it.

I climb up the first stone, ignoring all the pain I feel. I grope around for the next stone. The snake strikes below me. I squeeze my eyes, trying to hold on.

I raise my bitten foot up to another rock, and climb higher. The pain Is beginning to overtake me...I-I don't think I will be able to climb much higher! I try to raise my other injured foot up, but it won't respond. I give another cry of surprise when the snake strikes right to the side of me. its going to get me...its going to get me...

I can hear voices...in my head...the voices of the smurfs who came with me...

_Don't give up lad! Ya can make it! I know ya can! _I hear Gutsy's voice shout at me.

_Come on, Handy! _Dreamy tells me. _Do it for Hefty!_

Yes, he's right, I have to do this for Hefty...

_And do it for us too! _Harmony adds in.

_You didn't make it this far for nothing! You know you can do it, just believe! _Tracker says.

_And Handy, when you smurf to the top, theres a special rock thats holding most of these ruins up. I don't know how...but when you smurf to the top—_Brainy begins.

_Ya smurf my lucky rock t' the snake, and you'll see what I mean! _Clumsy finishes.

Is this for real, or is Greta just making me hear this as a trick? My heart says that I must do what I heard. And like they said, I mustn't give up.

I jump a little to reach the other rock. My vision is still a little blurry, but I can see a little better. My head is still pounding like mad, I still feel dizzy, my stomach still hurts, and my legs still hurt...

Once at the top, I step on a little ledge. I can see the blurry snake, watching me.

_NOW SMURF THE ROCK! _The six smurfs shout at me. I take out Clumsy's rock, and smurf the rock as hard as I can into the snakes face. It hisses angrily, and lunges forward, at an incredible speed. I move out of the way. The snake hits the wall hard, making a big rock fall out of place. Then, the room begins to vibrate.

"N-no..." Greta whispers. "NO!"

The whole room begins to collapse. I fall with the collapsing wall, and hit the ground hard. I grasp my bitten leg. I may have beaten the challenge...but I don't think I will smurf out of here on time...

I watch as the whole ceiling begins to collapse. Tears fill my eyes. "I-I'm sorry, P-papa...I-I couldn't make it..." I whisper.

I watch as the ceiling smurfs the snake hard on the head, and then it falls to the floor, motionless. I'm next.

Like in slow motion...I watch the ceiling approach me. I blink. Hot tears spill out. My vision blanks out just as the ceiling was about to smurf me...

And I'm...

I'm...

…...

OoO

I open my eyes and find myself alive, outside of the ruins, with my bags, and the other six smurfs lying unconscious, next to me.

**Longest chapter, I think.**

**Hefty: When you say that, you sound dumb. And I think you could have added more stuff to it.**

**Hey, did I give you permission to come out of the story? And maybe I could have but I didn't! SO HAH!**

**Hefty: I don't need permission. **

**Whatever. Okay peoplez, please review!**

**Hefty: Are you trying to be funny?**

**PFFT! Uh, does this look like a funny story to you?!**

**Hefty:...**

**Exactly!**


	7. Back to the Village

**Back to the story! I don't own the smurfs but I do own Greta!**

**Hefty: Psst! Hey, what's going to happen to me and Smurfette?**

**Well...you'll find out! *Pushes Hefty back into Computer***

**Sheesh, I knew I forgot something! Credit goes to spring-heel- Jacq for the part of using the uh, "dead" smurfs' attributes. So sorry bout that! I had thought I already gave you credit for that. My bad! Yeah, I know it went by fast. And reason why it went so fast, was because of school. I don't have much time to type, so I just did it all quickly.**

**Handy's' POV**

It takes a while for me to realize what is actually going on. I look around. The ruins are partially torn down, unlike when we first came. I check my leg. No wound on it.

The smurfs around me begin to stir.

"Oi, whata headache!" Gutsy says as he stands up. Harmony stands up and stumbles. Dreamy gets up but sits back down. Tracker stays laying on the floor. Clumsy, back as a regular adult smurf, and dressed, just opens his eyes and grabs his head. "Ooh...my head smurfs real bad!"

I glance at Brainy. He hasn't moved a muscle. Worriedly, I run over to him. He suddenly jolts upright, on his feet, with his eyes glowing blue, just like when we first arrived. I leap backwards in surprise.

"Oh, don't worry, he's fine," Brainy says sourly, but Greta's voice comes out. "Well...congrats...I guess...for being the first one to ever get through it all. You're lucky you had a group of smurfs to get through it all, Handy."

I look at "Brainy" angrily, but say nothing. So she finally learned my name, eh?

I'm not happy that you made it out, because for sure you will go babbling on to your friends and stuff to never come here. That will lower my chances for revenge. Second of all, I'm not happy for what you did to my ruins. It will take a long time to repair..."

"Brainy" looks at the sky. "Well...a promise is a promise...what is it that you need?"

I pull out the list from my bag and read them out loud for her. They magically appear on the floor. Clumsy gathers them up.

"Well, then...farewell..." "Brainy" says in a harsh tone. I'm expecting Greta to retreat back into the ruins, but she doesn't leave from Brainy's body.

"Uh, Greta...aren't you forgetting something?" I snap at her, then point at her.

"Oh right..." she says, and Brainy's eyes stop glowing, and again he falls forward onto the sand. He opens his eyes and grabs his head. "AH! SMURFS MY HEAD HURTS!"

And that's when our brains finally realize what is going on. That I did it. I beat the final challenge. The smurfs cheer, except for Brainy, who still hasn't realized it, and they all pat me on the back. Then they throw me in the air three times, only they forget to catch me on the third throw.

"SMURFS! I can't see!" Brainy cries out.

"Oh, sorry!" I tell him, and give him back his glasses. "Thanks, they were really helpful. If you hadn't given them to me, I would have not been able to pass through the last door." Brainy puts the glasses on, and suddenly blinks. "Wait...WE'RE ALIVE?! Y-YOU DID IT HANDY!" He rushes at me, and hugs me tight.

Once he lets go, I turn to Clumsy. "If it wasn't for your lucky rock...I might not have been so lucky after all."

"Oh, gosh!" Clumsy says and puts his hands behind his back.

"Gutsy," I turn to him. "If it wasn't for your bravery, courage, and determination, I might have chickened out, and just given up."

Gutsy nods, and pats me again on the back. I turn to Dreamy. Uh, what should I say to him? He helped, but I mean, nothing really came from him. "Dreamy, uh...if it wasn't for your company that short while, I probably would have believed that no smurf wanted to help me, and I probably would have given up." Okay, that sounded lame. But Dreamy beams.

"Harmony," I say. "If it wasn't for your horn, I wouldn't have been able to break down a big rock that was blocking the way, and I wouldn't have been able to get to the end."

Harmony laughs. "Yep, No problem Handy! But I'll have to get a new one..."

"And Tracker..." I say finally, turning to him. "If it wasn't for your feather," I pull it out and give it back to him. He puts it on his hat. "...who ever wore it couldn't have tracked down the other doors."

He smiles. "But you know, the majority of it wasn't us. It was you. You knew in your heart that you had to get through, so thank you, too, for saving us."

A shadow passes over our heads. Feathers cries out in joy and swoops down to greet us. We all go to hug her.

"Hey Feathers!" We all shout. "It's good to see you again!"

She cuddles her soft face against mine. "I want to know, how it felt to be...'gone'..." I admit to the others. "But lets do that on our way back to the village. Right now we have a potion to make!" I glance at the ruins. "But lets do it some smurfs away from here."

Clumsy hands me the things. I take one last glance at the ruins. _Goodbye forever, Greta. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one EVER comes back here. _I smile.

_You can't prevent everyone from coming here... _Greta answers. _So I'll get someone._

_You might...but you'll never get one of us smurfs again. But thanks...for keeping your promise on giving us the things we need._

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Until never..._Her voice fades, and my smile gets bigger. "Lets' go!" I tell the others, and we run until we reach grass, Feathers closely behind. I set the stuff on the grass. "Brainy, you remember that thing Papa Smurf wants you to recite?" I ask hopefully. He smiles smugly.

"Yes, I do! I knew I had it stored somewhere in my highly intellectual brain. And after searching through it for so long, I finally managed to open up the locked cabinet of the file where-"

"I get it, you remember!" I say. "Okay, Harmony, take out all the ingredients for the potion. Brainy, start a fire with your glasses on that pile of wood, and when you're done, make the potion, but I'll read some instructions that came with the letter."

Brainy nods and begins with the fire. Harmony takes out all the things from the bag. "The rest of you smurfs, stand back a little."

They obey. Brainy has the fire ready. Harmony places a cauldron on the fire. I take out the instructions. "Okay, Brainy, first goes the mushroom. Split it into little pieces, and drop them in." I hear the pieces hit the bottom of the cauldron softly. The air smells like cooked mushroom. "Now add the tree sap. Stir it with a spoon for 15 seconds, and let is bubble a bit."

A huge bubble from the cauldron bursts, showering me with sap. I didn't even think that tree sap could bubble when heated! This must be special sap or something.

"Okay now, add the ice flower!" I tell Brainy. He adds it in. The potion bubbles a bit more.

"Time for the things we got right now...Okay, so add the mystic water." The smell of water fills the air. "Stir it for a while, and wait for it to bubble strongly. Once it does, add the spider silk and the snail juice at the same time. Then add the fly essence." I glance at the potion. It's now a dark gray. A horrible smell fills the air.

"Then add the bear hair and smurfberry leaves at the same time also." A powerful smell of smurfberries fills the atmosphere. It makes my mouth water. "Now wait for one minute...and add the gray special rock powder."

Brainy grabs the flask with the powder, but before he pours it in, he stares at it. He blinks, and tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Brainy, are you okay?!"I ask, concerned. He doesn't reply. He keeps staring at the powder.

"Uh, Brainy?" Clumsy asks, and approaches his best friend. He puts a hand on Brainy's shoulder. Brainy doesn't twitch.

The potion begins to bubble violently, and over flow.

"BRAINY!" Gutsy shouts and yanks the powder out of his hands. He pours in the powder and the potion calms down.

I glance back at Brainy. His hand is still in the same position as when he was holding the flask. But tears are streaming down his eyes. Gutsy shakes him hard.

"LAD! WHAT'S WRONG?!" He shouts. Brainy shakes his head hard.

"I-I c-can't believe it...I-I just can't...I-I-I Could have...I c-could have..."

"Brainy!" Harmony takes off the intellects glasses, to see if he would notice that he can't see, and come back to his senses, but no use. Tracker tickles Brainy with his feather. Brainy doesn't laugh. He stays staring at his hand. But his breathing gets faster.

"NO! THAT TIME! I-I COULD HAVE...I-I COULD HAVE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST-! I-I ALMOST-!"

Now I understand what he's talking about. He's talking about the past, when he almost made himself explode. The rock powder must have reminded him of the exploding powder.

"Brainy! That didn't happen, so don't remember the past! It's all over now!" I shout at him. He doesn't seem to hear me. He keeps shaking his head.

"It happened...it did...but if it wasn't for...Oh smurfs...I-I...I...I"

Brainy buries his face in his hands and sobs hard. Clumsy puts an arm around his shoulder. I rub my cheek. Of all moments, why did he have to remember this now?

"Brainy..." I say. "It's over. That happened a long time ago. Smurf it out of your head."

"P-Papa told me to do that..." Brainy mumbles, without taking his hands away from his face. "B-but I can't take that memory away. I feel awful that I was going to do that. I-It's just not me."

"Lad. Let that go, like Papa told ya to. Why do ya wanna cling onta a bad memory? And if it comes back, just ignore it."

"'Member, Brainy, what matters is that you're still here, with us!" Clumsy exclaims. "'nd that we're all together!We've told ya that so many times!"

It's true. We've told him this a lot of times two weeks ago, And he still can't get over it. I know, It's hard, but sooner or later, it has to go away. We try to comfort him, to make him stop crying, for like about ten minutes. I rub my forehead.

"Brainy," I say again, finally having lost patience. "Look, I really need you to stop crying, and please say that thing, whatever you need to say for the potion to work!" Okay, that sounded a bit more like a snap. Brainy's sobs die down a little. He looks at me with watery eyes.. He sniffs, and he nods. "Y-you're right. I'm sorry. It's just that the realization of what I almost did barely came to me. I-I don't know why, but... Smurfs, I'm such a smurfling!"

Brainy sighs, wipes his eyes, and clears his throat. His arms go in the air, and he recites:

A dragons tail, and a bat's wing.

To lose a life, is a horrible thing.

Make this potion work, when it's cooled down

and save the life, of the being who's down.

The potion glows a bright yellow. Then the light dies down. Brainy smiles, and we all cheer. I pour the potion into a flask, and put it in my bag.

"Time to go, smurfs!" I say, getting on Feathers's back. "Feather's, smurf us back to the smurf Village as fast as you can!" Time to save Hefty. I just hope we're not too late...

OoO

**Smurfettes POV**

I...I can't feel my hands anymore...I feel myself going numb...but I can't stop shaking. So cold...so...cold...I can feel my face sweating...so much, that I'm leaving a puddle on the floor.

Papa Smurf hasn't come back to check on me and Hefty anymore. I wonder why...he just left me here on the floor...But I know, the last time he saw me...it wasn't good.

I...don't think...the smurfs will come back on time to save me. I just hope they save Hefty. They have to save him. But for me...if they don't arrive now...this is the end...I can feel my life slipping away so quickly.

With all my might, I concentrate on turning my head to look at Hefty. He's still sleeping peacefully. His chest rising and falling with every breath. There's something...I...want to do...before...

Using all the strength I have, I command my arms to lift me up. They obey. I try to stand up on my legs, but they wobble, and collapse. So I drag myself to Hefty's bed. With every drag, I feel a powerful wave of energy leave my body.

My throat feels so dry, and my head hurts. My whole body aches. I'm just glad that Hefty isn't awake, so he wouldn't be suffering like I am...

Using my arms, I Grab the mattress, and force myself to stand up on my knees, and I stare at Hefty's face. So smooth. No dryness like mine. But he's pale, and sweaty, like me.

My finger goes to caress is cheek. I want to cry so badly. But I promised Hefty, that I wouldn't. Anyways, my body doesn't seem to want to function that way.

I make Hefty's face turn to face me. I trace his facial features. His lips twitch a bit, but nothing else. My lip trembles. I touch his cute nose, and outline his lips with my finger. Oh Hefty...why didn't I tell you earlier. So much time to have told you, but I never did, for fear...

I take a deep breath, and kiss Hefty in the lips. Something I have been wanting to do for so long. But not this way. There's no time to wait for later.

I feel his face heat warm my face up more. I grip the mattress tighter, feeling my grip begin to slip. I wish Hefty would wake up, and kiss me back, for the last time.

I feel Hefty breathe out through his nose—one final breath—and he ceases to breathe. My eyes squeeze shut. My grip begins to weaken. I hear the door behind me open. I hear Papa Smurf's voice say something, but my ears cease to function. My hand lets go of the mattress. I take one final breath. I feel myself fall backwards, away from Hefty, and-

…...THUD!

OoO

"And that's how it felt like," Dreamy concludes.

"So...all this time, you could all see what I was doing?" I ask amazed. "And you smurfs say that when you were all gone...you felt, relaxed, and stuff?"

"Yep, but we would be stuck in the ruins forever if it wasn't for you," Tracker tells me. I smile.

"Smurf village, straight ahead!" Dreamy shouts. WE hold on tight to Feathers as she descends in front of Hefty's house, still wrapped up, and contagious. Papa Smurf comes out, with a weird looking suit. When he sees us, he stays frozen in shock. Brainy slides off Feathers first.

"Papa Smurf! We're back!" Brainy exclaims and hugs our leader. "I did—I-I mean, we all did it! But I made the potion, with Handy's help, and I recited what you told me to recite! And the potion's done Papa Smurf!"

"My smurfs! Y-you're all alright!" Papa exclaims, and he begins to cry with joy. We rush over to him, and give him a smurfy hug.

"I-I'm sorry to have sent you smurfs on such a unsmurfy journey. I-I didn't know, about that place, until I read it in a book. If I would have read that earlier, I wouldn't have sent you all to such a place. I thought I-I would never see you smurfs again..."

"But we're here now, Papa!" Brainy says. "Handy helped through the final challenge and stuff. And Handy has the potion! Now we can save Hefty and Smurfette!"

Papa Smurf says nothing. He looks at the floor. Brainy's smile slowly fades. "W-what...what is it?"

"Y-you smurfs are a little too late...Hefty and Smurfette a-are g-gone...about Seven minutes ago..."

We gasp. But I gasp the loudest. My heart sinks. No...no...this can't be...not my best friend...no...

The world around me seems to grow bigger, and I stand alone. "W-what?!" I ask again, hoping I heard wrong.

"They're gone, Handy. I-I'm so sorry..." Papa Smurf says, and he cries.

"This is my fault..." Brainy whispers. "If I hadn't...If I...WE COU:D HAVE MADE IT ON TIME!...SMURFS I HATE MYSELF!" Brainy shouts and Bangs his head hard against Painter's house. His glasses smurf off his face. He slides to the floor, and hugs his knees. He bawls. Clumsy goes and sits next to him, and they cry together.

The other smurfs begin to cry too. I just stand there. This can't be true. No, this can't be true! This is a lie. It has to be! But when Papa Smurf cries, it's never a lie.

It's not Brainy's fault. It's my fault. If I had finished the final challenge faster, we would have come back on time to save Hefty and Smurfette! I fall on my knees and bawl the hardest and loudest. Smurfs come out of their houses to see what is smurfing on.

I can't believe it, that my best friend, is actually gone...I'm sorry Hefty...I'm sorry Smurfette...that I was just a little too late...

**Hefty: (sobbing) Why would you do that to me?!**

**Hey, its part of my story!**

**Hefty: And why do you refer so much back to your other story?! And why is this chapter so quick and short?**

**Because I do! And because I have so much to do today, that's why.**

**Hefty: I'm not talking to you anymore! (goes back in the screen)**

**Fine, fine! Be that way! Okay people, review please!**

**Hefty: (pops back out) what's gonna happen next?**

**I thought you weren't talking to me anymore?**

**Hefty:...Well I changed my mind! And boy, are the readers gonna hate you!**

**SHUT IT! *Shoves Hefty into screen again and turns off the computer* There!**

**Hefty:I'M STILL HERE!**


	8. Going Home

**Hefty: See, I told you they would hate you.**

**Did anyone actually SAY they hated me?**

**Hefty:They meant it.**

**Show me where!**

**Hefty:...They hate you man...I know they just hate you...**

**That's—DID YOU JUST CALL ME MAN?! *Eye twitches* You are SO dead! And not just in the story! *Pulls out machine gun***

**Hefty: W-where in the smurf did you get that?! *Jumps into the safety of the computer screen* Seriously, it's always the quiet ones...**

**Smurfette's POV**

I open my eyes. Nothing. I see nothing. Just white, plain white. The color I wanted my wedding dress to be.

The atmosphere feels weird. Not warm, nor cold. "Hello?!" I call out, uncertain of where I am. No one replies. I hug myself, and walk uncertainly into the never ending whiteness.

As I walk further away, I wonder to myself, when will this whiteness end? Why does it go on forever? Why is no one here?

A hand to my shoulder makes me freeze. Quickly I spin around. Hefty stands before me, looking as handsome as ever. Those facial features I always admired. I can't help but smile.

"Hefty...what are you doing here?!" I ask, unsure. My eyes search his face. His lips set into a firm line. But as I stare into his eyes, the realization begins to hit me. My smile fades. I make a small "oh" sound.

"Hefty!" I shout. "Y-you died! NO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!" I take a deep breath. "A-and...I did too...wait...I died? Then, we're dead?!" I ask Hefty.

Instead of answering my question, Hefty says, "I didn't know you loved me, Smurfette. You should have smurfed me."

My mouth stays open, like a gaping fish. :I-I-I tried to tell you. I wanted to tell you so many times...but..."

"I loved you too, Smurfette. I still do. I'm sorry. You have no idea how much I wanted to tell you this. For so long. And this is the way you find out. But...why, would you do such a thing and go into my house when I was ill?"

I blink at him. "Why would you do such a thing and disobey Papa Smurf, thinking you can't get sick?"

Hefty stares at me. For a long time, until he finally says, "I was careless. That's why."

"And look what happened to you...to me..." I whisper. My voice quivers. But I can't cry. I promised Hefty. But, if this is Paradise...how can I still feel the urge to cry?

"It's okay, you can cry..." Hefty assures me. I leap into his arms, and wail. Hefty's strong arms hold me softly. I bawl into his muscular chest.

"Just let it all out." Hefty strokes my hair.

"Y-you have no idea h-how th-his w-will affect the o-other smurfs..." I say between sobs. "How m-much i-t will affect Sassette...P-poor Sassette... and p-poor little Baby..."

I cry until I can't anymore. Hefty wipes my eyes. "You know what, though?" Hefty murmurs. "It's not your time to go. You have to go back."

My eyes widen, and I gasp. I shake my head vigorously. "W-what...are you saying?!"

"It wasn't your time to leave. Hey, I have no idea how this whole life stuff works...but all I know, is that it wasn't your time yet. You have to go back."

I squint at him. "What? B-but what about y-you?"

Hefty takes a deep breath. He stares at the white horizon. "I-I have to go home."

Joy fills me up. "Y-you're coming home, too?! S-so it wasn't your time either?!"

"Smurfette-"

"T-that's wonderful!" I laugh out loud. Smurfs would think that I'm crazy if they heard me like that. But who cares. I'm just so happy! "W-we can become a couple. Sure, some smurfs would be sad that I didn't choose them, but that's just the way it is. And in a few years, maybe we can get married. Ooh! Just like in my dream!"

"Smurfette-"

"There will be flowers everywhere, and everyone will be invited. I will have the Pussy willow Pixies smurf over to help me with my dress, and-"

Hefty cups my cheeks, and forces me to look at him.

"Hunh?" I say, bewildered.

"That sounds smurfy...but...I'm not going to my "home". I'm going HOME."

My eyes widen. A hundred, thousand, a million tears fall out of them, all at once. "Y-you mean..."

"It was my time."

Slowly. I sink to my knees. My arms flop beside me, like jelly. Small sounds escape my lips. This can't be true. No. not true...IT CAN'T BE!

"You can't...YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I shout up at him. "You have to come back home with me, you have to! Handy, your best friend! Think of him! THINK OF PAPA SMURF!"

The smurf I love grabs me by the wrists, and gently pulls me up. He touches my face again. "I'm sorry...but when it's time...it's time. And that's where I'm heading now. Home."

My arms wrap around Hefty. I don't want to let him go. I want him to come with me. He can't leave like that. But I know there's nothing I can do. I begin to sob again, harder this time.

"I-I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE! I-I LOVE Y-YOU HEFTY! I LOVE YOU! Y-YOU'RE THE REASON I-I LIVED FOR! W-WHAT AM I SUPPOSED T-TO D-DO WITH Y-YOU GONE?!"

He tucks a portion of hair behind my ear, and whispers, "Don't do what Brainy did. Tell everysmurf I love them. Tell Papa Smurf that everything will be alright. And be happy."

I gasp. Without a warning, Hefty presses his lips against mine, and kisses me, again. I return the kiss. The last moment with Hefty. MY last moment with him. I don't want this to end. Never.

I still cling on tight to his body, as he begins to disappear. My eyes are closed, but I can still tell he's disappearing. His shape becomes less solid, until finally, I grip nothing but air. I stumble slightly forward as my eyes slowly open. I whisper goodbye, one last time.

And my world plunges into darkness.

**Handy's POV**

The end of Hefty...I can't imagine what the next days will be without him. Now I'm not dumb enough to be the one to commit suicide—No I didn't call Brainy dumb just now-(You'll understand this only if you read my other story) But...what will this village be like?

I can't control my sobs. Everysmurf is in Hefty's house. Papa Smurf disinfected the whole house, and he put something so that Hefty and Smurfette wouldn't be contagious. He did that in an hour. And an hour ago, Hefty died. Barely. And I sit in the corner, bawling my eyes out, as every other smurf cries, looking at the bodies of Hefty and Smurfette.

Sassette and the smurflings had gone on a journey with Grandpa Smurf. They arrived like about ten minutes ago. Poor Sassette. She especially didn't take the news well. Now she won't let go of Smurfettes Body. That's gonna be bad.

Baby smurf isn't here. I know he might be too young to know what's going on, but trust me. That smurfling is really smart. Who knows? He may even figure out what's smurfing on? But he's with Grouchy.

Poor Papa Smurf. At the corner of the house, his back facing us. I can tell how he's feeling. It's horrible. First having to put up with that Clumsy had died. The That he's alive. Then that Brainy almost killed himself, then that Hefty didn't listen to him and got ill, then that Smurfette got ill, then that they're both dead?! I have no idea How papa can smurf with all this...

I glance back at the bodies. The scene makes me cry. Papa Smurf laid them down on two separate beds, but their hands are almost touching. I look away as another sea of tears overtakes me.

"N-now Sassy, ya gotta let go of Smurfette. There aint nothin' ya can do now," I hear grandpa say.

"I-I don't wanna, Grampy!" Sassette bawls. "I-I wanna stay w-with Smurfette...FOREVER!" I hear Sassette break down again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Weepy cries. "They're gone! WHY?! WHY!"

Why. That's what I ask myself. Did we not try hard enough? Did I not have enough faith?! What was it that I didn't have that made us not come back on time?! WHAT WAS IT?!

The smurfs that went with me on the journey stand in the back. Gutsy, with his hands behind his back, and with a sad face. Harmony crying on the wall, and Dreamy crying at the ceiling. Tracker is biting his lip, and looking at the floor. A few tears stream down his nose. Brainy sits on the floor, his knees all the way up to his face, and his face is covered by his arms. I can't tell if he's crying or not. Clumsy is in the same pose, but he's shaking so much with sobs.

Poet goes up to say a poem, but Greedy tells him something, and he backs away. I'm surprised Greedy isn't eating or anything. Even Lazy isn't asleep.

I take a deep breath. I really don't feel like being here anymore. I just want to be alone, in my house. I stand up, and walk towards the door. But just as I reach the handle, I hear Sassette scream. I hear her fall backwards. Quickly, I smurf around, expecting to see a huge spider or something. Instead, nothing. Grandpa helps her to her feet.

"What's wrong, Sassy?!" Grandpa asks, alarmed.

Sassettes eyes are huge. She points at Smurfette. "S-s-she...s-she moved!"

"WHAT?!" All the smurfs yell. Mine being the loudest.

"S-SHE'S BREATHING!" Slouchy screams.

I glance at Smurfette. I see her chest rising, and falling. WHAT?

Without a warning, Smurfette gasps, and bolts upright. She breathes heavily. Everysmurf, with the same expression, like a dead, caught fish.

"G-GREAT SMURFS!" Papa Smurf shouts, and places a hand over his heart. Smurfette...alive?!

Smurfette looks at everysmurf in the room. Then she looks at Hefty. She bites her lip. I, too, look at Hefty, hopefully. Hoping he'll wake up.

"S-smurfette..." Papa whispers, walking to her bed. "H-HOW...?" His glance goes to Hefty, who is still as limp as a doll.

Smurfette shakes her head, and her eyes water. "Hefty...isn't coming back to this home, Papa Smurf..." Smurfette murmurs. Tears fall down her cheeks. "He's in his real home..."

**Well, end of this short chappie. Hefty's not gonna say anything cuz well...just listen...**

**Hefty:*sobbing uncontrollably on a tissue box* WHY?! WHY DO YOU WANT SMURFETTE TO SUFFER AND BE ALONE WITHOUT ME?!WHY DO Y-YOU WAN'T H-HANDY TO BE ALONE?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I-I'M LIKE THE S-SMURFIEST SMURF THAT E-EVER SMURFED! WAAAHAHAHA!**

**Yeeeeeah, he's takin' this hard. Oh well, who cares XP No, I wasn't going to kill him outside the computer screen. He just go me a bit mad. That's all! :D REVIEW PLZ!**


	9. This Day

**I'm back! :D**

**Hefty: Nobody missed you, so who cares.**

**Still mad? :) **

**Hefty:...**

**Yeeeeeeeeeah! :D Anyways. Another chappie. The intention of the caps was just to make a difference in the sound, not really to have an effect on anyone or anything, biotic, or abiotic, male, female, living or nonliving, organism, warm blooded or cold blooded, and—ya get tha point! so yeahhhhh...I should have made it Italicized for that. I don't own the Smurfs!**

**Hefty: GOOD THING you don't!**

**Smurfettes POV**

Hefty's funeral passed by so fast. It happened the next day after he...you know. I didn't attend. I should have...but I didn't. I couldn't bear to see that scene. I'm sure you know what I mean. So I stayed behind with Baby Smurf. I'm sure he could tell something was wrong. Every time he looked at me, his face would get serious, and he would give me a "what's wrong?" look.

Handy didn't attend either. He said he was too busy with something. That day, he locked himself in his house. But I know Handy isn't the type to do something to hurt himself. I wonder what he's been up to?

I could hear the cries from my house. Everysmurf, crying. That's what I didn't want to do. Cry. I can't. Hefty told me to be happy. And I should be, knowing that he's in a happy place. But a tear wants to escape from my eye every once in a while. Still, I put on my serious face.

I heard Poet recite a wonderfully sad poem at the funeral. I heard it all the way here. I even smurfed it down on my diary. Since that day, though, the village has never been the same. Everysmurf seems more gloomy. Even the sun doesn't shine as bright. Breakfast is silent all the time, and half the smurfs don't even eat. The same for lunch and dinner.

Papa Smurf has been in his lab more often. I also wonder what he's been up to. Poor Papa...

I haven't really seen Handy. Just once in a while. He hasn't been inventing in a while. His eyes always look tired, and his overalls are messy. Whenever I greet him, he gives me a wave and a fake smile. Then he scurries back to his house.

Painter has just been painting sad paintings. Harmony has actually gotten better at playing the trumpet (he got a new one). But all that comes out is a sad melody. The smurflings don't seem to play very much either. I just see them laying around, most of the time, with all their faces looking like Slouchy's. Grouchy's face isn't that angry either. I can see a hint of sadness every time I look at him. Greedy actually is eating less. Lazy is sleeping more than usual. We actually have to feed him while he's asleep.

Brainy and Clumsy aren't any better. Brainy has a serious case of depression, and he's passing it onto Clumsy. But Handy...his condition doesn't compare to those two. Nor mine...

It's been a week since Hefty left. I'm walking to Handy's house right now. I need to see how he's doing. I'm carrying a basket with some smurfberries in one hand, and Baby smurf in the other. I missed carrying Baby. I could tell he missed me too.

I knock on the door. It opens up a crack. A tired eye stares back at me. I smile a little.

"Hey, Handy," I say. Baby reaches out towards Handy. The door opens up more, revealing a tired, messy, skinnier Handy. He smiles a fake smile. "Hi, Smurfette. Hi Baby."

Baby squeals in delight and pinches Handy's nose. He smiles a small smile. A real smile.

"Can I come in?" I ask.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Handy steps back, and opens up the door wide enough to let me in. I gasp at the sight of his home. It's so dark. All the shades are drawn in. The bed is broken. A chair is broken. His bed is unmade, the floor is not swept, and his clothes lie in a pile on the corner. Everything is dirty. Handy hasn't even bothered in fixing anything.

"Ohh, Handy..." I whisper, and face him. Handy looks down. "Sorry it's a bit messy..." He mumbles and runs the back of his head. "I've just been so busy, I haven't had time to clean up..."

I set baby down on what looks like to be a pile of clean towels. "Busy with what?"

He bites his lower lip. "Well...uh...nothing important..."

"what have you been busy with?" I ask again and place a hand on my hip.

His gaze glides to mine. "I've been busy missing my best friend..."

My hand falls from my hip, and extends towards him. "Handy..."

His lips tremble, and he goes into my arms. He begins to cry. I pat his back.

"Handy...we all miss him. Every single one of us. You're not alone!"

"I-I feel so alone, though! I-I f-fell like n-nothing functions. L-like I can't do a-anything! I-I miss him so much!" Handy wails. "We smurfed t-through all that t-trouble...f-for what? FOR NOTHING! I w-was too l-late...I-it was a-a-all m-my fault! I miss him! I-I miss my b-best f-friend!"

"It's not your fault," I say, wanting to cry. " This was already destined to happen. There was no way to have prevented it. But y-you know something?!"

Handy makes a small noise. "I-I loved Hefty, Handy. I really did. And Hefty loved me too. W-when I died...just for a second, I think...He told me he loved me. And he wanted me to be happy. I'm sure he wanted you to be happy too. Be happy that he's in a happy place! That he's not suffering anymore!"

Handy looks up and sniffs. "Hefty loved you?" And he actually laughs a little. "Me his best friend, yet he didn't even tell me!"

He takes a step back from me, and sits at a small table in his home. I put the basket of smurfberries on there. "I brought you this," I tell him. He looks at the basket, and grabs a smurfberry. He pops it in his mouth, and smiles a little. "Thanks." Then, he sighs.

"But why him, Smurfette? Why?" Handy asks me with huge eyes.

"I-I don't know, Handy." I admit. "Nobody can smurf the future without magic. But I think it was best you didn't know the future. If not, I believe you would have panicked in the ruins and smurfed there. Be glad that you're alive! Be glad! Based on what you told everysmurf, you should be happy you saved the life of seven smurfs! Including your own!"

"Don't you think it would have been better, though, if I would have smurfed in the ruins? So I could be with Hefty right now?!"

"HANDY SMURF! Don't say such things!" I snap. "You saved the life of seven smurfs. They are truly grateful!"

"I know they are, but-"

"But nothing!" I shout. I really don't have anything to be mad about, but when a smurf says something like that, my temper rises. "Anyways, Handy, I miss him too! You're not the only one! I've been crying every night for the past...ever sine that happened. Yet I still go outside and enjoy the sunshine. The mood is a little down, but I try to be happy. And that's what you should be doing too! The other smurfs miss him too! But they still enjoy the day!"

Handy stares at me with his head in his hands. Baby stays quiet, but then begins to coo. Finally, handy speaks.

"You're right Smurfette. Everysmurf misses him. I'm not the only one. Yet here I am, moping around my home all day, as if it only affected me. I'm sure I can Imagine how you feel. Having have finally loved a Smurf with all your heart, and then suddenly, he's gone."

I nod a little. "I'm sure I'll find somesmurf someday...I just need time, that's all. You need time, too, to heal. So do I. Just remember Handy...if you ever need to talk to someone, we're all here! Like I said, you're not alone."

Handy sighs a little and grabs another smurfberry. He studies it, rolling it around his fingers. "You know something? I dreamed of Hefty last night. And you know what he said to me?"

I lean closer, not that he is whispering.

"He said that if only he had another chance. If only it had not been his time. He would have lied no more. He would confess that he loved a certain someone to that someone. He did tell me he loved someone, but I never imagined you. For example, I love Marina, so I assumed Hefty loved another creature, er, not calling you ugly, by the way. But yeah. And he told me that he was sorry. But that I had to be strong."

"Why would he apologize?"

"Because, the next day after he got smurfed...I got angry at him. I blamed him, that he should have been more careful. That why did he do this to me, and leave me?" He squashes the smurfberry, and his face gets splattered with light red. "But it wasn't his fault..."

"I know what you mean..." I admit. I actually did get angry at him a bit one time. But he wasn't to blame. I grab Handy's hands.

"We'll slowly get over this, together." I tell him, and he smiles. Not a tiny smile.

Baby smurf claps and blabbers away.

"Handy...would you like to go walk with me, to the beach later on, today?" I ask, letting go of his hands. "You really need to get out of your house more often."

Handy looks around his home, and breathes in deeply. He nods. "Yeah, It will do me good."

I grab Baby and head towards the door. "I'll pick you up, then!"

OoO

I knock on Handy's door two hours later. He open up. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yeah," He replies. He takes a step outside and squints at the sunlight. "Boy, I actually forgot how bright the sun is."

We walk to the beach together, not talking much. Just saying a little to one another. Finally, we reach the beach.

The sea breeze always makes me feel happy. Not much today, though. "You know?" I tell Handy. "The day when Hefty smurfed ill, was the day I came with him to the beach. He was alright! We jogged through the sandy part. He slowed down just enough for me to jog with him. I didn't think something was wrong with him."

Handy smurfs a breath of air. "When I noticed that something was wrong with him, I yelled at him. I mean, I thought he wasn't paying attention to me. And I feel bad for that..." His shoulders droop.

I quickly change the subject. "Have you been to the beach many times this year?" He ignores my question.

"I'm going to smurf an invention, where it will be placed in that bog. It will filter and clean the atmosphere. It will clean the nasty waters. It will chop down every berry bush in that area, change the soil, and plant good, healthy smurfberry bushes. That's what I'll do. So that no other smurf or living organism has to go through this. It's just too terrible."

I look at him, and he looks at me. Angry tears stream down his cheeks. A frown rests on his face. "It's no fun to lose your best friend."

"Or the one you love," I add in. "But Handy, please, stop seeing Hefty's death as something so horrible. I mean, don't go cheering around the village, but, just be happy, like I told you to. Like Hefty told you to be strong."

Handy kicks a shell, and sends it flying into the ocean. "I know that. I just got a bit...you know..."

I nod. "Do you want to smurf some lunch in this spot?" I ask, pulling a lunch basket out of nowhere. Handy smiles a little and nods.

We sit down on the sand and eat our lunch quietly. I can't help but admire life. I mean, to think that I was actually dead for a while. I never actually realized how beautiful life can actually be.

Handy takes some bread crumbs, and throws them at the seagulls. They happily cry out and eat the bread. Something Hefty did a long time ago, when I came with him. I smile at the act.

Handy suddenly gets a look, and he smiles widely at me. I look at him in confusion.

"Wha—blrrrp!" I almost ask, only to get a huge wave . I hear Handy standing a few smurfs away, dry and laughing. Soaking wet, I laugh too. It feels good to see Handy laugh again.

I run over to him, and pull him towards the ocean. He screams as a wave pulls him under. Moments later, his head breaks the surface, and he begins to laugh.

I spray water in his face, and he sprays some in mine. The waves sweep us off our feet, and rolls us to the shore. After a few minutes of playing, the waves roll us to the shore once more, and we lay on our backs, panting. I can hear Handy laughing and laughing. Good thing this took his mind off Hefty for a while.

I sit up as Handy's laughter dies down. His face suddenly gets serious again. "I-I used to do this with Hefty. I would join him for a run, once in a while, and he would suddenly push me into the water. Then the next thing I would know, we would be playing as if we were two smurflings again." His face cracks a smile. "Thanks for helping me remember a wonderful memory!"

I smile widely.

OoO

"We've been at the beach a long time," I mutter, looking at the sun go down. I rub my arms. "We should head back."

Handy nods. "Papa must be worried. Especially because we were most affected by Hefty's death, besides him, of course."

I pick up the lunch basket, and we walk along the shore, back home. I notice a figure, walking towards us.

"That's probably Papa Smurf," I tell Handy. He squints. "What is?"

"That figure, over there!"

The figure gets closer. However, the figure isn't wearing red clothing, like Papa.

"Never mind, it's probably one of the smurfs Papa sent to look for us," I say quickly.

"What are you talking about? I don't see any smurf..."

"Right there!" I say again and point at the figure. "A-at least, I think it's a smurf."

"You mean the one walking towards us?"

"Yeah, the rather bulky figure..."

"With the heart on his arm..."

I stare at Handy with wide eyes. "What did you say?!"

Handy looks at me. "The smurf with the-" His eyes get huge. "Heart …..." His hand goes to his mouth. "no...i-impossible..."

I look at the arm of the smurf. He has a small red something on his arm that looks like a heart. I mirror Handy's actions. No way. It's impossible for another smurf to have a tattoo on his arm, except for Hefty. And no other smurf was ever—and is- as bulky as Hefty. Theres just no way...

The figure staggers a bit as the waves roll at his feet. But he continues his way towards us. The picnic basket falls out of my hands. Without a warning, I break into a run.

"HEFTY! HEFTY!" I shout, tears already forming in my eyes as the salty breeze stings them a bit. "HEFTY!"

"HEFTY!" Handy shouts behind me. I can hear his footsteps behind me, running, too.

The smurf stops in his tracks. A white flash in his face tells me he's smiling.

"HEFTYYYY!" I shout again. My heart begins to race. Oh gosh...oh smurfs...how is this possible?!

My shoe falls off as I break into a sprint. I collide hard into the waiting, smiling smurf. We fall into the sand, and I sob into the smurfs shoulder. The Smurf wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair.

"Oh Hefty...oh H-hefty..." I bawl. "H-how-"

"Shhhh...it's okay...just calm down..." the smurf...Hefty...tells me. Handy's steps come to a halt next to me. I hear him kneel down next to Hefty, and breakdown.

"H-Hefty...h-how...?!" Handy begins, but he chokes up, and he hugs his best friend around the neck.

"It's okay, you two...I'm back..." Hefty whispers. That's all that matters to me right now...that he's back...I don't know how...but he's back with us, and with me.

**WELLLLLLLL I know you all saw that coming.**

**Hefty: Aww Smurfette runs to me! :) HAH! I knew it all along! There's no way you could have me dead. **

**Whatever! I know I took a long time to put this chappie up, and I know it's short, but school is hard and very time consuming right now.** **So yeah...One more chapter to go!**

**Hefty: Finally you'll be done with this lame story...**

**You come out in it and you call it lame?**

**Hefty: I'm like, unconscious for more than half the story. And I'm dead for a chapter...and a half...I think. But I don't get it...how am I alive?**

**Well, find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
